Our Little Phanmily
by Redphanqueen
Summary: (Based on Daddy Smosh/Set in the And Baby Makes Three Universe) Dan and Phil balance their lives as youtubers and fathers, with all of the ups and downs that come with being a parent. (Phan)(mentions of mpreg)
1. Dan's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so you know how I did Daddy Smosh like a long time ago...actually I think it was right around this time. Well, I thought hey wh not do one for Dan and Phil set in the And Baby Makes Three verse. You can suggest prompts just like with Daddy Smosh, and pick the ages. The chapters will skip around so that at one point the kids are 3 and in the next chapter their 15. It will vary of course. But yeah, I hope you like it.**

 **Destiny - 10**

 **Zachary - 5**

 **Lilian - 3**

* * *

Destiny smacked the wooden spoon against her hand, as she marched infront of Zachary and Lilian who were standing perfectly still..or were at least trying to. Lilian was still feeling incredibly sleepy still, and Zachary was trying to conceal the fact he had to go o the bathroom. Both were wearing aprons that touched the floor, and bowls on their heads. While holding spoons and whisks.

" Alright, today is daddy's birthday which means we have to do something special. So, we're going to make him and papa breakfast in bed." Said Destiny, having checked before hand to make sure both Dan and Phil were currently asleep. Zachary slowly raised his hand, and Destiny immediately pointed the spoon at him. "Zach if this is about a potty break than the answer is no, the flushing will wake up daddy and papa."

Zach slowly put his hand down, as she continued to march before them.

"Now I will make the pancakes, Zachary will make eggs, and Lily you pour the milk." Ordered Destiny.

"Do you even know how to make pancakes?" He asked, without raising his hand. Lilian looked from her brother to her sister, honestly she didn't know what was going on but the toddler decided to just go along with it.

"Of course I do, I've seen Matilda loads of times." Said Destiny, as she picked up Lilian and set her down in one of the chairs.

"But that's a movie, and plus aren't we 'upposed to not use the stove?" Said Zachary, his blue eyes turning to the large stove. Daddy and Papa had always said that they were not supposed to use the stove without a grownup present. He pursed his lips as she grabbed the step stool and set it down infront of the stove, before setting down some bowls and pans on the stove. Honestly this seemed like a really, really bad idea.

"They'll be ok with it." She said simply before getting out the ingredients. "Now Zach crack the eggs into the pan." She ordered, Zachary got on the stool and cracked a few eggs into the pan and gasped as they immediately began sizzling. Slowly and apprehensively he got one of the spatulas and started mixing and swirling the eggs around. Pouting as they started sticking to the pan. He looked at his sister, who was currently mixing ingredients into a large bowl. Honestly he wasn't sure what they were doing.

"Boom!" They looked up, and Lilian giggled as smoke was coming from one of the pans. They screamed when they took off one of the pans and the flames rose up slightly. Immediately Dan and Phil came rushing in. Dan got the kids out of the way, while Phil immediately put the fire out. Once it was out, all they were left with were burned and soupy pancakes, and some undercooked eggs.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Asked Dan, as Phil was looking them over for any injuries.

" We were going to make you breakfast...beause it was a birthday surprise." Explained Destiny, the other two nodded their heads. Dan and Phil looked at each other, before Dan sighed in relief. At least no one had gotten hurt...he'd have a talk about not using the stove later. Phil smiled softly as they hugged Dan who hugged the three of them close.

"Thank you, but be careful next time." Said Phil with a small smile. "Why don't you all get into bed and I'll make breakfast. "

"Yeah, daddy, you shouldn't be up it's your special day!" Exclaimed Destiny, as she and Zachary took Dan's hands whilest Lilian tugged at Dan's shirt. He chuckled, as they led him back to the room, while Phil affectionately rolled his eyes. Dan laid down, and smiled softly as they tucked him in before climbing in themselves.

"Mobie!" Exclaimed Lilian before clapping her hands.

"What kind of movie?" Asked Dan softly as he smiled at the three year old.

"Mmmmm, Baymax!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, Baymax it is." Said Dan, as he went over and after inserting Big Hero 6 into the dvd player laid back down. Phil came not long after with breakfast, and settled down with them.

"Is this the best birthday ever daddy?" Asked Zachary, the kids looked up at Dan expectantly. Dan smiled softly, honestly when he was a kid he did enjoy his birthdays, after the age of nineteen each birthday was met with dread thanks to the incoming inevitability of death. However, after staring death in the face three times, bringing in thse little ones into the world. Well, he figured turning another year older wasn't so bad. Not if it meant being with his family, he smiled and turned to Phil who smiled at him.

" So far it is." Said Dan with a small smile.


	2. Lily's boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so thank you for liking and faving this and we have one of two prompts. The first prompt comes from SmoshPhanGrrl,** **"How about little Lily gets her first boyfriend. She could be 15 and either Dan or Phil is freaking out while the other attempts to make them see it's a good idea, and then they meet the guy and then the one who wasn't freaking out starts to freak out while the other's pretty chill"**

 **Lilian - 15**

* * *

"Ok, so you're Dan and You're Phil." Said Lilian, as she put on a random video of her fathers' and placed it on full screen. The fifteen year old girl cleared her throat, before taking a deep breath. "So dad, papa, as you are fully aware I have been alive for fifteen years...because you totally did not know that. Ok, ok let's try this again dad, papa y'know how I have a boyfriend? because I totally do...even though I didn't tell you... and...and this...this is a disaster."

She groaned, and fell back onto her bed. Honestly, why was this so hard? She and her boyfriend Josh (who also happened to be one of her big brother's friends) had gotten off to a rocky start at first. Neither could stand the other, and they liked to tease each other...but slowly...ever so slowly...the more they began to spend time with each other, the closer they grew. Zachary for the most part was ok with it, her parents while a bit skeptical...then Josh had the idea to come to dinner as her boyfriend instead of Zachary's friend...and...well...she still hadn't told her dads.

"How hard is it to say 'hey dad, papa my boyfriend is coming over for dinner."

"What time?"

Lilian sat up and saw Phil at the door, carrying clean clothes in his hands having finished doing the laundrey.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, messing with her dark brown hair, Phil chuckled and smiled at his youngest daughter.

" Just now, so what time is he coming...or actually, a better question would be...who is he?" Asked Phil setting the clothes down and sitting on the bed. She sighed and fiddled with a strand of her hair.

" Josh...Zachary's friend Josh...um, we staarted going out a couple months ago and...he wants to come over for dinner to meet you as my boyfriend. I was practicing telling you. I didn't want you to freak out." She replied, Phil gently ruffled her hair, as she looked up at him curiously with her big brown eyes.

"Don't worry Lil, I already went through this with your brother and sister so I'm not too freaked out. I'm happy you told me, I'll tell Dan though." Said Phil Lilian smiled and hugged Phil who hugged her back, before going to go tell Dan who was in the office.

"Dan? Bear? My favorite fan, and loving wonderful -"

"What happened this time?" Asked Dan, knowing that once Phil started pulling out the names it usually meant someone had done something.

"Lilian wants to invite her boyfriend over." Said Phil, and immediately Dan shot up out of his chair.

"Wait, Lilian has a boyfriend? Since when? she's a little girl!" Exclaimed Dan, when Phil gently sat him back down and sat down across from him.

"Dan, she is fifteen and she's the youngest of our children you should be used to this." Said Phil rationally.

"Exactly, she's our youngest, our baby! Soon she'll be going off to Uni, and getting married, having babies of her own and oh my god Phil we're dying." Said Dan, and Phil was honestly all too used to this as well. He smiled softly, and ran a hand through Dan's hair.

" Bear, she's inviting her boyfriend to dinner not leaving forever, and we're not dying. We're in our late fourties, we still have plenty of time until...until then." Said Phil reassuringly. Dan sighed knowing that Phil had a point there. He was only fourty-five and Phil was fourty-nine honestly there was nothing to worry about.

"So, who is he?" Asked Dan curiously.

"Josh, you know Zach's friend." He replied, and Dan shot up again.

"Josh Kriegman? He's 17!" Exclaimed Dan.

"And when you were 15, I was 19. Dan do you really think we should be commenting on the age gap. Considering the one between us?" Retaliated Phil, which made Dan pout slightly. "And before you say anything, the only difference between our age gap and theirs is that we have two more years than them."

"When's he coming?" Asked Dan with a small sigh, if anything perhaps he shuld give him a chance. He and Phil had met all of their children's friends, and well...most of Zachary's friends didn't have the best home lives and Josh was no exception. Their son's best friend was almost always over, at their house because he didn't like being at home. Even if he was a bit rough around the edges, he was a nice boy.

" 7:00" He replied, Dan sighed and smiled. Well, at least he knew he had nothing to worry about. Later, Phil was in the kitchen making dinner. When the doorbell rang, Dan asnwered the door, and Phil looked over to see him and Josh talking. His blue eyes fixated on the teenage boy...then he noticed a few things, like how tall the boy was. He was 6' at most. And...he knew hat Josh was the same age as Zachary...but Josh definitely looked his age while Lily still looked a bit younger even for a fifteen year old. The age gap immediately became more apparant. His sweet, fifteen year old daughter was dating a seventeen year old boy.

"Um, excuse us Josh." Said Phil, as he led Dan away leaving Josh in confusion.

"Dan you were right, I was wrong. He's too old for her." Said Phil.

"Um, are you ok?" Asked Dan with a small chuckle. "Phil, you said so yourself that their age gap wasn't as bad as ours."

"Well...about that. I didn't realize how big of an age gap seventeen and fifteen was." Said Phil sheepishly. Dan chuckled, and kissed Phil's forehead.

" Then ours must be enormous to you." Said Dan teasingly. "Phil, listen...like you said before, do you think we should be commenting on that based on the age gap between us? Besides, I have a feeling everything will be fine."

Phil smiled softly at Dan who smiled back at him, they looked to see Lilian and Josh talking. Immediately the two recognized the "heart eyes" they were looking at each other.


	3. Cat Whiskers and Destiny's Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so you guys are really interested in the kids love lives it seems XD, first the prompt with Lilian and her boyfriend, then another one with Des and her boyfriend, and last night one about Zach and his girlfriend. Anyway, this one was suggested by Guest "Could you do one where Destiny brings home her first serious boyfriend and like her boyfriend's sister made him watch every single Phil Is Not On Fire? "**

 **Destiny - 14**

 **Zachary - 9**

 **Lilian - 7**

* * *

Destiny sat on the porch, looking out at the cars passing by on her street. The fourteen year old girl was honestly, very...very nervous. She had met Ben at Anna's birthday a few months ago. He was posh or..as her dad would say "articulate". Though technically he was posh as well, his father owned the sister hotel chain affiliated with the one Anna's father ran. Anna had introduced them, and they'd gotten along really well...really well. He was nice, and sweet, and funny, and he was cute too. With these green eyes that reminded her of grass and hair that was a dirty blond and soft. She looked up as a car came, and out stepped out Ben...wearing cat whiskers.

"Ben, why do you have cat whiskers on your face?" She asked curiously.

" Oh um, well your dads are Dan and Phil right? My sister is a huge fan, and she told me to watch all of the Philisnotonfires to prepare myself. They won't mind will they?" He asked nervously, and Destiny giggled.

"Um, Ben...they don't wear cat whiskers 24/7 only for those videos...and...Philisnotonfires probably aren't the best way to get an impression about my dads." Said Destiny, even if she did think it was adorable. Ben blushed, as she went over and used her sleeve to wipe away the marker...when it wasn't coming off that well and only left it smudged. He chuckled nervously, and scrratched the back of his head.

" I used permanent marker." He replied, chuckling as Destiny facepalmed.

"Ok, well my parents don't know you're here yet...so...lets go to the bathroom." Said Destiny taking his hand and leading him inside. She looked and saw that dad and papa were in the kitchen talking...and the bathroom was just down the hall. The house was strange. When you entered you were greeted with the living room and the dinig room, with the kitchen next to the dining room. Seperating the kitchen from the living room was a wall, and that was where the hallway started. You had to make a sharp turn in order to get to the bathroom and bedrooms. Her eyes widened when she saw Zachary and Lilian peer their heads from the couch and giggle as they saw Ben. Destiny placed her hand over her mouth in a shushing motion.

Ben quickly hid behind the couch making Zachary and Lilian laugh.

"Oh hey sweet heart is he here yet? I could've sworn I heard a car pull up." Said Dan.

"Nope, not yet...um...I have to go to the bathroom...yeah." She replied with a small smile. Dan llifted an eyebrow, before turning to Phil immediately she and Ben made a mad dash for the hallway. There they went to the bathroom.

"Ok...how're we going to get this off." Said Destiny, trying to put water on it...to now avail, and it made it worse.

" I don't think water was the best choice for that. What about this?" He asked, holding up some soap. She took the soap and began rubbing it on her boyfriend's face. Which did nothing but make the soap kind of dirty.

"Um...bodywash?" She replied, immediately getting a loofah and putting a bodywash on it. She wet it...and all it did was leave foam on his face. "Ugh, why is permanent marker so hard to wash off?"

"Don't you have makeup remover or something?" He asked.

"No, I go to bed with my makeup on." She replied, earning her a slightly strange look. "It makes it easier to take off in the morning."

"I do have concealer...but I'm paler than you." She replied, her skin was incredibly pale and he had more of a peach complexion.

"Des, whose in there?" Asked Papa and immediately Destiny and Ben were left there, with Ben still covered in the remains of sharpie and body wash, and Sestiny's hands left with some residue.

"She has a boy in there." Said Lilian with a small giggle, and immediately Dan opened the door...not sure whether to laugh or what.

"Um, hello." Said Ben awkwardly.

"Dad, papa...this is Ben...my boyfriend...surprise!" Said Destiny, Phil snickered before laughing at how comical this whole thing was. Dan chuckled, as did the others and soon everyone started laughing.

"Why don't you um get yourself cleaned up and you can explain what happened at the table." Said Dan, as he and Phil walked away.

"That wasn't so bad." Said Destiny, as she and Ben looked at each other before laughing once more, the two looked into each other's eyes and kissed...and then Destiny remembered what was on her boyfriend's face.


	4. Scenes and Zachary's Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so here is SmoshPhanGirl's request "How about Zach is at home with his girlfriend while Dan and Phil are out, so they decide to have some fun, and then Dan and Phil come home early to see Zach and his gf on the couch making out and lacking in shirts. " After this one I have no more prompts, so please leave some and I'll be sure to get right to it!**

 **Zachary - 14**

* * *

"No, you don't understand the...the video is evil it...if you watch it in seven days...you can remember your line ugh." Said Breanna in exasperation, before leaning back on the couch. Zachary chuckled, and handed her the script back, which immediately Breanna took. They and several other friends did web series on the internet, based on movies or books. This one, was their friend Amber's idea based on The Ring. Honestly, of all of the girls in their group Breanna had no idea why Amber picked her. Then again, that wasn't a surprise...she didn't know why anyone picked her for anything. Amber for the part, the group to write a web series...Zach to be his girlfriend. When she was little, her mum used to tell her how she was a fan of Dan and Phil and would fangirl over them, dreaming she'd meet a man just like one of them. The man she did marry, was as far from Dan or Phil as one could imagine.

In a wonderful twist of irony, she had a crush on the son of the men her mother used to fangirl over...call it a generation xerox if you will. She watched his videos, and see him at conventions or at school. Dreaming of the day he'd look her way...and then he did. her friend Clara Cutforth's parents were Youtubers too, and she offered to introduce her to him...she was grateful she did. Still, for an extra dose of irony, it seemed he had a crush on her too and...last month, fter his birthday, he'd confessed to her.

" So, what happened on your birthday, after your dad didn't let you come with us. You said it was a long story." Said Breanna, Zachary looked up and chuckled awkwardly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied, all he'd told his freinds was that he'd had a rather interesting birthday, and it was a long story. Still, that didn't stop Breanna from being suspicious. She lifted an eyebrow and went back to looking at the script. His blue eyes studied her face closely, from her pink lips to her brown eyes and her dark hair. She was pretty, and nice, and funny, and well...he thought it was cute, that she used to fan girl over him like how he'd secretly "fanboyed " over her. The irony, that her mom used to be a phangirl wasn't lost on him. He'd liked her before then though.

"If someone has something on their face, you should tell them instead of staring at them." She replied, not even taking her eyes off the page. He leaned in and kissed her, she moaned lightly and ran a hand through his hair. She set down the script, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled softly, at him and looked into those blue eyes.

" Lets um...lets practice that kissing scene." Said Breanna softly.

"Weren't we already?" He asked curiously.

" Yeah but...in the scene, Naomi comes home exhausted after a long day of work...and her boyfriend gives her a back rub, and he takes off her shirt...and she takes off his before the camera fades away into...that other scene where your sister comes in as Samara." Said Breanna, at least she wasn't the main character, and was only in the first episode she thought.

"Alright." He replied softly, as she turned around and let him massage her back. He massaged her back, and she sighed softly as he did, he froze when he saw a purple mark on the back of her neck, as he pushed her hair away.

"Are you-"

She cut him off, by immediately turning around and kissing him not wanting to talk about it.

"I'm fine...lets just do the scene." She whispered, slowly taking his shirt off. He bit his lip, and slowly began to take her shirt off once his was off. She leaned in, and kissed him once more, as her hands slowly glided along his back. They gasped and looked up once Dan and Phil came in.

"Um..." Said Dan awkwardly.

"Were we interrupting something?" Asked Phil.

"We were practicing a scene."

"We weren't doing anything wrong." Said the teenagers simultaneously, as they put on their shirts hurriedly.

" I have to go...um...bye." Said Breanna, rushing out of the house.

"I'll go drive her home." Said Phil, taking the script and going after her. Zachary looked up, as Dan sat down aross from him.

"So...you're not mad?" He asked innocently.

"Judging by the scripts we saw...and the fact you were in the living room and not your room...we believe you. I know how you feel though, when I was your age Phil and I were caugt in-"

"Dad I don't want to hear it!" He exclaimed covering his ears. Dan chuckled and ruffled his hair, Zachary smiled up at him when he remembered something else. "Dad, I saw a bruise...on her back and I think it's from her step-dad...can you talk to her or her mum?"

" Yeah, we will."Said Dan, Zachary smiled and hugged him.


	5. Nightmares and Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so here is SmoshPhanGirl's request "Zach, age 5, gets scared from nightmares and goes to Dan and Phil for comfort, but they're in the middle of stuff, which totally embarrasses Dan, and they have to try to explain what they were doing in bed and kissing underneath the sheets" So here it is!**

 **Zachary - 5**

* * *

Five year old Zachary gasped, and woke up from his nightmare. He sniffed and whimpered, as he rubbed his blue eyes drying his tears...he had the dream again, the one with the "shadow man" honestly...he just wanted to find his daddy and papa and cuddle. His dads could always make everything better, he sniffed and grabbed his blankie and Mr. snuffles, before going over to the door. He gasped lightly, at the dark hallway...still...daddy and papa weren't far away, not at all. He went over, and paused when he heard strange sounds coming from his parents' room. He opened it, and dropped his blankie and stuffed rabbit, when he saw papa on top of daddy, and daddy moaning. Was papa hurting daddy? After all, people only made those sounds when

"Papa you're hurting him!" He exclimed, immediately Dan and Phil stopped. Phil got off of Dan, and covered himself with blankets whilst Dan was trying to process what had just happened.

"Oh my god." Muttered Dan under his breath.

"Papa, you were hurting daddy!" Exclaimed Zachary, his eyes were wide and Phil looked over at Dan who motioned to Zach and back to him.

"No I wasn't um...well...we...we were doing something grownups do." Said Phil, and Dan immediately face palmed as Phil snatched a bathrobe from a nearbye chair and put it on. Whilst Dan discreetly, put his underwear and sweatpants back on underneath the sheets.

" Grownups hurt each other?" He asked.

"No, um...well..not all of them...this isn't going well." Said Phil, Dan rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Oh, you think? This is worse than that time your brother walked in." Said Dan, before going over to Zachary and picking him up. Sitting him down at the edge of the bed, whilst Phil was making himself decent. "Look Zach, papa wasn't hurting me. We were doing something, which...well..you won't know about until you're much older. For now, know that everything is ok...ok?"

Zach nodded, as Dan gently kissed the top of his head.

" Now, what're you doing here little lion?" Asked Phil, now fully dressed in his pajamas as he sat next to him. Zachary looked down remembering his nightmare, the five year old sniffed. He felt his eyes begin to water, remembering the shadowy creature that stood at the end of his bed threatening to eat him. He let out a small whimper, and immediately Dan wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Hey it's alright...we're here." Said Dan softly.

"Was it that nightmare again?" Asked Phil, Zachary nodded and looked up at Phil, who gently kissed the top of his head. "It's alright little one, you don't have to be afraid of anything. Dan and I will always be here to keep you safe, there is nothing that we can't handle."

"Really?" Asked Zachary.

"Yeah, really." Said Dan, " Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"M-hm." Said Zachary, cuddling closer to Dan.

" Alright little Lion,you can sleep here tonight." Said Phil softly, as he picked up Zach's blankie and stuffed animal while Dan went over and laid Zach down on the bed before he and Phil got in as well.

"Comfy?" Asked Dan, Zachary nodded as Dan kissed his forehead. After a small while, Zachary had drifted off to sleep as had Phil. Dan smiled softly and reached over, running a hand through Phil's hair and kissing him gently before closing his own eyes.


	6. Cheating Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so here is another one of SmoshPhanGirl's requests "Phil is planning something secret for either an anniversary or Dan's bday. Destiny(Age 13) hears him on the phone telling someone they can't wait to see him later, she gets the wrong idea and goes to Dan about it"**

 **Destiny - 13**

* * *

Destiny hummed, as she made her way down the hall, she was feeling hungry and she wanted sa small snack. So, naturally she was on her way to the kitchen..when she stopped and heard Phil talking on the phone. The thirteen year old leaned against the wall, trying to listen in. She knew eavsedropping was wrong but...well..admittedly, papa had been acting secretive over the past few days. So naturally, she wanted to know a bit more.

" Oh yeah, thanks...I know he's going to be so excited when I show him...god I can't wait to see his face later" Said Phil with a small chuckle. Destiny knitted her brow...who was going to be excited? show who what? It wasn't daddy's birthday anytime soon...or Uncle PJ's, or Uncle Chris's, or well..any of her uncles actually. Zachary's birthday was a few months ago...ealy Christmas shopping? After all, there was only one month until Christmas. Still..why say he and not they? Honestly none of this made sense...unless.. she immediately turned and ran into the office.

" Daddy!" She exclaimed.

" What is it, what happened?" Asked Dan, immediately turning to the thirteen year old girl.

"I heard papa talking on the phone, he was talking about surprisng someone and how he couldn't wait to see their face later..he was talking about another guy." Said Destiny, alarmed, her blue eyes looking to Dan whose eyes widened. Honestly though, maybe Destiny had thought wrong..maybe...maybeit wasn't what she thought. After twenty three years of being together, and thirteen years of marriage...Phil would never cheat on him...would he?

After everything they'd been through...would Phil really coose someone else? The logical side was telling him that no, he wouldn't...that Phil would never dream of leaving him, and that he loved him. There was however another part of him, telling him that it was about time Phil finally wised up and saw Dan for what he really was...and leave him. He shook his head and looked at Destiny who was worried. Dan smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you go play or something I'll handle it." Said Dan softly.

"Are you and papa gonna...divorce?" Asked Destiny, Dan saw the fear in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No sweetheart, nothing's going to happen..we'll be ok." Said Dan reassuringly, the thirteen year old sighed in relief. Dan smiled softly, and kissed the top of her head before going to the living room. Phil had hung up minutes ago, and was now looking something up on his laptop. He looked up, and smiled as Dan came...although he shut his laptop, which didn't help.

"Hey!" Said Phil excitedly.

"Hey." Said Dan sitting next to him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Phil, Dan sighed and faced him.

" Phil...I um...I heard you talking to someone on the phone...and...I love you, I trust you..more than anyone but..."

"I'm not cheating on you." Said Phil, knowing what Dan was getting at. "Bear, listen to me...I love you, there is no one else on this earth I would rather be with than you. The surprise is meant for you...or did you forget our anniversary?"

Immediately Dan remembered that indeed their anniversary was coming up, he groaned and rubbed his temples as Phil chuckled.

"Oh my god I'm an idiot." Muttered Dan, he looked up at Phil who smiled at him. "I don't know what I was thinking I mean...oh my god. I am so sorry Phil."

"Its fine...you really think I'd do that?" Asked Phil, curiously.

" No but, there's a small part of me that...even after all these years, still thinks you deserve better than me. I know you never would but...If you ever did...I wouldn't blame you "He was cut off by Phil kissing him deeply.

"Bear, there is no one else in the world I would want...I love you, I married you, I chose to settle down and have a family with you...you're the person next to me in my life." Said Phil softly, Dan smiled and kissed him. In the hallway, Destiny smiled before hurrying off to her room...of course papa would never want to be with anyone else but with her dad...maybe she should wait until she had all of the facts before anything.


	7. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so here is another one of SmoshPhanGirl's requests " it's Lilian's first day of school, Dan pretends to be all tough and chill whilst Phil is emotional, but that facade cracks as he realizes that his little Lily is off to Primary school and he won't have any of his babies home. And then when she gets back home all is well." May I say she is on a roll with these. Like, dude thank you for giving me all of these amazing prompts XD. Everyone should go check her and her stories out. So yeah, enjoy**

 **Destiny - 12**

 **Zachary - 7**

 **Lilian - 5**

* * *

"Ok, first day of school, is everyone ready? teeth brushed, everything in your backpacks, bladders and colons cleared, all done?" Asked Dan, as Phil was helping Zachary tie his tie, whilst Destiny was fixing her blazer.

"Yes daddy."

"Yeah dad." Said the kids simultaneously. When Lilian came over, dressed in her new school uniform and her brown hair pulled back in a braid finished off with a ribbon. Phil smiled softly, when he saw her in her little uniform. It seemed like just yesterday, that they were bringing her home..now here she was, all ready to go to school just like Des and Zach. He smiled and wiped his eyes, not wanting his children to see him cry. Besides it wasn't like she was leavin forever...still...this was it, all of their babies were now in school, gaining knowledge and experience. He looked up at Dan who cleared his throat and picked her up.

"Hey sweetheart, all ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I gots my lunch an' everyting." Said Lily excitedly, as she motioned to her Hello Kitty lunch pail which Phil was holding as he handed the kids their lunches. Dan smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Ok. if everyone has everything get in the car." Said Dan, setting her down. The three kids immediately ran to the door, as Phil wrapped an arm around Dan's waist. The two youtubers looked at each other and smiled.

" You're awfully calm...I remember you were a mess when Des was starting, and you were worse with Zachary." Said Phil curiously.

" Well, I mean Lily is our youngest so I should be used to this right? Besides, its important to remain calm so you don't over or underwhelm them and freakthem out." Said Dan, Phil just nodded although he had a feeling that Dan wasn't acting quite right. Still, he seemed ok...he supposed. After dropping Des and Zach off, both of them went to the Primary school where they saw children playing and playground equipment. Children were running around, laughing and having fun.

Dan sighed softly, and looked down at Lily who was gripping his hand tightly.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked softly.

" I'm alittle scared." She replied bluntly.

"There's no need to be scared." Said Dan, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Phil knelt to her level, and his blue eyes looked in her brown eyes that were so much like Dan's.

"Sweetheart listen, I know it seems scary..but you're going to love it. You're going to meet other kids and make new friends, you're going to learn so many great things and...there are somethings you won't like, like homework but I promise you'll love it over all. Just try to be good, and listen to what the grownups say, daddy and I will be back for you later." Said Phil, smiling softly. Lilian smiled and wrapped her arms around Phil who hugged her tightly. He and Dan smiled as she ran inside to join her classmates. All through the car ride, the two were silent when they got home.

As soon as he entered the house...everything seemed so quiet. This was the second time time, in twelve years they had the house to themselves with no kids around. When Des was in school, they had only had the house to themselves for for a few months before they had Zachary and later Lilian there, when Zach went to school five years later they had Lily there with them...now that Lilian was gone...there was no one. Honestly, he forgot what it was like when it was just him and Phil. Their baby...their youngest...was gone now. The house was quiet, and he wondered if it had always been so quiet with just him and Phil.

"Dan?" Said Phil, when he saw Dan gently rubbing his belly.

"Its so quiet...was it always quiet?" He asked softly.

"Well...when it was just the two of us, we never noticed...because we did things together, and if we were apart we knew there was someone else in the house. When we had the kids, there were more people with us. So...now that its just us two, I guess its more apparant how big this place is...and how quiet it was. Do you remember the London apartment, with all of those stairs?" Asked Phil, wanting to change the subject so Dan wouldn't fall into an existential crisis.

"I remember, that was one of the first places where it felt...like home." Said Dan softly. " I feel like making a video...I mean, I know that their all coming back at the end of the day but...maybe venting will make me feel better. It usually does."

Phil smiled and gently kissed Dan's forehead.

"Whatever makes you happy." Said Phil, Dan smiled as he went to his room and after getting his equipment set up he sat in his chair. Phil listened as Dan made the video, about how he was trying to look on the positives, and how he missed having kids in the house. He knew they were coming home later, but it felt..weird with it just being him and Phil, after years of them having lived with at least one of their children present. Not only that, Lily wasn't used to being away from him and Phil..what if something happened, if she felt sick or hurt. He sighed, and finished up, when Phil sat down and wrapped his arms around Dan.

"Want to go cuddle on the couch?" Asked Phil, Dan nodded and both went to the couch to cuddle.

They put on a movie and well...honestly, Dan figured he was being ridiculous..after all they were coming back. Besides, as long as he had Phil, the house didn't seem so quiet or lonely.

Finally, once the day was over and the kids were home. Dan and Phil listened as their children regailed them with their respective first days.


	8. Pregnancy Scare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so here is another one of SmoshPhanGirl's requests " Dan thinks he's pregnant yet again(but he isn't), and he has to explain to little Lily what that means"**

 **Zachary - 8**

 **Lily - 6**

* * *

Dan sighed softly, as he flushed the toilet...his "man-period" hadn't come in a few days...which was odd. Honestly, the only times he'd missed were when he was pregn...pregnant. Immediately Dan lifted his shirt, and looked at the reflection of his stomach in the mirror. his fingers lightly traced over the scars, left over from the C-sections. He bit his lip and thought back...honestly he'd gotten his tubes tide, and just to make it even more careful he was on birth control and he and Phil used condoms. They were literally doing everything they could, to make sure Dan couldn't get pregnant again. Whilst they loved their children and they would love to have more...with each child they had, Dan's life was in danger. He sighed softly, as he remembered...he'd come quite close to dying after giving birth to Lily.

"Daddy?"

He looked and saw Lilian there at the doorway.

"Hey, what is it Lily?" He asked curiously as she tried to sit on the counter, immediately her brown eyes caught sight of the scars on his stomach. Dan put his shirt down, though damage had been done and she looked up at him for an explanation.

" Do you know how...there's all types of families? well..some men are called carriers, I'm one of them...that means that, I can make a baby with papa and have one without asking anyone else." He explained. "And um...in order for the baby to come out, they have to do a c-section...I'll tell you about that when you're older."

She nodded, and looked up at him curiously.

"Um...I'm hungry." Said Lily, Dan smiled and picked her up, taking her to the dining room where he made her some lunch and sat across from her. He sighed, and bit his thumb...not sure weather to tell Phil or not. He didn't like keping things from Phil, and really...there was most likely nothing to worry about, he was probably just late...but deep down, there was a part of him that told him...maybe it wasn't. Maybe he was pregnant again, the logical side told him that with all the protection he and Phil used he couldn't possily be pregnant.

" Where does the baby live?" She asked as Dan was busy making her lunch.

"Hm?Oh, the baby lives in a place near the tummy. At first, their tiny, like a little seed but as months go by, the baby grows. It develops ears, a nose, fingers, all of its body parts. During those months, the belly grows a little as well, and the baby kicks sometimes. You didn't kick as much as Zach and Des did." Said Dan with a small smile recalling his third pregnancy.

" Would you have another?" She asked.

Dan gently ran a hand through her brown hair, as he saet the plate infront of her.

" Honestly, papa and I are ok with the three of you. I would have loved to maybe have one more, but I can't and that's ok. We're happy with the three of you." Said Dan, he didn't want five kids, but four seemed like a good number and if he could he and Phil would've had another after Lily. Still, they knew why they couldn't...still they were happy with the children they did have. Lilian knitted her brow and looked up at him curiously.

"The thing is, carriers can get very ill and...not get better, if they have too many kids. So, we don't." Said Dan softly.

"Were you ill with me?" She asked,

"For a little while, but I'm all better now"Said Dan reassuringly, making her smile up at him.

"So, if you're a boy that can have babies, can Papa and Zach do it?" She asked.

"Well, Papa can't, but...well..Zach can. See, being a carrier its genetic. What that means is, a parent can pass down things from them to their children...like how you have brown eyes like me, but Zach and Des have blue eyes like papa does. Papa isn't a carrier, because as far as I know no one else in his family is and I do. Because its genetic, that means Zachary is a carrier like me." Said Dan, Lilian nodded and smiled up at him understandingly.

Later everything seemed normal, he went to the doctor and thankfully he wasn't pregnant just a bit late. when Dan noticed how Lilian seemed to be following Zachary around. If he was in the dining room she was there, if he was in the living room there she was, she even waited outside of the bathroom for him. Finally, Zachary ran up to Dan and Phil.

"Make her stop following me! Its creepy, she waited outside the bathroom." Said the eight year old hiding behind Phil.

"Lily, why are you following your brother?" Asked Phil, and Dan remembered their talk earlier.

" Daddy tol me 'bout carriers an' he thought there was anover baby comin' he said Zach's a carrier roo, an' I don' want him havin' a baby and being ill." Said the six year old, looking up at her fathers. Phil turned to Dan, who bit his lip and looked away. Before clearing his throat.

"Lily, can I talk to you...over there?" Said Dan, Lily followed Dan, who gave Phil a look that meant he'd tell him later.

"Sweetheart listen, one day Zach will grow up, and either he'll have a baby with a boy or a girl...but he is going to be just fine. He's fine right now even, having a baby is a wonderful experience one that...hopefully, you won't experience until you're over twenty. Anyway, my point is everything is ok, and you shouldn't worry." Said Dan, Lily lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He replied.


	9. Standing Up For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so here is another one of SmoshPhanGirl's requests, I decided to do a Zach one, since Lily had the spotlight for the last two chapters "14 year old Zach gets into a fight with a bully, and later Zach is hanging with some friends and the bully's dad yells at him for being near his house and threatens to call the police, Dan and Phil are called in by Zach and Dan goes mama bear on the bully's dad as Phil tries to hold him back.**

 **Zach - 14**

* * *

" And then, we saw Fall Out Boy and I even got my shirt autographed. I gotta tell you, Summer In the City is the Best, I wish you'd have come we could've had a total blast." Said Zachary,

"Well not all of us can be born posh like you." Said Josh, who regretted it the minute it came out of his mouth. "I didn't mean it the way it came out, its just...you go to all these places. America twice a year, once in February and another time just before your birthday, you go to Summer in the City without having to pay anything, you go to movie premiers, your dads are friends with celebrities, they asked Taylor Swift to perform at your sister's birthday and she did, you can travel to all these places and do I need to mention your sister's friends? You and I, we come from totally different backgrounds."

" Not really, I'm a normal guy just like you. I take the same classes as you, I fail in subjects just like you, my parents may know celebreties and yeah my sister is best friends with Anna Dellum...but we're pretty normal. They pay taxes, and have to save up money so all of us can get a hotel room at Vidcon and Playlist. Plus those moments we go to America, are technically business trips for my dads, we live in a normal house with normal neighbors. The only reason they know celebreties is because they used to interview them for a radio show they used to have." Explained Zach, looking up at Josh who was a foot taller than him. Josh sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Yeah well, I don't exactly see eye to eye with your Youtube friends."

"Only Grant, everyone else loves you." Said Zach, Josh smiled and gave a small scoff.

"Zach! Josh!"

They looked to see Clara and Grant walking towards them, Zach immediately kept a slight eye on Josh...he and Grant didn't exactly get along.

"I finished it! Just in time!" Exclaimed Clara, holding out a couple of scripts.

"And it only took you a couple of weeks Clar-bear" Teased Josh, she giggled whilst Grant rolled his eyes before turning to Josh. The two looked at each other, and both Clara and Zachary were wondering what was about to go down. Grant just gave him a nod of aknowledgement before turning away, and Josh immediately did the same. Clara sighed in exasperation, wondering why she put up with these two whilst Zachary just shook his head.

"Oh hey Clara." Said another guy, putting his hand on the lockers. Clara immediately clutched her bag to her chest, and looked up at the tall boy in surprise. She was small for a fourteen year old, with her big brown eyes and long red hair she was often accusd of being...youger. That didn't stop the boys in school frm being...well...teenage boys. Zachary pushed the other guy away immediately.

"Lay off." Threatened Zachary.

"Or what, you know I'm sick of you acting like you think you're better than everyone." Said Roy, Zachary clenched his hands tightly into fists.

"I do not." He replied,

"Yeah you do, you're nothing, just the son of a couple of faggots who-" Before he could finish his sentence, Zachary punched him square in the face. Knocking him flat on his back, with blood gushing from his nose.

"Say that again." Threatened Zachary, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, when Grant and Josh got between them and Clara was pulling Zachary back.

" Y'know Roy...you're lucky a punch was all you got, I suggest you get out of here before Edniger and I take our anger out on you." Said Josh threateningly.

" It won't be pretty either." Said Grant, immediately Roy ran away from the taller boys, They looked back at Zachary, who was much more calm now. The rest of the day went by without incident. Zachary and Josh, met up with Emily and Emma, to head down to the shopping centre for a bit before heading home.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked an older man, when he noticed the four teenagers.

"Oh sorry, we're just filming something, while we head over to the shopping center we'll be out of here soon." Said Zachary, whilst Josh, and the girls looked a bit startled. When Roy walked out the door and smirked, before turning to the man.

"That's him dad, thats the kid who punched me in the face." Said Roy, when Emma and Emily immediately looked at Zachary curiously.

"Wait, you did what?" Asked Emily, before Zach could answer the man immediately crossed his porch and glared at the teenagers..Zachary in particular. Which honestly threw Zach for a loop, except for Charlie he'd never met an adult he didn't get along with.

" You hooligans get awayfrom here before I call the police, and you especially." Said the man, Zachary turned to his friends.

"Um, maybe we should just go." Said Emma, noticing that Josh seemed to begetting ready to fight.

"Yeah, let me just call my dads to pick us up." Said Zach, getting his phone after neither Dan or Phil picked up he left a message. Thirty minutes later, the teens had to endure being yelled at, and Emma was nearing tears wondering when Dan and Phil would get there. Finally Dan and Phil came by, and stepped out of the car.

" Whats going on?" Asked Dan, noticing Emma almost in tears, whilst Emily was hugging her, Josh looking like he was two seconds away from punching something, and Zachary looking incredibly guilty.

" Your spawn punched my son im the face and broke his nose. Now he and his hooligan friends are here trespassing on my property, I have half a mind to call the police and have them arrested." Said the man, which only made Emma cry more immediately Phil went over to her, and led the girls and Josh to the car, since he had a feeling Zach wanted to have the chance to explain himself.

" Do you know what his son said? He called you and papa faggots, he was harassing Clara and making her uncomfortable, he deserved to get his face punched, and we weren't even on his property we were on the pavement."

"He's right, from what Phil and I saw he and his friends were on the pavement and from what I remember in my time at Manchester University studying law." Said Dan, emphasizing the last part, and making the man's face grow paler. " The pavement belongs to everyone, and is not considered a part of anyone's property. Also, while it wasn't the best way to handle things my son acted out of self defence. He was defending someone from being sexually harassed, and defending someone from being slandered and verbally insulted. Your son meanwhile was being a twat...much like you're being."

Zachary bit and lip and looked away, trying so hard not to smirk.

" See the thing is, I know your kind really well. I had to put up with people like you my whole life, turning your head away when your child picks on someone less fortunate but the moment they fight back. You claim your child did nothing wrong, that they were the innocent ones when they made someones life a living hell. I know your son quite well, my son talks about him all the time...and not in the good way. If he even so much as looks at my son the wrong way, I will make press charges against him and you. "Said Dan, using his hight to his advantage as he towered over the other man who backed away.

"Ok Dan, I think that that is enough." Said Phil, getting inbetween them. He cleared his throat and looked at the man.

"Sorry, bullying is kind of a sore spot for both of us...especially him. Still, stay away from our family and we will stay away from you." Said Phil, as he pulled Zachary and Dan away before going over and comforting Emma. He'd have a talk with Dan and Zachary later.

"That was kind of cool." Said Zachary looking up at Dan, who turned to his son and smiled.

"Well, anyone who wants to hurt you is going to have to get through me."Said Dan, pulling Zachary into a half hug. Zachary smiled, and hopped into the car


	10. Private Videos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so here is another prompt from SmoshPhanGrrl "Either Phil or Dan leaves their laptop unlocked and 6 year old Lily sees some vlogs that weren't ever made into videos? Like, maybe some of the extra Japhan footage, if Phil woke up before Dan and started filming Dan when he woke up, and then Phil comes back in the room and slams the laptop shut like "That's private!" and I watched the Steven Universe episode 'Lion 3: Direct toVideo" which is similar to this, like literally when I read this prompt thats the episode that came to mind. So, here we go!**

 **Lilian - 6**

* * *

"Hey daddy can I..." Lilian entered the room, and she pouted when she found out that neither of her parents were there. Then she remembered that Papa and Daddy, had to step out for a bit to go to the store, for groceries leaving her older sister in charge until they came home. The tiny six year old, pursed her lips. She wanted to ask daddy and papa if they wanted to play with her. Daddy and Papa were really busy with Youtube for the past few weeks, going to meetings and talking to various people, making videos, editing, it seemed like they were never home anymore. She sighed, and crawled onto the bed, deciding to go on the laptop. At least here she had some entertainment, besides it wasn't like Des or Zach could say no.

She clicked on a folder that said 'videos' and clicked on one. They were younger than they were now, in a hotel room and daddy had really curly hair.

 _"So, this was our first night in Jamaica..how do you feel?" Asked Phil off camera, Dan chuckled and shrugged his shoulders in response. "Say something, why're you being shy?"_

 _"Because you're filming me you dingus," Said Dan with a small chuckle._

 _"Thats the point, we're supposed to be testing out these cameras and vlogging everything." Said Phil, Dan chuckled and shook his head he leaned in and kissed Phil's lips, chuckling as Phil kissed him back. Dan took the camera, and outstretched his arm, showing Phil resting his head on the crook of Dan's neck, as Dan's cheek was lightly pressed against the top of his head._

 _" Oh my god I hate my hair." Said Dan, with a small scoff. Phil looked up at Dan's hair, and pressed a kiss to his head._

 _"I love your hair...its so curly," Said Phil softly, Dan turned to him and smiled at him. The video turned off, as they were about to kiss again._

Lilian smiled and clicked on another video. This time, it was one where Daddy was alone, in his room.

 _"Hey Phil, you've gone and left me for a few days to visit your family...it feels just like before, remember? Before we met...the minute I see you again I'm going to give you the biggest hug ever. I love you, and I hope you're doing ok...I can't wait for you to come back home...I kind of want to send this to you privately via Youtube but...we know how that ended the first time around. I hope you're sleeping well and having a fun time...I love you" Said Dan softly, before turning off the camera,_

She clicked on another, that showed Daddy.

 _"Here we are another day in Japan." Whispered Dan, he chuckled and cast a small side glance before pointing to Phil. " This is Phil, he's asleep right now..I'm kind of sleepy too, but not as much as he is. Mimei and Duncan are probably waiting for us, which isn't good...I should wake him up but I don't want to. He looks so peaceful and cute...I really love him. Thats why I married him, and why we're here in Japan on our honeymoon. Des is with her grandparents, we miss her. Maybe we can bring her along next time...for now enjoy sleepy Phil."_

 _Phil mumbled something under his breath, making Dan chuckle._

 _"It seems...strange almost, to think that I got married to my idol. Phil is one of the most important people in my life, and I love him...so much. I wouldn't trade him for anyone else. He's the reason why I'm even alive...weird I know, but I owe everything to him."_

 _"Dan?" Said a very groggy Phil._

 _"Oh, time to go." Said Dan, before it went black._

Finally, Lilian clicked on one final one, _that showed seven year old Destiny and two year old Zachary playing in the front yard running through the sprinklers with Phil. Dan laughed, as they were having fun and a great time really._

 _"Thats our family Lily, its lovely and we can't wait for you to come soon. " Said Dan, before turning the camera to face him. "Lily, sweetheart...listen, I might not be around to see you after you come home. So I'm going to tell you a few things I want you to know, Papa will still be there but...these are some life lessons I want to share with you because I can't give them to you in person. Follow your dreams, there will be a voice in your head called doubt. It will tell you all sorts of things, but you should never listen to it. You should chase after your dreams, and work hard to achieve them. Never give up hope, that someday you're going to make it because you are, you'll have your ups and downs..your highs and lows. But you'll make it, and you're going to be the best at whatever it is you do. Just keep following your dreams, no matter what anyone else says._

 _If you're anything like me and Phil, you'll spend time on the internet. It's a wonderful place, but it can be dangerous too...don't ever be mean to people on the internet, it may not seem like it but on the other side of that screen is another person. One just like you, be nice to them and if you have different opinions respect their opinion. You will disagree, not just on the internet but in real life too. Remember to be nice and kind, to say your opinion in a respectful way...don't give anyone else hate or say mean things to other people._

 _Make friends...lots of them, cherish them, and if you have a best friend...then you have found someone who will always be there for you, be there for them too...be their support, and they'll be yours too. I didn't have a best friend for the first eighteen years of my life, and I wasn't happy...when you have a best friend, it's like having another part of you...like a sibling, in a way. One you'll love...speaking of love. I married and fell in love with my best friend, but you might be different. Love is beautiful and special in all its forms. You have to put some work in a relationship...but it'll be worth it. You'll fight sometimes, but those fights are necessary in order to help you both grow as people. Find someone...someone who loves you, who respects you, who treats you like an equal, who is there for you when you need them most...who you can confide in._

 _If anyone, and I mean anyone weather its someone on the internet...a friend..or even your future partner, makes you feel uncomfortable. Get help, straight away...because your consent matters. You matter, and if someone doesn't respect you, your feelings, or your consent, then they have no business being in your life. It will seem hard at first, but in the end...it'll be for the best. Tell papa...always talk to papa, if you're happy..if you're scared...if you're mad, or sad...tell him. He loves you, and he wants whats best for you. It might not seem like it sometimes...but he really does._

 _But most of all, do whatever you have to do to be happy. Life is so short Lily, and in the blink of an eye...it can be gone. You have one life, and it is up to you to make it the best life ever. So live your life sweetheart...and make it a good one. I love you."_

Lily sniffed, and wiped away her tears once the video was over. She looked up, hearing a noise like the door closed and a few jangling sounds. She immediately tried to dry her eyes, and stop hiccuping when Papa walked in.

"Lily? are you alright?" Asked Phil softly, as he went over to the crying six year old.

"Nothin' just watching videos." She replied, Phil closed the laptop, and set it aside.

"Those are private Lily," Said Phil getting ready to lecture her on the importance of privacy...when he decided against it. She was upset right now, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her more. he'd been planning on napping...buthe and Dan had been so busy this week, they hadn't spent anytime with their children at all. He got the laptop and opened it again. "Want to watch something?"

She nodded, and smiled up at him, when daddy came in. she immediately hopped off the bed and ran over to him. hugging him tightly.

"Hey Lilypad, did you miss us?" Asked Dan, she nodded and wrapped her arms around Dan's neck. "I'm sorry, I know we've been super busy...but y'know what? Tomorrow we're going to spend the whole day together, just the five of us, how does that sound?"

"I like that." Said Lily, with a small smile. Dan smiled and kissed her forehead. Phil went over to the door, where Zachary and Destiny were, he smiled and picked them up as well. They laughed as he tickled them. Lily smiled and kissed Dan's cheek nuzzling up to him.


	11. Caught with Alcohol

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so I'm gonna go on a bit of an update frenzy, because my friend SmoshPhanGrrl, has left me tons of prompts that I need to get started on. So, here we are This is one of her prompts "Dan catches 16 year old Zach with some booze and/or cigarettes and gets pissed while Phil is trying to calm Dan down, while still being stern."**

 **Zachary - 16**

* * *

Zach looked down at the bottle of booze in his hand...he knew it was bad, he'd seen the specials and the anti-drinking PSAs, his friend Emma called it'juice that burns' as a sort of weird insult. He didn't know why. Still, he wondered what it was like. He'd seen Josh do it (albeit whenever Emma wasn't around) and he knew a few adults who did drank. He didn't really, but now he was curious. He wasn't technically falling into peer pressure because no one was pressuring him to do it. He was just curious, and his parents had always told him to try new things. He opened the bottle. Immediately he saw Emma's face appear in his mind, her striking blue eyes looking down at him in disappointment and anger...he'd asked her once why she was against them. Since, they weren't that bad...then she told him her grandpa died from liver failiure after being an alcoholic most of his life. 'We all die at some point, I could get hit by a car tomorrow so why quit when I could die anyway' he'd said told her...then the guilt hit him in the gut.

Was it worth sating his curiosity, if it meant hurting his friend? She wasn't there, Josh did it too, she wouldn't have to know. She always knew though...said a voice in his head...Josh reeked of alcohol when he did, and Emma would ignore him for the rest of the day whenever he did. She would make little comments and give him these looks, honestly Josh only kept doing it because he said Smoking gave him relief and Emma needed to calm down. Still, Emma was one of his best friends and it wasn't worth starting a fight over. He alcoholic beverage down when Dan opened the door.

"Hey Zach di...what is that?" Asked Dan, noticing the bottle and immediately Zachary hid them behind his back. Now he was really regretting buying it.

"Nothing a-absolutely nothing." Said Zachary, Dan knitted his brow and Zachary realized how juvenile he sounded.

" Really, if its nothing you should have no problem showing me what it is then." Said Dan, Zachary looked away before slowly taking out the box.

"Their Josh's..he accidentally left it here." Said Zachary, who felt even more guilty for throwing his friend under the bus. But Josh did drink, so it wasn't uncommon to think he'd leave them here on accident.

" So, if I were to call Josh right now and ask if he left a bottle of booze here and he should come pick them up. Would he say they were his?" Asked Dan, Zachary's eyes widened slightly. He bit his lip and nodded, Dan went over to the phone resting on the desk and began to dial the phone number. Zach's heart was beating faster and faster...he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. He was in so much trouble that was for sure...he swallowed the lump in his throat, when the phone started ringing.

"Hello? Yeah Josh this is Mr. Howell-Lester did you accidentally leave an alcoholic drink?..no?" Said Dan turning to Zachary, who avoided his gaze. "Ok, thanks thats all I needed to know. Bye."

When he hung up, Dan looked to Zachary who looked down at his feet.

" I don't know what makes me more mad the fact that you bought this or that you lied to my face. How could you be so stupid, what on earth were you thinking?" Asked Dan harshly, which through Zachary off.

"I...I don't see the big deal, a lot of teenagers drink." Replied Zachary in self defence, he knew if Emma were here she'd probably smack him...but honestly this was just to get Dan off of his back.

"Whats going on?" Asked Phil, as he went over, having heard the commotion.

"Our son bought alcohol and then proceeded to lie to my face about them." Said Dan, and Phil immediately wondered if he'd just stepped into an after school special. He cleared his throat and placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Now Dan, I'm sure that if we let Zachary ex-"

"You're a hypocrite!" Exclaimed Zachary, and it took all of Phil's energy not to facepalm. "I've seen those pictures on the internet of you and papa at a party drunk. Plus, you drank and still drink wine when you do Internet Support Groups. So as usual you're being over dramatic and a hypocrite."

"Zachary don't call you-"

" Just because I did it doesn't mean you should, and that is beside the point." Said Dan, making Zach scoff once again interrupting Phil who was growing steadily annoyed, especially since when they argued he was always caught in the middle.

" No, the point is you just don't want to be wrong for once." Said Zach, Dan shook his head and as the fighting continued, Phil's head kept on pounding. He grabbed one of Zachary's shoes from the floor and slammed it down on the desk, surprising both Zachary and Dan as they looked at him.

"Enough! Enough fighting! What is the matter with you two? You're supposed to be father and son, you're supposed to get along and love each other. Instead, somehow you always end up bickering. I know it was worse before but still, the two of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Dan, you are a full grown man arguing with a teenage boy. I understand you are discipling him, I understand you are trying to do your best here but listen to what he has to say. Sometimes we don't always understand the bigger picture, and we need to listen to his side of the story every once in awhile. " Said Phil, before turning to Zachary. " And you, Where do I begin with you? For one drinking is bad for you, we have always old you to never do it because of consequences. For another don't lie to us. There is no reason why you should ever have the need to do so, don't use what we did as an excuse to throw it in our faces and further more your father and I love you very much. We want whats best for you, and that includes this. now I will take that."

He snatched the bottle, and looked from his son to his husband who were both very stunned.

"Honestly sometimes it feels like I have two sons instead of one, now the two of you will stay here and talk things out and when you can actually act like both of your ages you may come down for dinner." Said Phil, before slamming the door.

" Well that was unexpected." Said Zachary leaning against his desk.

"Yeah, but he's right...we should stop fighting. So tell me then, what happened?" Asked Dan, Zach sighed ad looked up at him.

"I just wanted to try it, I know its bad, I know that I'm not supposed to drink it and it has health hazards and all of that other stuff, but I just wanted a small taste. I was going to toss it away...plus...I didn't drink any." Said Zachary, Dan recalled that the bottle had infact been full. "I just saw Emma and she...probably would've smacked me upside the head if I did...I didn't want to start a fight...bu I did anyway. Just not with her."

" I'm sorry, I know I should have listened, but I saw it and..I thought.."

"I know what you thought, you always think I do something wrong or you don't trust me enough." He stopped, when he said those last words, remembering his fourteenth birthday and what happened. "I mean...you think I'll do something wrong or stupid, and I won't but you automatically assume I do and...I don't...but you don't bother getting my side of the story. I thought if I lied...you'd believe me."

"Zach, listen, Its not that I think you're doing something wrong or that I don't trust you. I just don't want you to make the mistakes I made, yes I drank too when I was eighteen. I also suffered massive hangovers and those were not fun, yes I drank wine when I do Internet Support Groups but thats only when I do those videos. Clearly we both have some things we need to work on." Said Dan, Zachary nodded before going to open the door and walking past Phil who'd been listening in.

"Things didn't go so well?" Asked Phil curiously.

"Nope." Said Dan.


	12. Broken Glasses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so that last one was really angsty do we're going to be doing this semi-fluffy one to make up for it. This will be the last Zach Centric one for Now, as Destiny ones are coming. So yeah, I just thought it would be good to see this one right after last chapter because I'm a wonderful person. "How about 10 year old Zach accidentally breaks Phil's glasses by stepping on them, and he freaks out a bit because he's afraid Phil is gonna be mad, so he doesn't tell anyone, but then Dan finds him trying to hide the glasses and... stuff"**

 **Zachary - 10**

* * *

Ten year old Zachary jumped on his dad and papa's bed, honestly he knew it was bad to jump on beds but they were fun. It was almost like he could fly, besides his daddy and Papa's bed was always the bounciest. He giggled, and jumped up higher and higher trying to touch the ceiling. When he went over to the nightstand and decided to jump from there. When he heard a crunch under his feet, he looked and gasped at seeing his papa's glasses. Quickly, he jumped off the bed, and picked them up. One of the glasses' temples had fallen off. He sniffed and bit his lip trying to piece them back together. His papa was going to be super mad with him, he knew he would. Whenever Josh's parents were mad at him they hit him, and sure his papa and daddy never hit him...but what if this time they got so mad that they did? He hadn't meant to it was an accident. Immediately he went over to the door, he slowly stepped out to make sure Papa wasn't around.

Destiny was on the computer, and he could hear Lily singing and splashing in the bathroom. Now he needed to hide the glasses and everything would be ok. The ten year old went to his room, and tried to figure out the best place to hide them. Obviously not in daddy and papa's room...his room? no...the toilet? no...the backyard?...no, the sofa! Plenty of things got lost in the sofa, just last week they'd lost the remote control there. Immediately he looked around, before running to the living room. He gulped, and hoped that neither papa or daddy would find out.

He slowly went to the sofa, when Dan noticed and chuckled which immediately made the ten year old look up.

"What're you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, immediately hiding the glasses behind hs back.

"Oh really, whats that?" Asked Dan, Zachary smiled innocently up at his dad before sighing. He knew that his dad couldn't be fooled, he sniffed and looked away as he pulled out the glasses. Dan sat down on the sofa and gently took the glasses, before looking to the ten year old. "What happened sweetheart?"

" I was jumpin'..on...on the bed and..and I accidentally broke them. Please dont tell papa daddy, he'll be really, really mad at me!He...he'll hit me " Exclaimed Zachary, clinging to Dan and looking up at him with big tearful blue eyes.

"Wait, what? Zach, where would you get that idea?" Asked Dan in disbelief, as he pulled the ten year old onto the sofa, and gently brushed some of his hair back.

" Josh, his mum and dad hit him when he's in a lot of trouble..they spank his behind, and...and he said that you'd hit me if I did something really, really bad." Said Zachary, and Dan made a mental note about that. He wrapped his arms around Zachary in a tight embrace, gently kissing his forehead.

" Zach listen, Phil and I we would never, ever hurt you. No matter what bad thing you and your sisters do, we would never lay a hand on you. This was just an accident, accidents happen...but, you know you're not supposed to jump on the bed. "Said Dan, Zach nodded and sniffed as he clung to Dan, he was relieved that daddy wasn't too mad with him and that he wouldn't hurt him. "Now I have some superglue to fix these, but we do still have to tell papa the truth."

"Do we have to?" Asked Zach.

"Yes, we have to. Its called taking responsibility for what you did, come on I'll be right there with you ok?" Said Dan, Zachary nodded as he and Dan went to the office where Phil was uploading a video.

"Hey...is something wrong?" Said Phil, when he turned around and noticed the somber look on Zach's face. The ten year old looked up at Dan, who nodded before going over to Phil and explaining what happened. Phil took the glasses and set them aside, gently ruffling Zach's hair.

" I'm glad you told me the truth, that was a really good thing. You understand now why its not good to jump on the bed right?" Said Phil, Zach nodded as Phil wrapped him up in a huge hug. "Ok then, this is just a warning. Next time, you're going to be grounded..everything is ok now though."

"Really?" Said Zach,


	13. Pregnancy and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so I'm going to do one more before going to bed as its almost two in the morning but I'll finish up the rest of them tomorrow. Here is Destiny's time to shine. :Destiny, age 7, hears adults talking about babies and pregnancy, and how easy you can go from just kissing to having a baby. Only she and one of the YouTuber's sons she's friends with have been kissing, so she, being the silly child she is, thinks she's pregnant.:**

 **Destiny - 7**

* * *

Seven year old Destiny sat there on the bed as outside, the adults were cooing over daddy's stomach. Currently, daddy was pregnant with her little brother Zachary and everyone was excited. Honestly though, Destiny was just left confused. She knew it took two people to make a baby ...but how did they make a baby? She looked at the other kids, who were playing games, or watching tv, or on their phones. They wouldn't notice if she was gone. She opened the door, and saw daddy talking to the lady, who was joined by someone else. She didn't know this lady, but she saw her always trying to touch daddy's belly.

" Oh my gosh, I bet you must be so excited." Said Kalel, Dan chuckled and nodded as Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist.

"Yeah, we are." Said Phil, kissing Dan's cheek. She smiled and continued to rub Dan's belly, and Destiny slowly went closer and closer. Maybe they'd talk about how the baby was made and she'd get her answer.

" It's amazing how someone can go from kissing to being pregnant, I mean like-" Immediately Destiny stopped listening..so if people kissed, it meant they were going to have a baby?...Of course! How else would that happen? She returned to the room satisfied to have gotten her answer...when she immediately froze, and realized something. Earlier, they'd been playing Seven Minutes in Heaven' it had been the older kids' idea...and...she and Winston had kissed! Even though she liked Daxton she'd kissed Winston! Which meant she pregnant and she was going to have a baby!

Once everyone left, she went over to her parents room.

"Hey Little Lion, excited to go home after tomorrow?" Asked Phil, as she went over and climbed onto the bed. She giggled and laughed, as Phil was tickling her...when she stopped laughing at the sight of Dan's portruding belly. Then she remembered earlier, and looked up at Dan and Phil.

"Daddy, Papa...I'm pregnant." Said Destiny, and Dan almost choked on his water, whie Phil looked shocked.

"Wait what?" Said Phil, she looked away, before looking up at them.

"I heard you talking to the lady, about how kissing makes you have a baby, and...and I kissed Winston so now I'm going to have a baby." Said Destiny softly, Phil smiled and shook his head as Dan tried not to laugh.

"Aw, sweetheart you don't make babies by kissing. " Said Dan, she immediately looked up at them with bright eyes and relief on her face.

"You don't?" She asked, he chuckled and shook his head.

"No, Little Lion, there's a...different way to make babies, we'll tell you about it when you're older. For now though, you can't get someone pregnant by kissing them." Said Phil reassuringly, she smiled and laughed as Dan tickled her.

"Silly billy, " He teased, she shook her head.

"I'm not the silly billy you are." She teased back, he smirked and she squealed as he began to tickle her and she tried to get out of his grasp. Phil smiled, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Feeling better?" Asked Phil,

"Yeah, can I stay here?" She asked, Phil nodded and Dan began to tuck her in. Finally sometime later, they fell asleep.


	14. How We Lost The Radio Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so here is another Destiny one, after the next chapter which will also be a Destiny one, we're going to have a Lily one so yeah. This one is "16 year old Destiny is out and about with some friends, and someone from the BBC recognizes her(Perhaps Nick Grimshaw. I like Grimmey) and they're like, "Tell your dads that I said hi," and she has no idea who they are until she gets back, and then Dan and Phil tell her about what happened to the radio show when Dan was pregnant with her" Enjoy**

 **Destiny and Anna - 16**

* * *

"hm...no, no...ooh, definetly not...hmmm" Said Anna, as she looked through the dresses. Her dark hair pinned up, and her glasses fixed, honestly she knew Anna didn't really care. Still, Destiny found it slightly ironic that her best friend was always so picky when it came to shopping. Which was arguably one thing she both liked and loathed about her best friend. She liked that her friend wanted things to be perfect, and settled for nothing but the best...she just wished sometimes she wouldn't be so nitpicky at times. Like right now, Anna had to have the perfect dress for this huge Christmas banquet her father was throwing. She knew it was important, but they'd been there for two hours looking through dresses and Destiny was a bit hungry.

" What do you think?" Asked Anna, turning to look at Destiny and holding a yellow dress.

"Yellow?" Replied Destiny, Anna knitted her brow and looked at the dress. It was yellow and floorlength with no straps and a bit of ruffling in the back. She thought it looked fun.

"Whats wrong with Yellow?" Asked Anna, looking at Destiny curiously.

"Yellow's fine, but its not very Christmasy, maybe something in Red or Green..."Destiny paused and narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at Anna up and down. She pursed her lips, trying to figure out what she should wear. " Red...red is your color."

Anna shrugged and searched for another, Destiny looked up and she noticed someone looking at her oddly. She turned to Anna, who was looking through the racks.

" Hey, I'm going to go get us Starbucks from nearbye, I'll be back." Said Destiny, Anna nodded and Destiny walked out. Honestly, she knew that walking around with Anna she was sure to attract some slight attention. Anna had certainly filled out as they'd grown up...especially in the chest department, much to Destiny's slight envy. The guy though seemed to be looking at her, and immediately the recognition settled in his face.

"Hi, um sorry but do you know someone named Phil Lester by an chance?" Asked the man curiously.

"Yeah, he's my dad." Said Destiny, slowly taking one step back. Remembering the last time she ran into an old friend of her fathers who she'd never met before. The man immediately chuckled and smiled.

" I knew I recognized that face somewhere, you look so much like him. My name is Nick Grimshaw, I'm an old friend of his wow look at you, last time I saw you was at your parents' wedding you were just a tiny little thing. What're you fifteen sixteen?" He asked, and Destiny was left utterly confused.

"Um...sixteen, my birthday was last week...um..are you a Youtuber?" Said Destiny, he smiled and ruffled her hair.

" Nope, I know them from the Radio show at BBCR1." He explained, when his cellphone buzzed. He immediately looked at it, and scoffed lightly. " Well I gotta go, but it was nice seeing you again, tell yourdads I said hi."

Destiny nodded and watched as he waled away and talked on his cellphone...radio show? her parents had never had a radio show...had they? Well no, ok that was a lie, she remembered watching her dads old videos and them mentioning a radio show a few times. The teenager went to Starbucks, thinking about it the wole way. After finishing up shopping, she was dropped off at home.

" Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" Asked Phil from the kitchen.

"Fine, I ran into this really weird guy, he said his name was Nick Grimshaw and that he said hi." Said Destiny, before going to set her bags in her room. "Who is he?"

"Oh, he's an old friend from the radio show." Said Dan, from the couch as she returned.

"Yeah he said something about a radio show too...did you have a radio show?" She asked curiously. Phil stiffened, and Dan looked away, and she knew it probably wasn't that good.

" We did...that was why we moved to London in the first place. We used to live in Manchester, and BBCR1 decided to give us a chance to do a Christmas special. Later, they decided to give us our own radio show. We moved to London, in another flat...we had no furniture at the time, so we survived on air mattresses and cold pizza." Said Dan with a small chuckle, remembering those early days.

"Wait what? what about the furniture you had in the Manchester apartment? I've seen those videos, you had furniture there." She replied, sitting down next to Dan.

"Well...we kind of had to sell it in order to afford to buy the apartment. Money was kind of tight then, and we took a huge gamble..but eventually they approved the show and later to celebrate we went to Ikea and we bought some furniture. So it was ok." Said Dan, with a small chuckle. Phil smiled and leaned against the back of the couch behind Dan. " Anyway, the radio show was something we did every Sunday from seven to nine. We had different segments and they were a lot of fun."

" We used to do Internet News which we brought over from the Super Amazing Project, where we told the weirdest stories that were on the internet, we did a segment called 'Sorry I don't know how to Internet' where people would call in and tell their stories of people's failiures with technology, we had Dan vs. Phils which were challenges Dan and I did against each other, and the winner picked a song...it was so much fun. The BBCR1 would even have us present the Reading Festival, award shows, The Brits, we got to meet so many celebrities and Radio hosts and we made friends with some of them. Later our Radio show got downsized into the Internet Takeover, which was every monday from 9-10. We didn't do as many things as the other one but it was still fun." Explained Phil, recalling those days.

"Sounds like it..why did you give it up?" She asked curiously.

Dan and Phil immediately became quiet, with Phil placing a comforting hand on Dan's shoulder, and Dan gripping the hand tightly.

"Well...I was pregnant with you, and we had made a video about that...the BBCR1 heads they...they didn't like that I was a carrier. So, they offered to give the Radio show to Phil only, and fire me." Said Dan softly, as Phil wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a comforting hug. " Phil stood up for me, and well..thats how we lost it."

"So...I'm why you lost it?" Asked Destiny softly.

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

They exclaimed simultaneously.

" We lost the show because of a bigoted idiot not you, besides it's a good thing we did. As much as we're grateful for all of the opportunities the radio show gave us, I'm glad we lost it. This way we could focus more on you and your siblings, on our Youtube channels and sure we still host Reading Festival but its not under the BBC anymore. Plus, we're not as overworked and tired as we used to be." Said Phil reassuringly, Dan smiled and gently ran a hand through her hair. She looked up, and smiled softly.

"Go get your brother and sister, dinner's almost ready." Said Dan, she nodded and went to go get Lily and Zach.

"Would you do it all again if you could?" Asked Phil softly, as the three of them came running out excitedly. Dan smiled, and looked up at Phil with a small smile.

"Yes." He replied, before kissing him.


	15. Another Pregnancy Scare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so here is A Destiny one thats kind of like the one before last, but way different. 19 year old Destiny thinks she's pregnant, and decides to just tell Phil and attempt to hide it from Dan, but then Phil accidentally let's it slip before he takes Destiny to the doctor, and then Dan has the expected maternal(paternal?) freak out." So yeah, enjoy!**

 **Destiny - 19**

* * *

When she was seven years old, she thought one could get pregnant through kissing, even fearing she'd gotten pregnant because she'd kissed a boy...when she was twelve her parents had told her the truth, as she'd gotten her period. Then she made a mistake...she and Ben had been arguing, about what she didn't even remember. All she did know was that they'd spouted such hateful things at each other. Later, after both had calmed down and talked it over...they'd forgiven each other, and that night well...she was so sure they'd used protection. Now however, her period had been late and she felt just a bit bloated. She looked down at the pregnancy test in the box still. What would happen if she was? She was too young, only nineteen...and still in Uni. She didn't have a job, she wasn't married, she couldn't give the baby the life it needed and she highly doubted that Ben would stay...and her parents what would they say.

She sniffed, and felt her eyes begin to water...they'd probably yell at her, would they disown her? She hoped not, The nineteen year old sniffed and crawled into her bed under the covers. Apprehensivly, she grabbed her cellphone, and looked through her contacts...daddy..or papa...maybe papa, daddy would freak out too much. She sighed softly, and pressed the button.

"Hello...papa...I did something bad." She whimpered, before crying.

" Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where are you?" Asked Phil frantically, she sniffed and sighed trying to make the tears stop coming.

"I'm in my room...I'm...papa..." She whimpered, before crying once more. The phone clicked, and after a few hours she looked up to hear knocking at her door. The nineteen year old slowly got up, and opened it, immediately Phil wrapped his arms around her tightly. She sniffed, and immediately hugged him tightly and cried onto his shirt. He gently ran a hand through her hair, he didn't know what was wrong or what happened. All he knew was that his daughter called him in the middle of the night crying, so immediately Phil drove to Manchester University to see what was wrong.

"Come on Little Lion, tell me whats wrong." He whispered as he led her to the bed and sat down.

"I...Ben and I we...we had a fight...and...and later, we made up and, I thought..I thought we were careful, and...but...but my period is late, and...and I think..I think..." She replied, before sniffing and crying. Phil gently wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. "Now you and...and daddy..and Ben are going to hate me, and I can't be a teenage mum...I...I can't."

"Hey, we would never hate you sweetheart. Look, tomorrow I'll take you to the doctor...there may be a chance that you're not pregnant." Said Phil, she looked up at him with bloodshot red eyes.

"And if I am?" She asked.

"Then we'll help you, alright? we'll be right there for you." Said Phil softly. "C'mon I'll take you home and make an appintment with the doctor tomorrow ok"

She sniffed and nodded, and sat there on the bed crying as Phil packed a few clothes into a bag. She locked the door, and followed Phil to the car the rest of the drive was silent. Phil looked at her, as she sniffed and wiped away her tears. He gently ran a hand through her hair comfortingly, when they got home Destiny immediately went to her room to sleep. Phil sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as he went to his room and settled next to the still asleep Dan. He gently stroked Dan's cheek as his other hand went to the scar on Dan's stomach.

He knew that if Destiny was pregnant, that thankfully she wouldn't become as ill as Dan had gotten during his pregnancies. Still, he didn't want to tell Dan...at least, not until they had the full truth. He sighed, and hugged Dan closely, while Dan rolled over and cuddled up to Phil. The next day, Destiny was sitting there in the dining room listening as papa was in the living room talking to the doctor. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she just felt so bad right now. She didn't have the energy to do anything right now. Dan walked out, and saw Phil hanging up when he turned and saw Des sitting there, almost like a dark cloud was hanging over her.

"Are you alright Des?" Asked Dan softly, She looked up and nodded.

"'M fine." She replied, Dan gently placed a hand on her forehead, before sitting down.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" He asked in concern, She sniffed and shook her head not even bothering to look up at him.

" Dan, she's just feeling sick so we're headed to the doctor." Said Phil, immediately Dan looked up at Phil, who realized that was probably not the best thing to say. "It's nothing bad she just thinks she might be pregnant."

He immediately covered his mouth, and Destiny immediately looked up at Phil with the biggest look of betrayal he'd ever seen in his life. Dan's jaw dropped, and he looked at Destiny who bit her lip and turned away.

"Is that true?" He asked, she sniffed and nodded. Dan immediately stood up, and sighed rubbing his temples and shaking his head. "I...how could you be so irresponsible?"

"Dan!" Exclaimed Phil, but Dan kept going.

" From day one we have always emphasized on taking care of yourself and using protection and-"

" I thought I did! I thought Ben and I used protection, I heard him taking it out of the wrapper, I saw him put it on, I was responsible! I just...I don't know what happened...and now I'm going to be a teenage mother...I don't want to be a mum, I...I'm not ready." She cried, looking up at Dan with tears streaming down her face. "And I'm sorry daddy, I know you warned us but...I'm sorry."

Dan sighed, and immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She sniffed and hugged him just as tightly, Dan looked over to Phil who met his gaze.

"It'll be alright Des, everything's going to be ok." Said Dan softly.

Thankfully, when they went to the doctor later it had turned out that she was just late, still Des was just glad that she dodged a bullet. She did want kids someday just not right now.


	16. Trouble at School for Zach and Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so here is a Lily one and it is This one's about Lily at age 15. In the hallway at school, a few guys are with her, just being annoying guys and hitting on her. Zach sees, and like any normal protective brother, he knocks the crap out of them and ends up in detention. Dan's a bit irked that he got in trouble, and Phil is slightly upset for the same reason, until Lily sets the story straight."**

 **Lillian - 15**

 **Zach - 17**

* * *

Lillian hummed, as she was busy posing up the posters for the Theatre Club on the bulliten board. She let out a squeak, when someone smacked her butt. The fifteen year old girl, immediately turned around to see Seth Mastima, standing there. Seth was tall, and had red hair he always had gelled upwards and that wasn't ven going into the cocky attitude or his skeeviness.

"What do you want Seth?" She asked clearly not amused.

" Oh nothing Lily, but you know I can't stay away for long." Said Seth, as his beady black eyes looked into her brown ones. Lilian shook her head, and went to walk away, when he immediately blocked her path, and pressed his hand to the wall effectively cornering her. Which, didn't help anything. She was freaked out honestly, but she had to be strong...she had to. He chuckled, and looked down at her.

"Oh Lily, you make my willy go all silly." He said, making Lilian cringe at that. Her eyes widened as he leaned in to kiss her, when someone elbowed him in the side, and pushed him back.

"Seriously Seth? how many times must we go through this?" Asked Zachary, getting infront of his sister who smiled and sighed in relief. "She's never going to go out with you, and she never will so do yourself a favor before I knock every single tooth out of your mouth and leave her alone."

Seth growled and stood up, glaring at Zachary who just stood there with a smirk on his face. He hated the older boy, sometimes he just wanted to smash his face in. Maybe then Lily would see he meant business. Seth clenched his hands tightly into fists and ran at him, when Zachary punched him in the solar plexus before hitting him with an uppercut. Lilian immediately looked at her watch.

"Cue teacher in 3...2..." Said Lily, before both siblings paused and heard a teacher going.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Its kind of scary how that happens so frequently you can tell." Said Zach, Lilian nodded and turned to the teacher who motioned for the three of them to follow. Zach making sure to keep Lily as far from Seth as possible, honestly he had no idea why Seth was so obsessed with his sister. Sure, guys found Lilian pretty and yes they flirted with her but Seth was just a huge pervert. Constantly following her around, trying to be "friendly", only to go back to being a jerk behind her back, he was so weird. They sat down in the Dean's office. Their parents soon arrived.

"Ah hello Mr. Howell Lester and Mr. Howell Lester...I see you both so much I should just have two seats just for you." Said The Dean,

"What ha...Lily?" Said Dan, Lilian looked back and smiled at her fathers innocently. Dan and Phil were immediately both confused, as usually they were there for Zach not Lily. They took their seats and Zach immediately slumped in his seat. Knowing he wasn't going to hear the end of it. The Dean cleared his throat.

"There was an altercation in the hall between your son and another student...this is the fifth time this month. Now your son is a very bright boy, he has Bs and As in his classes, and his teachers' only complaint is that he tends to be sarcastic and cheeky. " Said the Dean, Phil looked over to Dan who gave him a small look before both turned to look at their son. " He is smart, all he needs to do is control that mouth and control those fists. This is the fifth time he has attacked the same student. Now, he is in detention for the rest of the week and will be suspended for the rest of the day."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Asked Dan, turning to Zach who huffed and sat up.

" He deserved it, and y'know what I will gladly take those detentions so that I may further reflect on my actions which I have no remorse for." Said Zach, before standing up and taking a bow.

"Are you kidding, Zach! seriously?" Exclaimed Dan as Zach sat down, the teenager rolled his eyes as he did so. " This isn't a joke, what did he do that was so bad you have to beat him up five times?"

"Young man we are going to have a serious talk when we get home, you're going to be grounded for this whole week." Said Phil,

"Oh thats really terrible." Said Zach sarcastically, while he mentally winced as his father turned red.

"Fine, then that can be another week then since you don't seem to care." Said Dan, Lilian's eyes widened as she looked at her dads and brother, who just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, I wasn't planning on doing anything next week anyway. But go ahead keep it coming, this is pretty entertaining I mean I guess you guys could ask me but hey punishment sounds more fun." He replied, and Lilian shook her head lightly smacking her brother's arm trying to get him to shut up.

"Fine three weeks." Said Phil, and Zach shrugged once more. Lilian immediately stood up, and screamed making them all stop and look at her as she huffed and tried to regain her composure.

" It wasn't Zach's fault, it was Seth's. He smacked my butt and told me that I make his 'willy silly' Zach was only being a good big brother, and making sure I didn't get hurt. Thats what he's been doing this whole time! He follows me between classes, he acts like a jerk to my friends behind my back, and I swear sometimes it looks like he wants to kill Zach. And I've told you, but you always say 'oh boys will be boys' and you never do anything about it!" She yelled glaring at the headmaster.

"He did what?" Asked Dan, and immediately Lilian stopped, and she and Zach turned to Dan and Phil.

"Why didn't either of you say anything?" Asked Phil, Lilian knitted her brow and looked up at him.

" He said he did...he said he was going to call our parents and talk to you over the phone. I thought since I wasn't doing anything wrong that you and papa jus...never talked to me about it." Said Lilian, and immediately Dan turned to the Dean who shrank back in his seat.

"So let me get this straight, all month my daughter has been sexually harassed, and you don't think we have a right to know?" Asked Dan, trying to keep a level head. "Then you have the nerve to say my son was doing this without provocation when he was clearly defending his sister?"

The Dean coughed and muttered something unintelligable under his voice, looking up to Phil, who motioned to Dan as if telling him to answer the question. Zach and Lilian tried hard not to smirk, and looked away. Dan folded his arms over his chest and looked down at the old man with a very icy gaze.

" I want this boy suspended, expelled, preferably the latter, I don't care what you have to do just keep him away from her and if she or any girl comes to you saying that a boy is bothering them like this. You call their parents, and if I find out that you try to do this again? Then I can and will drag you through the mud and make sure you and that despicable boy never ever go near this school again. Oh, and Zachary won't be serving those detentions...will he?" Asked Dan, The Dean immediately shook his head. Dan smiled.

"Good, kids get your things you're leaving school early." Said Dan, They went out, and immediately Dan and Phil looked at Seth who shrank back with fearful eyes as he saw Dan and Phil. Behind them, Lily waved and Zachary stuck his tongue out. Seth glared and immediately went to punch Zach, when Phil stepped infront and the teenager immediately backed down.

"Touch them again, and you will find yourself in a world of trouble." Said Phil, Seth nodded and looked down.

"So...am I still grounded?" Asked Zach, as they walked down the hall. Phil chuckled, and ruffled his son's hair.

"I'd say we can let you off the hook this once." Said Phil, ruffling his hair, Dan smiled and turned to Lily kissing the top of her head as she smiled up at him.


	17. Camping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so the wonderful SmoshPhanGrrl has provided mw with more ideas, and I know we've had some pretty angsty ones but here we have some fluff! Don't get too used to it, as we're going to have a huge angsty one soon followed by a fluffy one to soothe you all. enjoy XD "They take the kids camping, and then Zach is pretending to be brave while Lily is a bit scared, and he's telling ghostie stories to scare her, then night falls hard, and he gets scared."**

 **Destiny - 16**

 **Zachary - 11**

 **Lilian - 9**

* * *

" Why did we decide to do this instead of going to a resort?" Asked Phil, as he and Destiny were straggling behind the little group, with Lilian and Zachary up ahead and Dan in between the two groups. He chuckled, and looked back at Phil with a small smile. Phil definetly wasn't kidding when he'd said he hated camping all those years ago. He'd been reluctant to come at least, as had Destiny. The two of them trying to talk Dan into doing some other family vacation. The other two, Zacha and Lily however were really excited by this.

" Phil, it'll be fun. Besides, two out of three of the kids are having fun." Said Dan, turning to Destiny who playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled, and shook his head before turning and seeing Zach climb some big boulders and hop from one to the other.

"Zach, get down from there!" He exclaimed, making Zach pout as he hopped off

"Aw come on dad, I'm not scared."Said Zach, Lilian rolled her eyes and pulled her brother over to the nearbye river, where the two then proceeded to collect rocks and sip them along the water. Dan sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Zach had started showing bit of a rebellious streak, and it unnerved him slightly. Phil placed a hand on his shoulder and Dan smiled at him. When they finally arrived at the campsite, Dan, Phil, and Destiny began to set everything up while Zach and Lily wandered not too far.

" Zach look!" Exclaimed Lily, when she saw an old abandoned house. It was covered in moss, and vines with a few window panes being cracked. and the door open. Immediatelt Zach was a bit unnerved...still. he was brave. Despite what his dad thought he was the bravest boy ever and he was going to prove it. Immediately he ran over to the house, and Lilian gasped.

"Zach! we shouldn't be here!" She exclaimed.

"Relax Lily, there probably isn't anyone here." Said Zach, Lilian shook her head as he went up the front steps. She looked back, down the path towards the campsite before turning to Zach who was at the door. The nine year old immediately ran back deciding to go tell her parents. Meanwhile the eleven year old boy was entranced, by the house as he entered. It was a small cabin, with an unused fireplace and he was startled by the deer head on the mantle. The old leather chair was dusty...as were most of the things here. The eleven year old went over and saw a picture of a couple. It was incredibly dusty, he gently set it back down before moving on to another room. Honestly he felt like he was in a video game.

He gasped, when someone placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked back and sighed as Destiny laughed.

"You should have seen your face." She teased.

"That wasn't funny Des." He replied with a small pout. She scoffed and shook her head.

" Oh relax, besides what were you thinking just randomly going off into some random person's house...even if it is abandoned...and dusty." Said Destiny, looking around at the cabin. She shook her head, and the two of them headed back to the camp site. He sat through a whole lecture about how dangerous that was, how something bad could have happened, how he needed to be more careful. Thankfully papa said it was time for dinner, which cut the lecture short.

After eating their dinner, Phil was with Destiny, Zach, and Lily by the fire while Dan was cleaning taking the used paper plates and cups out to a nearby bin. The three of them trading ghost stories

"So, what was in there?" She asked.

"Nothing," He replied, when an idea popped into his mind they were camping after all. "except an old ghost, see long ago that used to be the home of the watcher in the woods"

Lilian gasped, and looked up at her brother, while Des and Phil shared a small look as Zachary kept going.

"A long, long, time ago there lived a couple there in that very cabin. They were old and wanted to retire, so they did...but the wife didn't know that her husband was actually a murderer. He would kidnap people, and take them into the woods where he would hunt them down before killing them and setting his dogs on them. The wife, never knew...until one day she found something that belonged to the victims. So he panicked and grabbed an axe before giving her forty whacks and then he killed himself. They say his ghost is in the woods...and that sometimes, you can still here his dogs howling." Said Zach, when Dan placed his hands on Zachary's shoulders making him scream. The others laughed, as did Dan who sat down.

" Telling ghost stories?" Said Dan,

"Yeah, I just got done telling a really scary one." Said Zach proudly, Dan chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Alright, its time for bed It's getting dark." Said Dan, the kids groaned, before going to their tents Destiny in one and the other two in another whilst Dan and Phil went in theirs. Zachary laid there on his back, as the fairy lights gave a small glow to the room...still...he couldn't help thinking about the story he told. He knew it was made up, but he was still freaked out just abit. He gasped, and his eyes widened when he saw a shadowy figure outside the tent. He looked back to Lily, who was asleep...his chest started caving in on itself and his throat was contricting. He closed his eyes tightly trying to tell himself it wasn't real...that he was safe...he slowly peered outside. There was nothing there, the fire had gone out. Leaving nothing but dark woods surrounding them.

Slowly he stepped out, he could feel his heart beating incredibly fast and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. There was something in the woods...it was coming closer and closer, he could feel it. he sniffed and tried to calm down, he was brave...he was...he wasn't a little kid anymore. So why was he stil scared? He looked back to his parents' tent before walking over to the log near the fire and sitting down. Dan looked out of the tent and saw Zach was up.

"Zach? is everything alright?" Asked Dan, as he walked out of the tent and sat next to him.

" I'm supposed to be brave...I'm Lily's big brother, I'm supposed...t-to be big and...and st-strong and..and not get scared and...and not...n-not af-fraid of the dark...or cr-cry." Said Zachary, as he started crying. Dan hugged his son tightly.

"You are brave, and you're strong...one of the strongest people I know. Crying isn't weakeness, neither is being afraid...everyone gets afraid sometimes."Said Dan comfortingly.

"Even you?" Asked Zach, looking up at his dad.

"Especially me. I'm a bit more panicky then papa is mostly because I overthink things. Y'know, I'm actually afraid of trees." Said Dan, Zachary knitted his brow and looked up at Dan. "And moths, too especially when they land on you."

Zachary laughed, as Dan immediately began to tickle him. He tried to get out of his father's grasp but couldn't finally Dan stopped and Zach sniffed before looking up at him curiously.

"Why're you afraid of trees and moths?"He asked.

"Moths are freaky looking, and I don't like them at all as for trees..."He paused for a bit before smiling softly. "I saw a movie called the Blair Witch Project when I was younger and it freaked me out. "

Zach wanted to comment on the pause but decided against it, he sniffed as his dad gently ran a hand through his hair. He yawned and felt his eyelids begin to droop as he snuggled closer to Dan. Dan stood up, and led him over to Zach and Lily's tent tucking him back in and gently kissing his forehead. Dan turned to Lily, and kissed her forehead, before closing the tent. He looked out at the dark forest before sighing and heading back in with Phil.


	18. Shoving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so this one is going to be pretty angsty, it is "Dan and Zach's verbal altercation gets too heated, and then Zach gets so mad he shoves Dan." and is going to be filled with a lot of angst. Enjoy**

 **Destiny - 22**

 **Zachary - 17**

* * *

" Just leave me alone!" Exclaimed Zach, as he walked down the hall and Destiny did her best to tune out the fighting and arguing she knew would happen by concentrating on her book. Dan immediately followed after him, his arms folded and clearly not happy about whatever the argument was this time.

"No Zach, I'm tired of this. Why can't you just learn to control your tongue?" Asked Dan in exhasperation, they'd gone to dinner with some people who wanted to do business with Dan and Phil...well..primarily with him, and while he didn't like it he and Phil were at least trying to remain civil. Meanwhile Zachary, was unleashing his sarcasm and wit on him.

"Why? So I can be like you and not say anything while people look down on the person I married? Oh but wait I totally forgot, we have to be polite and just take it right? I mean screw how papa feels, its all about you" Asked Zachary sarcasm dripping from his tone, Dan sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Zach believe me, I would have loved nothing more than to go off on him but we needed this. Phil understands and-"

"And he's used to it, is that what you were going to say?" Asked Zachary, glaring at him, Dan stood his ground and tried to keep himself calm. He hadn't liked it either...he never liked it when people chose him over Phil. But he and Phil both agreed that this was more important, and that Phil didn't mind. It hurt Dan, it really did but he had to do what was best. Zachary just shook his head and looked up at him in disbelief.

" Y'know sometimes I wonder why he puts up with you. All you care about is yourself." He retaliated.

" Zach, it's not as simple as you think it is. Maybe if you actually listened instead of throwing tantrums like a child, you'd understand. Sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to do. Even if it hurts." Said Dan, Zachary shook his head always wondering what his dad meant by that. When his mind brought up an idea that made him even angrier than before.

" Is that your way of saying you wish you didn't have me, because you use that an awful lot when we fight." Said Zach, Dan shook his head in shock . " Well thats fine, you hate me and I hate you."

Dan sighed, feeling like a knife had been plunged into his heart. He stood his ground, and noticed the duffle bag , Dan looked up into his son's blue hateful eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Out, I don't want to stay in the same house as you...but I don't want papa to be sad...we have to do things we don't want to right?" Said Zach, before opening the door. Dan shook his head, and grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Dan, when Zach not even thinking shoved Dan off of him. With enough force that Dan stumbled back a bit, the two of them were immediately shocked. Zach looked at his hand realizing what he'd did...he looked at his dad, and immediately Zach was sorry...he believed in only laying a hand on someone if they deserved it...and his dad didn't. Immediately Destiny went over and got inbetween them.

"You want to get out of here so bad? then go and don't bother coming back." Said Destiny, glaring at her little brother. " He almost died bringing you into the world and this is the thanks he gets? Constantly arguing, and running your stupid mouth, and shoving him? If you don't want to be here so badly then just leave! We would be better off without you anyway!"

"Destiny stop." Said Dan, Destiny clenched her hands tightly into fists.

"He should've gotten rid of you when he had the chance." Said Destiny, and Zach ran out the door.

" That wasn't right." Said Dan, as Destiny looked back at him sheepishly. "Sweetheart I know you were defending me, but your brother did not deserve that."

She sighed and looked down, as he immediately went out when he saw Zach sitting there underneath the lamp post on the pavement. Dan immediately went over, and sat down next to him, Zachary didn't say anything...he just kept faceing front. Shrinking back, when Dan went to placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you hate me, but I have never once hated you. From the moment you were born...I loved you, and I don't regret having you. you're right I...I should'v had better priorities and admittedly, some of the things you said to him were kind of funny." Said Dan softly, Zach sniffed and sighed.

"I didn't mean to shove you I...I'm sorry. I was mad and...and I...I'm sorry." Said Zach softly, Dan hugged him. "I don't hate you either...but I know what'll happen when we go back, everything will be fine for a bit and then we'll get into another fight and then it'll happen all over again. We'll never stop fighting...maybe she's right...I mean, I almost wished you out of existance I...I don't deserve to have a dad like you."

"Zach thats, thats not true. Yes you're hot headed, you're stubborn, and have a big mouth but...you're also brave and selfless, and protective, yes we fight a lot. Thats jst because we're so similar and we tend to buttheads. So yes fights are inevitable, but no matter how many of them we get into...I will always love you, alright? You're one of the few things in this world I'm proud of." Said Dan softly, Zach looked up at Dan.

" Thanks, she hates me though right?" He asked,

"No, she's...a little angry, but she doesn't hate you. Lets go home." Said Dan, Zach nodded and together they headed back.


	19. I saw Papa Snogging a lady

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so wow that one was super angsty...um this next one is pretty fluffy "5 year old Lily sees Dan and Phil dramatically making out for one of Dan's videos. Dan is cross dressing as one of his characters, and she doesn't realize that it's actually Dan, and that they were just acting. So she finds Dan a bit later to tell him that she caught Papa snogging with some weird lady." One thing I also noticed is that the chapters with the girls are usually fluffy and ones with Zach are filled with angst...I guess thats to be expected**

 **Lily - 5**

* * *

"Dan are you sure about this I mean you did just get out of the hospital a few days ago."Said Phil, carrying a few shopping bags Dan smiled and kissed Phil's cheek.

"I'm fine Philly, really." Said Dan, when someone bumped into him. He and Phil looked to see two people making out...rather passionately. To the point the girl's hair was messy, and the man's hands were up her skirt. Dan blushed, and tried hard not to stare as she started moaning in a very sexual manner.

"Sorry there mate." Said the guy, before turning back to his grielfriend, Dan slowly inched closer to Phil as the other couple was furiously making out and her moans were getting louder and louder. Eventually, she erupted into a fit of laguhter, as he kissed her breasts. Dan slowly pulled Phil away but the older man just couldn't stop staring. The other guy immediately looked up at Phil.

"Wanna join in?" He asked, looking at Phil up and down. The girl giggled and eyed Dan, who smiled politely.

"Um no thank you we have to go."Said Dan, as he and Phil rounded the corner. The two of them immediately burst into a small fit of laughter.

"Aww, that was kind of cute." Said Phil, as Dan chuckled. "I was thinking of doing a video later, maybe I should include them?"

"You have to." Said Dan, Phil

" I dunno, do you think peple would think its problematic or like I'm making fun of them?" He asked curiously, Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No Phil, if its you they won't, if I did it then yes but because its you no. Now come on, lets head home." Said Dan, and Phil decided they'd talk later. When they got home, they decided to do the video whilst the kids were busy.

"Zoom! Zoom! Zo..." Five year old Lily stopped playing with the cars, when she heard weird noises coming from mama and papa's room. The tiny five year old rushed over, her tiny pigtails bobbing up and down. When she saw papa wearing a cap and kissing a strange lady...the lady looked like daddy if he had breasts and long hair. They had a camera set up, so she assumed they were making a video. But she hadn't heard the lady come in, and she didn't know they'd be having company. Puzzled Lilian went to go play elsewhere.

Later, Daddy came out of the room, and and went to the kitchen to get started on dinner. Lily went over, and hugged Dan who chuckled and looked down at the tiny little girl, he picked her up and set her down on the counter.

"Is the lady staying for supper?" She asked curiously.

"What lady Lilypad?" Asked Dan, Lilian rolled her eyes wondering why daddy was being so silly.

"The lady in yours and papa's room snogging papa." She replied. Dan chuckled, and ruffled her hair.

" Oh sweetheart that wasn't a lady that was me in a costume daddy and I were acting."He explained. "Its sort of like playing pretend, where yu dress up and pretend to be someone else."

"Oh, why?" She asked.

"It was for a video, silly." He replied, she shrugged and hopped off the counter.


	20. Carrier

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

 **Hey Pastries, so here is another chapter, and it deals with "19 year old Zach coming out to Breanna as a carrier" and this chapter is both parts angsty, and another part fluffy. After this, the kids will be involved in a small prank war, and followed by yet another situation inwhich Zach walks in on Dan and Phil mid-coitus. After that, I am open to ideas. So, lets get started**

 **Zachary - 19**

* * *

Ever since he was two years old, Zach knew that he was a little bit different than the other boys. Like his dad, he was a carrier born male but with a fully functional uterus and falloipian tubes, that carried fewer eggs than girls but, even so if he wasn't careful...he'd be pregnant, like his dad was. He wasn't ashamed of what he was, but at the same time being a carrier wasn't something you advertised...and while the symptoms were mainly internal. There were still a few ways it affected him outwardly. Like girls carriers went through a sort of period, as well as having to deal with the sideaffects that came with it. Such as cramps, and abdominal pains which hurt like hell, bloating which could be hidden under baggy clothing, headaches, cravings, all that fun stuff. Still, they were things that he could control, things he could hide from everyone.

His parents were always open and supportive, telling him that it was his body and he could choose to tell people or not. Then his grandpa told him a story...about a relative who was a carrier, who'd ended up dead. He'd been ten years old, and his family had gone to visit Dad's side of the family for holidays, before heading up north. He told his grandpa...who in turn had told him, that he shouldn't tell people all willy-nilly..that being a carrier had consequences. Before, his dad told him that there was nothing wrong with him, and that just because he was a carrier didn't make him superior or inferior to other boys. His grandfather on the other hand, drilled it into his head that being a carrier was something people would hate him for. That people would think he was disgusting, a freak, something unnatural and foreign that needed to be gotten rid of.

Ever since then, he tried his best to hide it. Hiding the bloating, the cravings, the acne, the cramps and everything else. Sure his friends knew his dad was a carrier, but his dad was an adult...he was their same age. Everytime he thought of telling..his grandfather's words would come back, and he could see them turning on him..with looks of pure disgust and loathing. Telling him he was nothing more than a freak. Only Josh ever knew, his best friend who'd found out on accident, when Lily accidentally told. When Josh found out...he'd looked at him confused as if not knowing how he should feel about that...Thankfully Josh said he'd keep it a secret.

He never told any of his other friends though...not even his girlfriend.

The now uni student looked in the mirror, he was starting to look a little bloated. When Breanna entered the room, the two lived in a small flat not far from uni, and the nineteen year old girl forgot what she was going to say.

"Um...are you ok?" She asked, when Zach immediately grabbed his shirt babbling excuses as he hurriedly struggled to put it on, all the while Breanna's brown eyes never left his stomach. Having lived with Zachary for a few months now, she started noticing a few things she never fully had before. Like how once a month for a week he wore baggy shirts and sweaters, sometimes his acne flared up..other times he'd have huge cravings or be irritable...and whenever he used the bathroom it smelled like Windex. She went over, and placed her hand on his stomach. her other hand slowly making its way around his waist.

" What're you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Are you bloated?" She asked, looking up at him in slight concern.

"Yeah um...I...I just have gas or something." He replied, she lifted an eyebrow, and shifted her weight as she looked him over. She noticed some small amount of acne, and it seemed strange to her...but all of those symptoms..they seemed like the symptoms someone had on their period. However, Zachary was a guy, she knew he was she didn't need proof of that. Unless...

"Zach, are you...like your dad?" She asked curiously.

"Hard headed, sarcastic, and stubborn? yeah pretty much." He replied, with a small nervous chuckle. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

" No...well technically yes, but...I mean...are you a carrier?" She asked, "And before you deny it. You have signs like mine when I'm on my period, so...are you?

Zachary paused, and sat on the bed, prompting her to sit next to him, he sighed and replayed the conversation he'd had with his grandfather in his mind...and yet, he thought of his parents too. Papa could have left dad when he found out he was a carrier...but he didn't. They stayed together, maybe...she..no..that would be asking too much of her, to accept a freak like him. She placed a hand over his, her warm brown eyes looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah..." He replied hesitantly. "I am...being a carrier its...its genetic...so if I have a son he might be and, if that kid has a boy wel.. you get the picture. I know you probably think its disgusting..most people do and if you...want to b-break up I'll understand. I'm a freak."

" You're not a freak," She replied, prompting him to look up at her. "So you can give birth, women do that too and just because you're a guy doesn't mean you're a freak. It makes you special. "

"There's nothing special about it." Said Zach, before sighing.

" My mum says that a long time ago back in 2015 and even farther than that...people used to think the same about anyone who was different. If you were another color, if you loved someone who was the same gender you were, if you transitioned from one gender to another, if you were considered different you were labeled a freak. But...there's nothing wrong with you...just because you don't fit in with what other people think is normal, doesn't mean you're a freak." She replied, he smiled softly at her and she lightly shoved him playfully. "I can't believe you hid it so well all these years."

"What can I say, I'm a great actor." He replied, she smiled and kissed his lips. He smiled and kissed her back, when his stomach rumbled.

"So, you know how accomadating you are, when its my time of the month? Now its my turn to be accomadating...so...Netflix and pizza?" She asked, he smiled and gave a small chuckle. Grateful that she took it well and...that maybe this meant his grandpa was wrong. That not everyone would find him repulsive and disgusting.

"That sounds nice." He replied, softly.


	21. Prank War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, so thanks to SmoshPhanGrrl for the pranks and after this is, yes another angsty Zach one...I just realized that the girls ones tend to be fluffy while Zach is just a big ball of angst. Though to be fair Dan and Phil were kind of the same way. Anyway, this is the kids doing a prank war.**

 **Destiny - 17**

 **Zachary - 12**

 **Lilian - 10**

* * *

Today was April 1st, and on April 1st it was customary to play a trick on someone. So of course Zach, being the wonderful little brother he was...was going to play a prank on his big sister. Of course, he enlisted the help of his little sister to do so...by bribing her with chores and dessert of course, but it worked and that was the important part in all of this. Lily was currently on the lookout outside Des' door, whilst his 17 year old sister was asleep. Having been up late last night, and snuck back in through the window...how did he know this? He'd heard daddy and papa yelling at her last night. Still, right now he had to be quiet and vigilant. He got her laptop, and went to Youtube. pulling up the best hits of Miley Cyrus, he put the volume on maximum before quickly closing the laptop and sneaking out of the room. Destiny, groaned and sighed as she woke up.

The teenager knitted her brow, wondering why her laptop was here. She sighed and opened it, screaming as Miley Cyrus' voice erupted from the speakers. She glared as Zachary laughed, before smirking. So, that was how he wanted to play it...well..she had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. She got her phone, and texted Anna to get her some goat's milk. A plan in mind, once Anna was over, she ran down the stairs and collected the milk. Making sure that Zach was on the couch with Lilian.

Zachary looked up, as Anna came by with milk which was odd.

" What's that?" He asked, as he and Lily peered upwards.

"Nothing, just some...supper amazing milk, its better than almond milk even." She replied, making sure to hide the name with her hand. Zachary narrowed his eyes, wondering what she was getting at with this. She smiled and walked to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass and drinking it. She hid her disgusted face, and set the glass down.

"Hey don't we have cookies?" Said Destiny, before going to the pantry, Zachary both suspicious and curious went over to the glass of milk. Well, he was thirsty and besides if Des had dranken it how bad could it be? He drank some and his eyes widened. She laughed, as he spit it back out, into the sink.

"What is this?" He asked in horror, the teenage girl took the glass.

"That dear little brother is goat's milk." She replied, before taking a sip and sighing. "Victory is a glass best served cold."

Zach glared at her and ran off...no, he was not going to lose. When he stopped and smirked, an idea popping into his head. He smirked, and quietly went past his dads' room as they were still asleep, they'd stayed up all night waiting for Des and needed rest. He went over, and poured some of Lilian's glitter into Destiny's hairdryer before smirking, immediately Destiny walked in her eyes narrowed.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing." Said Zachary, with a small smile before handing her the blow dryer. Destiny looked down at the dryer, obviously Zach had to have done something to it. So she smirked.

"Lily, do you want to use my blow dryer!" She called and Zach's face turned pale. He immediately went to stop Lily, but the ten year old had gone in...and the next thing he knew there was a scream, he ran in and saw glitter everywhere and most of it in Lily's hair and on her clothes. Lily looked up, at her siblings who were looking at each other. The ten year old sniffed and ran crying to Dan and Phil waking them up.

"Why is Lily covered in glitter and crying?" Asked Phil, with a small yawn.

"Prank war." They replied simultaneously, Phil sighed and ran a hand through his hair he was tired and didn't want to put up with anything today.

" Don't drag Lily into it, she's the innocent one...in all of this, don't let it get out of hand." Said Phil before going back to bed. Zachary walked away...well that had backfired...but he knew something that wouldn't. Destiny snuck into Zach's room, before smirking as she saw one of his socks on the floor. She picked it up, and went to the bathroom, where she put on the sock as a sort of hand puppet. Inwardly it felt disgusting, but she had to do something. she went to the kitchen where she poured him water and rubbed the rim of the cup with the dirty sock.

"Oh Zach." She sang, taking the sock off.

"Yeah?" He asked from the living room, when he noticed the glass of water.

"That's not some weird drink is it?" He asked, warily.

"Nope, it's H2O...just the perfect thing to wash away the taste of goat milk." Said Destiny, handing him the glass. Zachary looked down at the water, before looking up at Destiny...nothing seemed off. He took a small sip, and she smirked.

"Whats in it!?" He asked immediately,

" Nothing...oh but, I may have used one of your socks on the glass...and you just put your mouth there." She replied, and Zach's face went pale again.

"Stop making me drink gross stuff!" He yelled, as she took the glass and ran off. He sighed, when Lily walked out and glared at him.

"I'm not speaking to you for the rest of today." Said the ten year old, before heading to the bathroom and taking a shower...once Lily was done, he went to the shower and grabbed some hair dye, before pouring it into a shampoo bottle, he looked at the color...it was going to be pink. He smirked and walked away. After a couple of hours, Dan screamed. Everyone rushed over, and Dan walked out with his hair now a dark purple.

"Who did this!" He yelled and Zach's eyes widened. After telling Dan about the prank war, both of them were grounded...he still thought it was pretty funny though.


	22. Arrested

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, so this is a prompt written in by Smoshnphan4life, where Zach gets arrested and the cops call Dan, after this Des and Ben will have some new for Dan and Phil...I am open to ideas after that. So, lets get started.**

 **Zachary - 15**

* * *

Math was boring, that was one thing everyone at Evergreen Prep could agree on, their teacher was...while nice. He was also an old man who droned on and on in his lessons and who sometimes even put himself to sleep. He was a good teacher, who was fair to his students and who tried to explain the subject. He was just really old and possibly senile. Zach looked out the window, as currently Grant was regaling everyone about the trip to Tuscany that he and his family had gone on vacation to. Which was why he'd missed the first three weeks of school. His blue eyes went to Josh who as trying to drown Grant out. He lightly tapped his shoulder, and booped his nose making Josh chuckle. Which made Zach smile, he knew that Josh was more...insecure, since he wasn't as wealthy as Zach's Youtuber friends. So, the more Zach got his mind off of that..the better.

"Is he late?" Asked Emma, looking up at the clock, ten minutes into the class and the teacher still hadn't arrived.

"Maybe he died on the way to class." Said Josh, when Emma lightly shoved him.

"No but Kriegman has a point for once...I mean Professor Valeran was old" Said Grant, before taking Clara's hat and putting it over his heart.

"Give me my hat!" She exclaimed, the group of friends laughed, as Clara was trying to retrieve her hat. They stopped, when the teacher came in. Zach noted that he looked to be about his dad's age. He had slicked back black hair and looked very professional in his coat and tie. They all immediately took their seats, as the man looked up at them.

"Hello students, I'm your new teacher, Professor Brown, " He replied, as the class commenced Zach noticed something off about the new teacher...for one, he made passive aggressive comments to his classmates, if they got a problem wrong or didn't know the answer. Instead of building them up, motivating them, and helping them...he would bring them down and make them feel horrible about themselves. What was worse..he'd put two problems on the board and told them they couldn't leave until both were solved. The thing was...no one knew how because they hadn't learned those yet. What was worse..he humiliated them...so while they were trying to solve the problems, they were also trying to keep themselves together.

" Howell-Lester, come up to the board." He Said, immediately Zachary went over, to try and solve the problems on the board. "I knew someone named Howell once, we were friends back in high school. His name was Dan, is that your dad?"

Zachary just nodded, he could feel Emma's eyes on him telling him not to give in, he could feel his friends immediately tense up.

"Huh, I wonder if you're just as useless and worthless as he was." Said Professor Brown, Zachary chuckled and looked to the teacher.

"Y'know, it seems to me like someone read way too much Harry Potter, I mean torturing your students and insulting the dad of a kid, because you didn't like them...sounds to me like you're trying to copy Snape." Said Zach, making a few kids chuckle. They stopped, when the professor looked at them, before resting his black eyes on Zachary who just looked up at him expectantly.

" Your father was sarcastic and had a mouth on him too...it got him into loads of trouble." Said the professor.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not my dad, right?" Said Zach, when he noticed how tightly the teacher was gripping the ruler. "Why're you holding that so tight, I mean it's not like you can use it. It's illegal."

"Clever...you're right, you're not like Dan are you...you have spirit. He had spirit once, but well...he was just a lazy, sarcastic, twat who thought the world revolved around him. You're just lie that right? Lets get something straight, he didn't deserve any of the things he had...anyone who says he did is lying. " He smirked, at the anger in Zach's blue eyes. "Am I making you mad? where's that fighting spirit...come on, defend him. Defend that piece of shit."

Then everyone gasped as Zachary punched the teacher in the face. The room was quiet...so much so that you could hear a pin drop, Professor Brown stood up, and grabbed Zach by the collar. Immediately Josh and Grant stood up, when Clara, and Emma tried to hold the two boys back. Professor Brown grabbed his phone, and dialed the police telling them that a student had physically assaulted him, and was planning on doing it again.

"Thats...thats not true!" He exclaimed.

"But will they believe me, or You?" Asked Professor Brown before turning to the other students. "If anyone tells the police differently, I will fail you from this class, drop you a letter grade, and see to it that you are suspended for a week."

"That's not fair!" Exclaimed Emma.

" It is, because I said so." Said Professor Brown, before turning to Zach whose eyes were wide. "You should've kept your mouth shut and your temper in check Howell-Lester...or maybe just Howell, you're as big of a disappointment as Dan was."

Finally the police came, and took Zach away...in the police station, the fifteen year old sat in his cell with his knees tucked into his chest. He was so stupid, of course the professor was trying to wind everyone up...but why? Why on Earth was he torturing everyone? Maybe he was trying to be like Snape, said a tiny voice in the back of his mind. He sniffed and sighed, wondering how mad his parents were going to be. The thing was...what he'd said...it made him so, so incredibly angry. He didn't know what the hell happened between that teacher and his dad but...he didn't have the right to talk about his dad that way. He looked up, when an officer opened the door and told him his dad was here.

He sighed, and grabbed his things before going to the lobby where Dan was..he didn't look angry, just incredibly disappointed.

"I'm sorry..." Said Zach, Dan just shook his head and after filling out the paperwork headed out the door with Zach not far behind.

"Dad? Dad! talk to me! " He exclaimed, "I..."

"Assaulting a teacher? Zach what were you thinking?" Exclaimed Dan, immediately turning around to face him. " You back talk me, you back talk your teachers, you fight, and now this? What am I going to do with you? Do you think I like having to go to the Principal's office everyday?...that instead of being told my son got an award or something he was disobedient or got into a fight again? Phil and I raised you better than this."

Zachary just looked down at his feet as Dan continued.

" You're selfish, you don't even bother thinking about the consequences you just...do things without thinking. Now I found out you attacked a teacher? I just don't know what to do with you anymore. I...I have never been more disappointing in you than I am right now. Why can't you be like your sisters, at least they don't cause trouble." Said Dan, and that did it...Zach ran past him, he ran and ran as fast and as far as his legs could carry him. He always did this,,,anytime the fights go to be too much...he ran. Running was what he was good at, why bother telling him the truth...his dad wouldn't believe him anyway. He got out his cellphone and called Phil...at least papa would see reason. He called Papa and told him everything...when Dan pulled up. The car ride was nothing but silence, and when they got home...Zach ran to his room.

"Zach told me what happened, Dan did you even bother learning what happened?" Asked Phil.

" No I...Phil, all I knew was that he was arrested for assaulting a teacher." Said Dan, Phil sighed and shook his head.

"Well, if you'd listened...you'd know that this teacher was pretty much Snape." Said Phil, "He said he knew you...and that you were a disappointment, that you didn't deserve the things you had and...and...is that the guy you told me about? Zach couldn't take what he was saying anymore...so he punched him in the face. Then the teacher called the police. "

Dan's jaw dropped, as Phil told him and it felt like a knife had been stabbed through his heart..what had he done? He rushed to Zach's room, where he saw the teenager on his bed with his back facing the door.

" Zach...Phil told me what happened, Zach I...I'm so sorry, I-" He stopped when Zach looked up at him.

"Just go away...you hate me, you think I'm a disappointment...that I deserved to be there. I want to be alone." Said Zach, before turning his back to Dan. The Youtuber sighed softly, and gently ran a hand through Zach's hair, he honestly...he didn't know what to say. What could he say after everything that happened. Still, he didn't want to leave...After a few minutes, Zach was asleep.

"I'm sorry." Said Dan softly. " I didn't mean what I said...you shouldn't have punched him, even if he was a jerk. I love you, more than words can possibly say, I'm glad that you're you...not like me, or Phil or your sisters...I should've listened and tried to get the whole story. I...I know I'll never be able to make this up to you, but I want you to know, that you're one of the most important people in my life,...I'm sorry...I love you."


	23. Destiny is Pregnant

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

 **Hey Pastries, so I think I'm going to be trying to get at least 2 - 3 prompts a day out...unless you want me to do an 'Update Frenzy' or just keep going with one a day. Also, I thought I was starting school next week but nope, I have vacation for one more week and then bam school! So, yeah...lets get started, this is a prompt sent in by SmoshPhanGrrl, where Destiny and Ben tell Dan and Phil that their going to have a baby.**

 **Destiny - 25**

* * *

" Des, you should calm down." Said Ben reassuringly. His wife pacing back and forth, literally swiveling on her heel to make herself turn around, they had finished telling his parents the news that Destiny was pregnant. Now, they were planning on telling Destiny's parents, when Des began to freak out and pace around the room. Which unnerved him slightly, he knew that Des had...issues, when it came to the topic of pregnancy where her fathers were concerned.

"No, you calm down!" She exclaimed, pointing to him before sighing. "Sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, as she sat on his lap. Destiny looked down and rubbed her belly...she knew that being a girl, she wasn't going to be severely ill like her dad was. Still...what if she was, what if she ended up like her dad ad stuck in the hospital because her uterus decided to swell up, what if dad and papa freaked out, because they remembered what happened, what if her life became a huge dramatic event when she got pregnant. Ben just listened, as she immediately unleashed everything onto him. His green eyes looking into her blue ones, as she looked so frightened. He leaned in and kissed her.

"It'll be alright, I know its scary...and, we don't know what'll happen but I'm pretty sure your uterus isn't going to swell...that only happens with carriers...right?" He asked, she nodded and sighed, as she hugged him and he continued. " What do you men by dramatic event?"

"When dad was pregnant with me, one of dad's bones dug into his muscles and almost did damage to his muscles...then later he got sick after having me, while that was going on...there was a man called Charlie. He was obsessed with papa, and thought the only way he and papa could be together was to kill dad. Then, years later, when dad was pregnant with Zach...a man called Leo...he was obsessed with papa too...he wanted to kill my dad, just like Charlie did...finally when he was pregnant with Lily two years later. There was a guy called Richard, who wanted dad...all I remember from the two pregnancies, was living in fear of them...of wondering if dad and papa were going to be ok...and...with each pregnancy a carrier goes through...their uterus swells up more. " She explained, before looking up at him. "Pregnancy means nothing but drama in my family."

" Do you know anyone whose obsessed with you?" He asked, Destiny knitted her brow and tilted her head to the side.

"No...Charlie is in jail, although he seems more fixated on dad and Papa...Same with Leo...no." She replied, shaking her head.

"Well, no one is obsessed with me, so...we don't have to worry about anyone wanting to try and kill one of us over the other. Plus, our neighbors are nice, we have a great alarm system, so no one can sneak in...I'm sorry about what you all had to go through. I would...well...I was a fetus, five, and seven at the time of those incidents occurring but...I could have helped." Said Ben, making her smile. He gently kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just as new to this as you...but, y'know what? you are amazing, and strong and...no matter what happens I'm going to be right there with you." Said Ben softly.

She smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"Me too, I love you." She whispered, he smiled and they kissed each other once more.

"You don't think they'll freak out?" She asked.

"They might, but not in the way you're thinking." He replied, she smiled and they got the phone. Destiny let out a small sigh...Ben was right, there was nothing to be afraid of...they were going to be ok, and just fine. She swallowed the lump in her throat that rose up, when she heard Dan's voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Daddy, hi...is papa there...Ben and I want to tell you both something, but you might want to sit down." She said, there was some pause before Dan responded , and later they were joined by Phil.

"Hey sweetheart, what is it?" He asked. Destiny looked up at Ben, who smiled reassuringly at her before wrapping his arms around her, and placing his hands on her belly.

"Daddy...papa...I'm pregnant."


	24. Walking In

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, this is a prompt written in by Smosphangrrl, where Zach walks in on Dan and Phil when he's older. Which is a semi-sequel to one of the earlier chapters, where Zach walked in on Dan and Phil, when he was like Five.**

 **Zach - 14**

* * *

Zach stood outside his parents' door, his hand balled up into a fist ready to knock on the door. He wanted to go to his friend Josh's house and spend the night...unfortunately, that means asking his parents. Papa would be ok with it, his dad on the other hand? He could just hear the fight ensuing...actually..what was he hearing? He knitted his brow, and pressed his ear to the door..it sounded like his dads, but there was some screaming. Were they fighting? He slowly opened the door and his face went pale at what he saw.

" What's going on?" Asked Zach, immediately Dan ad Phil stopped what they were doing and scrambling to get under the covers. Saying some rather colorful vocabulary, or at least his dad was. "Um...did I interrupt something?"

"Zach, no...yes, um..c-can we help you?" Asked an incredibly flustered Phil. This was so embarrassing, their son had caught them at it once before nine years ago...and well..how were they supposed to explain this away? At least when he was five he could divert the attention away. Zachary was still just standing there looking incredibly disturbed, and his face was incredibly pale.

"Um...uh...we...I...um...wh-what were...um..." Muttered Zach under his breath...he'd just witnessed his parents having sex. He realized then in horror that night when he was five, they weren't playing a...game, they were doing something entirely different. Sure he knew sex was natural, that most living things did it and it was necessary in order for life to go on...that didn't mean he wanted to see his dads doing it though. That was just something people didn't share with their children.

"Zach, its fine Dan and I were just...we were...um." Said Phil, who looked back at Dan, who motioned for him to continue. "We-"

"Were having sex...you were having sex." Said Zach, bluntly.

"Well yeah, but honestly its...um, well...I mean...it wasn't as bad as you're making it." Said Phil, and Dan face palmed himself...thinking that maybe they should invest in a lock for the damn door, and that what Phil said was probably not the best thing to say to their son. Phil seemed to get the memo, especially, when Zach immediately gave him a look. Inwardly, a small part of him was glad that it was Phil and Zach having a small conflict instead of them.

" Not that bad? papa what if you walked in on grandma and grandpa?" Asked Zachary, Phil paused for a second.

"That is actually, a really valid point...but Zach we're sorry...even if you were the one who walked in." Said Phil, and Dan immediately shook his head. "Now, is there something you need?"

"I was wondering if I could spend the night at my Josh's house." Said Zach.

"Sure."

"No." Said Dan and Phil simultaneously. Zach sighed and rolled his eyes knowing what was coming, as Dan went over to the teenager. "Absolutely not, you know how I feel about you going off to spend the night at a friend's house."

"Yeah, you tell me every single day." Said Zach, in a very bored tone.

"Zach, the answer is no, and thats final." Said Dan, Zach shook his head and Phil placed his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Dan, I think that..in light of the traumatic circumstances, we just placed on our son...maybe...for tonight, he could go. It wouldn't hurt.' Said Phil, immediately Zach's eyes lit up, as he looked up at Phil before turning to Dan expectantly. Dan gave his husband a look that meant 'really? you're not going to back me up on this?' He turned to Zach, who pulled out his best puppy dog eyes, before turning to Phil.

"Phil, I do-"

"Please Dan? He'll be alright, really. I promise." Said Phil reassuringly, "Zachary will have his cellphone and call us right?"

"Yeah, I will, I totally will...please? I'll knock next time." Said Zach, Dan chuckled and sighed.

"Alright, just this once but behave yourself, don't stay up too late, and call us when you get there." Said Dan, Zach nodded and ran off immediately Dan and Phil closed the door and went back to the bed.

"You sure he'll be alright?" Asked Dan, Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan tightly, as Dan leaned into Phil.

"He'll be fine, I just hope we didn't traumatize him too badly." Said Phil, Dan smiled and kissed Phil's lips. "You locked the door this time right?"

Dan nodded, and Phil smirked, before getting ontop of Dan, when they heard a voice.

"Oh and...oh my god seriously lock the door!" Yelled Zach, and Dan immediately burst out laughing, while Phil hung his head in shame. and trying to contain the giggles.


	25. Consent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries,I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, but it usually depends on hoe much muse the prompt gives me. If I have a prompt, and it makes me want to write a lot, the chapter will be long if its a short chapter, I probably didn't have much muse. Anyway, So, my friend Smoshphangrrl just sent me this one as a response to a few things and...I feel slightly ticked off because of something that happened this morning. This is going to be dramatic...ngl this next one after is Lily centric, ans is the next one.**

 **Zachary - 14**

* * *

Zachary sat on the front porch of his house, he hugged his jacket closely over his lightly bloated stomach. It was like a scene out of those weird romantic comedies, where after the couple fights one of them is left out in the snow...only he hadn't had a fight with Breanna. The thing was, he was just so...so confused. He loved Breanna, he'd crushed on her since...forever, she was beautiful and feisty, and amazing...she was mysterious, and deep. Then there was Emma...his friend since they were toddlers. She was beautiful too, she was different from Breanna...she was soft spoken most of the time, but she stood by her morals, she...was smart...kind. He loved both of them, but he could only pick one. Then there was the matter of Luke.

Luke Harries was supposed to be his friend...that was it...his friend, it was actually Luke who made him feel like this right now. Luke was one of his Youtuber friends, his dad and uncle had been Youtubers just like his dads. The thing was...he'd never imagined what happened to have happened.

 _Josh had ditched that day, and Grant had been home sick with the flu...so Luke had been his only guy friend there. Most of his other guy friends went to different schools, but well Zach didn't mind. It was better, than being with Emma and Breanna who were currently at each other's throats, and were spending lunch separately. With Emily and Amber, being the only girls there. Still He'd even decided to go to Luke's house so they could study together. On the walk home, Luke had held his hand, which didn't bother him. Not really, it was more of a coupes thing sure...but it didn't bother him._

 _When they were in his room, he'd told Luke what happened and about his feelings...and then Luke kissed him, which caught him by surprise. He hadn't been expecting that, nor had he been expecting for Luke, to be leaning ever so slightly. He'd gone to push Luke away, when the redhead had hugged him. So Zach, jabbed his sides, and gone out of his grasp._

 _"What is the matter with you!" Exclaimed Zach, "Look Luke, you're nice but I only see you as a friend...just a friend?"_

 _" I'm not even your friend." Said Luke, and Zach knitted his brows as he looked at him. curiously. " Zach I...I didn't mean it like that, I mean...look..I"_

 _Luke went to place his hands on Zach's shoulder, when the darker haired teen took a step back, using his backpack as a shield even. It wasn't that Luke was a guy, it was the fact that Luke had kissed him and making out with him, without Zach's consent. His parents had always told him that consent mattered, that you should never do something to someone, if they didn't want to do it. And he certainly had not wanted to kiss Luke, or lay on the bed like Luke had been leaning him to._

 _" Zach, I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." Said Luke, holding his hands up. " Look see? their up, and not anywhere near you...the thing is, I did like you...but my dad he says, that I'm supposed to...well...that you and I, we're supposed to..."_

 _"No." Said Zach simply, " I didn't want to, and I dunno about you but my parents told me you're only supposed to kiss and do things with someone if they want to. Now I'm...I'm going to go home."_

 _"You won't tell Josh or Grant will you? They'd kill me." Said Luke, knowing how protective Josh and Grant were, Zach sighed and shook his head and Luke was immediately relieved. "Thanks and...I'm sorry."_

 _Zach just grabbed his stuff, and he gasped, when he saw Mr. Jack Harries down the hall. He immediately went over, and placed his hands on Zach's shoulders and that was when everything came out...about what happened. What scared him though, was that Mr. Harries just looked disappointed._

 _"Zach listen, I know you don't understand this now, but this is...well...Luke went about it the wrong way, but its good for you two to be together. The thing is, I loved Dan...we, um, me, Dan, and Finn...we had something special going on, do you know what a threesome is? Well, it doesn't matter basically, it didn't work out...and well, if Dan and I can't be together, then maybe you and Luke can." Said Jack, and Zach wondered if he'd just stepped into a literal horror movie._

 _" You're sick." Said Zach, before running. He ran out of the house, and towards his as fast as he could._

So now here he was back home, still confused...feeling hurt, and sad...and scared..and he honestly didn't know who to trust anymore. If Luke was only his friend, because his dad wanted some weird metaphorical relationship with his...then what about Grant and Clara, their parents didn't get along with his...were they only his friends, because of their parents? He sniffed, and felt the tears go down his face. Were Breanna and Emma his friends, only because their mums had once been fangirls of his dad and papa? Was everyone just using him to get to Dan and Phil? He never thought of it before until this moment. Suddenly he felt very ill...and very numb. He stood up, and entered the house.

"Hey you're back...how did it...are you ok?" Asked Dan softly.

Suddenly, the sadness turned to anger, and Zach shook his head.

" It's your fault...its because of you." Said Zach, Dan went to go put a hand on Zach's shoulder and the teenager immediately backed away. "Don't touch me, I don't want to be touched right now."

"Did...he hurt you? Are...what's going on?" Asked Dan, as red flags went off in his mind at this. His son came home crying and now he didn't want him to touch him...that didn't sound good at all. "Are you hurt?"

"Dad just stop, ok...Luke isn't my friend" Said Zach, papa came not a moment later, but honestly the fourteen year old didn't care. He was tired, incredibly so...and angry. "He only said he was, because his dad made him, do you know why? Because, you had a threesome together and...and he wants me and Luke together and...and...Luke kissed me even though I didn't want to, and...and I don't want to be anywhere near you...or anyone else right now."

Dan just stood there in shock, as Zach, ran past him down the hall. ...when he saw Phil who looked incredibly angry.

"Is that true?" Asked Phil.

"Phil that's not important right now, Zach-"

"Is it true Dan!" He yelled, which caught Dan by surprise. Dan sniffed and nodded, which immediately Phil was left shocked..and disgusted. "I knew you had boyfriends, I knew that...with one of them you...but with Jack and Finn? Really? a threesome? "

"It was 2012 Phil, we weren't together and...and I broke up with one of my boyfriends, and...it was a hard time for me Phil. I...we were fighting, and...and my boyfriend wasn't exactly nice, and...we..we did that collab, and-" Said Dan, now he was nearing tears as Phil looked incredibly angry.

" So you decided to spread your legs for them? Why? No wait never mind I saw that video you were pretty much eye fucking Jack throughout the whole thing. You...do you realize that you could've gotten pregnant then? "

"I didn't know I was a carrier then!" He yelled, and he stepped back, with wide eyes as that only made Phil even angrier than before.

"So you..." Phil sighed and shook his head, turning away from Dan. The thing was, Jack and Finn had been his friends...and they...yeah he and Dan had been broken up but. You didn't sleep with your friend's ex. "What happened."

"I was venting and...Jack kissed me, he surprised me...he told me he loved me, and started kissing me, and the next thing I knew we...then Finn came and, he pushed Jack off, and I came up with the idea, and...we did it. It was mostly Jack though." Explained Dan, and he flinched when he saw Phil's hands curling up into fists. Phil shook his head,in disgust.

" Was it more than once?" He asked, his northern accent starting to show.

" No, Phil it...it was just a one time thing. I promise I...I didn't think you'd ever find out." Said Dan softly, as he tried to keep the tears in.

" So you hid it? Why? What were you and them having a laugh at me behind my back? I...I'm going to kick his ass, and then I'm going to kick his son's ass for what he did to my son." Said Phil, and Dan's jaw dropped having never seen Phil so angry...it frightened him.

"No, Phil just stop!"

"Why are you defending him? Do you still want him...was he better than me?" Asked Phil, and he stopped when Dan shouted.

"Shut up! Just shut up Phil!." Phil's anger vanished, when he saw the sadness on Dan's face. "Just shut up...he asked me...if I wanted to move in with him and...if I wanted to go out with him and I said no...I said no Phil I...I didn't because I still loved you...I was still in love with you, and...it was a mistake Phil. A huge mistake, which is why I never told you...and...and do you know why I wanted affection Phil?"

Phil's features softened, as Dan continued.

"I was seeing someone...before I...he...he was so...horrible, we fought all the time, you remember right? That week...then, he hit me...after a fight, and I left and...I never told you, because we were fighting...and...I told someone...and...and." He was cut off by Phil hugging him, tightly.

" I'm sorry Bear, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm so sorry. I...I should have been there and done something and...and I'm sorry. " Said Phil, who felt like a horrible jerk. "I love you, so much. "

"I'm fine Phil." Said Dan, Phil shook his head.

"I made you cry."

"I'm not crying, it's raining in the middle of the lounge, we have a leak." Said Dan, Phil just nodded and hugged Dan who sniffed and sighed. "I'm sorry I kept it a secret."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, and fighting...and...I'm just so sorry. I had no reason to yell at you like that, " Said Phil, who wanted to make it up to Dan in any way that he could. They looked up, when they heard a door slam. "I'll call Jack, you talk to Zach."

"Ok, but don't be too hard, actually y'know what? Go ahead and yell his ear off, that asshole deserves it." Said Dan, realizing what Zach said and what Jack did. Phil nodded, and kissed Dan, who smiled softly. He headed to Zach's room where his son was on the bed, Dan sat down and he saw the tear stains on Zach's red pillow.

"I am so sorry Zach, I had absolutely no idea that Jack would go that far...you know you did nothing wrong right?" Said Dan, gently running a hand through Zach's hair.

" Please don't touch me right now." Mumbled Zach, and Dan immediately took his hand off of him. " Can you just sit here and tell me its going to be ok?"

" It's going to be ok Zach," Said Dan softly. " It wasn't your fault, not at all. He should've known better, and believe me, Jack is going to get the ass kicking of a lifetime if I get my hands on him. You did nothing wrong sweetheart."

"Do you think their all like that? They just...want to be friends with me...because of you?" He asked softly.

"No, I've met your friends, and even though Phil and I don't exactly care that much for Clara and Grant's parents...even though Breanna and Emma's mums were fangirls, that doesn't matter. I can tell, that they love you for who you are as a person. They love you, and love being with you because of you, not because of me and papa. "Said Dan softly, Zach sniffed, and just stared at the wall blankly.

"Can I stay home tomorrow?" Asked Zach, he didn't want to go back to school...he just wanted to stay home and think.

" Of course you can little bear." Said Dan reassuringly. Zach sniffed and curled up under the covers. " As long as you need to, I'll call in sick for you and...if you need more time, Papa and I will ask that they send in your work for you. Just know that papa and I will be here for you no matter what. Anything you need, we're right here for you."

"He said it was good that me and Luke were together...because you and him...and finn had something special...that since, you couldn't be together...m-me and Luke could and...and Luke kissed me, and I thought that was weird...I tried to push him off...but he hugged me and..and we were leaning...and...and I didn't want to...so I jabbed his sides and...but...he didn't do anything else...j-just that." Said Zach, and Dan felt his heart break, but he was also relieved that nothing else happened.

"Still, he kissed you even though, you didn't want to and that's not ok at all. No one has the right to kiss you, or do anything without your consent. Papa and I have always been very clear about that. So it doesn't matter what he did, it's still wrong because he did it without your consent." Said Dan, Zach sniffed, and immediately hugged Dan tightly clinging and crying on him. Dan wrapped his arms around his son tightly. "It'll be alright, papa and I are here for you."

" Just...stay here with me." Cried the fifteen year old, Dan nodded and hugged him.


	26. Lily's Period

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So...last chapter was wow, this one is much happier I promise. This one is sent by Smoshnphan4life, where Lily gets her period, for the first time and she freaks out. So, yeah enjoy**

 **Destiny - 18**

 **Zachary - 13**

 **Lily - 11**

* * *

Lily sighed softly, as she laid on her nice, comfy bed, it was nice to take a nap in the middle of the day. Especially during the incredibly hot summers, where she could lay in the bed right underneath the ceiling fan. She knitted her brow when she felt something...wet, still she just shrugged it off. It was probably sweat...still, one thing was off. She didn't know why, but it smelled of Windex. Which was really, really strange. She sat up and looked around the room, sniffing the air wondering where that smell was coming from. Instinctively, she looked down and she gasped.

There was blood on her pajamas, her blood was on the pajamas...she knew in class they explained that girls her age went through...changes. Such as breasts, curves, getting taller, that sort of thing...she was not expecting...blood. Her eyes widened, what if she was dying? She looked down at the blood all over her purple sheets, before screaming at the top of her lungs. Immediately Phil ran in, and she looked up.

"What happened? Are you alright? Did you get hurt? W-" Phil stopped, not only to catch his breath, but also in slight shock when he saw the blood on the bed. It wasn't that much, just a couple of spots...still, he could see why she was alarmed. He went over and sat down on the bed.

"Papa I...I'm dying." Whimpered Lily, Phil smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"No you're not sweetheart, every girl goes through this. It's called a period, it happens once a month and its perfectly normal." Said Phil calmly.

"This is not normal, I'm bleeding!" She exclaimed, before taking a deep breath, and huffing. A slight pout on her face as Phil chuckled. So far she was taking this better than Destiny had, he thought as he cleared his throat.

"It is sweethearts, see um...when a man and a woman love each other very much. They make a baby together, the man's sperm fertilizes the woman's egg and...well...the baby forms. Periods are, when the egg isn't fertilized. It's the body's way of making room for a baby...but the baby isn't coming. So your body gets rid of it. Basically, periods are a girl's body getting rid of the bad stuff in her body...well...actually its more complicated than that, but we''l ask grandma...later." Explained Phil awkwardly, Lily knitted her brow before looking down at the stain.

"Daddy won't be mad will he? He always gets mad at Zach when he gets things dirty." Said Lily, Phil shook his head...and also made a mental note to Dan and Zach about that.

" No he won't sweetheart, carriers go through something like a period too, only they don't bleed." Said Phil, and Lily immediately looked up in offense.

"Wait, Zach has this and he doesn't bleed?!" She exclaimed, before jumping off the bed. "Zach!"

"Oh no." Said Phil, realizing he'd probably started a fight, he rushed after Lily who entered Zach's room and glared at her big brother who was in shock.

"Um...yeah Lily?" Said the thirteen year old in confusion, when Lily immediately stood infront of him.

"Papa says you carriers, have periods too but you don't bleed! why do I have to suffer and you don't!?" She exclaimed, and Zach stood there in shock, before smirking and patting the eleven year old's head.

" Because I'm awesome, thats why." He said simply, Lily narrowed her eyes and Phil was there at the doorway. "Besides, it's not as cool as you think it is. You ever wonder why whenever I'm on my...man period, the bathroom stinks more? thats why?! Plus, my stomach hurts...a lot."

"Oh you think you have it bad?" Came Destiny's voice, Phil looked as Destiny stood next to Phil, and her younger siblings looked up at her.

"I have acne...really, really bad acne, my face looks like a pizza." Said Destiny with a small pout. Lily stood there and listened, she looked from Destiny to Zach, who scoffed and sat down.

"That isn't going into the headaches that feel like you've been hit by a train." Said Zach.

" Or the bloating."

"The gas."

"The cravings."

"The back pain."

"The Moodswings."

"The fact that you feel mad almost all the time."

"The bleeding...well technically Zach doesn't have that but it still sucks." Said Destiny, Lilian looked from one sibling to the other before looking up at Phil, who shrugged.

"And this happens once a month?" She asked.

"For a week, whats going on?" Asked Dan, having overheard what had happened and was more than a little amused at his children. The three of them immediately looked up at Dan.

"Daddy, I'm on my period...and I think its unfair that Zach doesn't bleed on his like Destiny and I do." Said Lilian, Des immediately went over, and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, showing that she too felt the same way. Immediately Zach stood next to Dan.

"We may not bleed, but what actually happens in Carrier periods is grosser than bleeding, I'll tell you that much." Said Dan, the two girls looked at each other, before turning to Dan. Phil slowly inched away, he was having no part of this family dispute. He went to the lounge, and later Dan came back and sat next to him. Phil took a sip of his tea.

"So how did it go?" He asked.

"Fine, I explained to the girls about carrier periods and I explained to Zach about girl periods and they all agreed that both were equally terrible." Said Dan, Phil nodded when a thought crossed his mind.

"Dan, do you know why they were talking about that?" Asked Phil curiously, Dan shook his head.

"I only heard them arguing about carrier periods versus girl ones, what-" He was cut off by Phil whispering in his ear and Dan's eyes widened.

"My baby's on her period!?"Exclaimed Dan.


	27. Dan Teaches Lily About the Piano

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So This is another fluffy chapter, where Dan teaches 7 Year old Lily about the Piano so I hope you guys like it. XXD**

 **Lilian - 7**

* * *

Lily sat on the chair and marveled at the black and white...whatever they were. All she knew was that when daddy touched them they made pretty sounds. She immediately pressed one, and giggled at the sound it made. The seven year old, ran her fingers down it, giggling as the sounds went from really twinkly sounding, to deep. She did it the other way around, and clapped bouncing in her seat. She pressed the different buttons, making up a 'gibberish' song as she went along. She looked up, as daddy walked in through the door, with shopping bags.

"Hey Lily pad, playing the piano?" Said Dan, she nodded as he set the bags down and immediately sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I wrote a song." Said Lily, Dan chuckled and smiled, listening as she pressed random keys. His kids had liked the piano sure, but he didn't stress them taking lessons, if they wanted to learn a song then yeah Dan was more than willing to teach them. He didn't however, want them to take up piano just because he gave up on it. Living vicariously through their offspring was reserved for Dil, not their normal children was what he and Phil had decided.

"It's beautiful sweetheart." Said Dan, giving her a hug, once she was done.

"Can you play?" She asked curiously.

"A little, I'm not very good I'm afraid, do you want me to teach you?" She immediately lit up and nodded, he smiled and she sat up straighter mimicking his posture. He held his hands over the keys, as did she as she looked up at him, with full attention.

"Now, this is a keyboard which is different than a piano but, has the same use. These here, are called keys, now they are all labeled from A on downwards until G, each Key makes a different note. which can be high or low." Explained Dan, before pressing one of the keys on the far right before pressing one on the far left, Lily gasped, and bounced excitedly before continuing to pay attention. He went on and explained about octaves, and the different meanings, of symbols in sheet music. One thing Lily noticed, was that daddy seemed particularly excited about it, which she liked. She liked it when daddy was happy. Then Dan noticed the sun was nearly setting, and he hadn't gotten dinner started...not had Lily actually had the chance to play the piano.

"Ok, so I know that's a lot to remember, but the key thing about music is...that it's...it's about passion. Music, is something wonderful and beautiful, that people use to express themselves. The piano especially, it can play sad music." Said Dan, as he began to play somber, melancholy music.

"Scary music." Lily gasped, as with just another different keys the music became scarier. " Happy."

"She giggled, as the tone changed to a light, happy one once he played something else. Ok, you try." Said Dan encouragingly, Lily looked from the keys to Dan.

"What if I mess up?" She asked worriedly, Dan gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Then you keep trying. No one is perfect, people make mistakes...lots of them, I know when I as first starting out I wasn't perfect either. Just try your best,and you'll get it...I believe in you." Said Dan, she took a deep breath and nodded. She looked at the sheet music before her, before beginning to play the song. It was a simple nursery rhyme, nothing too hard or complicated. She gasped, as she hit the wrong note.

"Oops, its ok keep going." Said Dan, with a small chuckle.

She looked up at him, and he smiled softly at her, making her smile. She tried again...only to once again hit a couple of sour notes. The seven year old looked down slightly dejected. Dan hugged her, and set her down on his lap.

"It's alright sweetheart, keep trying, here watch me." Said Dan, and she watched as his fingers danced along the keys gracefully. As he played, she joined in, unaware they were being watched, from the doorway, where Phil was standing. He'd told Zach and Des he'd order pizza, no use disrupting the moment. He smiled softly, as Dan and Lily played on. Sneakily, he took out his phone and took a picture of the adorable moment. He smiled at Dan, who chuckled as Liy was doing better and not hitting any bad notes.

"See? You're doing so good!" Exclaimed Dan.

" I'm doing it daddy, I'm doing it!" She exclaimed, Dan smiled, when he saw Phil. Phil sat down, and Lily giggled, as she looked up at Phil before continuing to play, Dan leaned his head on the crook of Phil's neck, and Phil, wrapped an arm around Dan. his cheek resting against Dan's soft brown hair. He closed his eyes and listened to Lily play. He loved hearing Dan play, and he loved Lily playing as well. It was adorable really, and she was quite good.

With some practice, she'd be amazing...if she wanted to continue that was.

"Papa look!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're doing a wonderful job." Said Phil proudly, she giggled and continued playing, when the doorbell rang. "That should be the pizza. I'll be back."

"Ok sweetheart, that's enough for today we can try more tomorrow. You did an excellent job, a few mistakes here and there but overall pretty good. Just keep practicing and you won't make any mistakes." Said Dan, she beamed up at him, with big brown eyes.

"Like you?" She asked, he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Even better." Said Dan.


	28. Night Terrors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So wow you guys are really cranking out the ideas faster than I can write them! I think this calls for an update Frenzy! or tomorrow as it takes me one hour for every chapter. This is another Zach one, and I can hear your groans and moaning, don't worry this is a fluffy one! After this, we'll have a Lily one, a Des, followed by one with all three, another with Zach, another Lily, another Des, and finally one last Lily one. So, lets get started! This one Perhaps Zach and Dan fluff. They always seem to be so hostile towards each other a lot of the time. Perhaps 19 year old Zach is visiting, and has night terrors and Dan and Lily are the only other people in the house, and then Dan gets in bed with him like he did when Zach was younger to keep the monsters away.**

 **Zach - 19**

* * *

Zach laid there in bed, he was home from Uni for the winter holidays while Breanna had gone with her family. He always felt awkward at Breanna's house, her step-dad was nice...but clearly didn't approve of him, and made no secret of it that he didn't like him. and she promised she'd go with him and his family after a few days. Still, Papa was going to go pick up Ben, Des, and Johnathan from the airport leaving him, alone with his dad and Lily. Lily was in her room Skyping, and his dad was editing a video. Still, the nineteen year old was pretty tired. The train ride left him exhausted, exams had left him exhausted, having told his girlfriend he was a carrier...and working up the courage to tell his friends...left him exhausted honestly he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

Dan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, Phil had texted him he was going to be a little late thanks to the could hear that Lily was still chatting but Zach...actually...was Zach whimpering? He stood up, as alarm bells immediately rang in his mind. He went over, and opened the door to see Zach writhing arond under the covers, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He seemed to be trying to fight some invisible force, that was on him, and he was crying out for him and Phil. He immediately turned on the light and shook Zach. The nineteen year old boy, gasped as he was jolted awake. He sighed, and gasped for breath, taking a big gulp of air, before sniffing. Dan sat down on the bed, and Zach looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Zach are...what were you dreaming about?" Asked Dan, gently running a hand through Zach's dark hair.

" I...I told, Breanna about...about me, being a carrier and...and grandpa, he always said not to...so I never told anyone else, but I told her and...and now, I had a dream and..and it was horrible dad." Said Zach, in a shaky voice., still breathing heavily as if he were a few seconds away from having a panic attack.

"Zach, son, listen...I need you to calm down...and breathe, alright? " Said Dan calmly, Zach took a deep breath before sighing. "Now, what happened?"

" You know how...I never told anyone I was a carrier...well...grandpa, he...he said that, if I told anyone I was. They'd think I was a freak and, they'd hate me, and that you were wrong for telling me that it was ok." Said Zach softly, Dan lifted an eyebrow, filled with a boiling rage for his father and what he'd told his son. Then more than a few things began to make sense.

"Why didn't you tell us he said that to you?" Asked Dan softly.

" I was five when he said that, I thought that...well..he's your dad and older than you, so he had to be right. I told Breanna, and...she didn't leave me but, in the dream...grandpa was yelling at me. He said that I was disgusting and weak, that...that I was dumb, and...and then he left and...and when he did...I...I saw R-Richard and...and Leo, and Charlie...they were coming at me and...and I didn't know what do do, I...I I couldn't..." Zach sniffed, and the tears began to fall, Dan wrapped his arms around his son and Zach immediately clung to him.

"It's alright Zach, it's alright. Your grandpa was wrong, on so many levels...if he were still around, believe me, I'd have more than a few words to say to him about that. None of what he said is true, being a carrier is nothing to be ashamed of. Absolutely nothing, you're not disgusting, weak, dumb...you're not any of those things. You are the bravest person I know, reckless and stubborn...but brave, kind, loyal, selfless. They love you, and they care about you." Said Dan reassuringly. "As for the other part f your dream...they're gone now, and they can't hurt you, not now and not ever."

" No, no dad you don't know that...they...Charlie showed up twelve years after you thought he was gone and...and..."

"And its been nineteen years since Leo, seventeen since Richard...I'm pretty sure they're not coming back Zach." Said Dan calmly, Zach sighed, and nodded as he curled up under the covers. "I can stay here if you want, until you fall asleep."

" You don't have to."

"I want to," Said Dan, Zach smiled softly before trying to go back to sleep.


	29. Watching

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So...I kind of failed at the Update Frenzy didn't I? I promise there will be one soon. So as promised this is a Lily one, This is when Lily age 11 catches Dan at the Piano and with Phil looking at him.**

 **Lilian - 11**

* * *

Lilian sat there on the porch of the backyard, watching as Zach and his friends messed around with a camera. Lately they'd been doing it more and more, to the point where her brother had asked Papa and daddy for a camera and other equipment for video making for his birthday. Her brown eyes shifted to Josh, her brother's best friend. He was two years older than her, and she thought he was stupid. With his flippy dark hair, his cheekbones and his stupid...stupidness. Still, she couldn't help staring at him...and she didn't know why. He was cute though she had to admit, even cuter than Draco Malfoy. Which was certainly saying something, she noticed him staring and looked down. She looked up, as thirteen year old Josh came forward, his jet black hair swept to the side and messy.

"Go in, you're distracting us." He replied, and she tilted her head to the side.

"This is my house, plus you're playing with a camera." Said Lilian, Josh scoffed and looked away with a small blush on his face that was most likely sunburn.

"S-still, you're a distraction, we're trying to make a serious movie." Said the thirteen year old boy, she scoffed and just decided to walk away. As soon as she entered the house, she heard the soft twinkling sounds of daddy playing the piano. She looked and saw papa staring at daddy, curiously she went over and lightly tugged at his shirt prompting him to look down.

"Why're you staring Papa?" She whispered.

"Because I love hearing Dan play, its one of my favorite sounds in the whole world, he claims he can't play...but I know better. Sometimes I just like to see him happy, and the music is calming." He replied with a small smile, Lily turned to daddy who was concentrated on his music. Now that she thought about it, wouldn't he have gotten distracted with Papa? After all, that's why Josh had told her to leave.

"I thought you were outside, why are you here?" Asked Phil curiously.

"Hmph, I was outside and then Josh said I was being a distraction, he's a jerk papa." Said Lily, and Phil chuckled softly. Inwardly laughing at the irony of his daughter liking Harry Potter, and having a relationship with someone like Lily and James. Though there was also another thing, this was incredibly similar to how he and Dan were in the beginning of their relationship. While they didn't bicker all the time, Dan did provide Phil with "distractions"

" He's a thirteen year old boy sweetheart, he doesn't really...understand all too well, I promise when the two of you are older and mature. He won't mind the distractions and neither will you." Said Phil, she scoffed and shook her head making him chuckle and ruffle her hair.

" Was it that way for you and daddy?" She asked.

" Yeah, it was." Said Phil with a small smile, as they turned back to Dan still playing the piano, Phil smiled as his blue eyes looked on at Dan.

 _Dan leaned against the doorway watching silently as Phil filmed one of his videos, he smiled softly as Phil talked into the camera. He cried out, as he stumbled and fell through the door opening it and interrupting Phil. Immediately Phil stopped the camera, and helped Dan up as the younger man chuckled._

 _"Sorry, I was watching you...I I mean not in the creepy way or anything I was just...well..mesmerized by you...I mean, well, you know what I mean." Said Dan, Phil smiled at Dan who blushed._

 _"Now you know how I feel when I watch you play piano." Said Phil, Dan gave a small scoff before shaking his head. "What?"_

 _"I'm not that good Phil." Said Dan in his usual sarcastic, self deprecating tone. Phil shook his head, and gently placed his hand on Dan's cheek._

 _"You're amazing, I wish I was half as good as you." Said Phil, Dan took his hand and led him to the office where the keyboard was on the desk beside the computer._

 _" C'mon then, I know you have to film but...one lesson won't hurt will it?" Said Dan, Phil smiled and sat next to Dan, watching as he taught him about the keyboard and trying it for himself. Dan was patient, thankfully in teaching him._

 _"I've got it, I've got it!" He exclaimed happily, making Dan chuckle. He smiled and watched as Phil played it, the twenty year old smiled and kissed Phil's cheek, making the older youtuber smile._

Phil smiled at Dan, before turning to the door and seeing Josh looking at Lily who was paying him no mind. The boy ran when he saw Phil staring, and Phil inwardly chuckled to himself.


	30. Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So... here we are with a Des one, this one was suggested by 'Darthjennab' Where basically Des babysits the other two. So, here we go, I hope you like it.**

 **Destiny - 13**

 **Zachary - 8**

 **Lilian - 6**

* * *

" Ok, Phil do you have everything?" Asked Dan, as the three kids watched from the couch. Their parents were running around trying to get dressed up, they and a few other Youtubers were going to a very important dinner. It wasn't a surprise to any of them, lately daddy and papa had been busy all week. Weather it was to go to movie premiers, or to business meetings, or other things they had to do for Youtube. Both of them were wearing tuxedos, looking very professional, and very "business like" as Lily described. Whilst they were gone, the children were usually watched by Uncle Martyn and Aunt Cordelia...unfortunately, tonight was their anniversary.

"Yep, I'm dressed, cologne unlocked, everything is going great." Said Phil, with a small relieved sigh. Tonight was a very important night, Youtubers were going to be coming to celebrate the opening of Youtube's UK headquarters. It would make things so much easier for British Youtubers, no to mention there were going to be Sponsors, and other important people there. It was just one of the many things Dan and Phil had been doing that week. They were no longer working for the BBC, but they'd been asked to host the Brits, go to a couple of movie premiers, and they were doing a few things for Youtube. Over all this week had just been hectic.

"Whose watching us?" Asked Zach, and both Dan and Phil paused.

"Mart...oh right...anniversary, can your brother do it?" Asked Phil, Dan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

" I can't just ask him to come at the last minute Phil, by the time he gets here the event will be over." Said Dan, and immediately Dan and Phil were left with a huge dilemma. They obviously couldn't call their parents for the same reasons, their Youtuber friends were definitely out, and none of their non-youtube friends lived in London, which wasn't the best help overall.

"I can do it." Said Destiny, and the two youtubers looked to their oldest child.

"Sweetheart, you're thirteen." Said Dan.

" Exactly, I can babysit them for one night." Said Destiny proudly, Dan and Phil looked at each other, they were nearly running late as it was and didn't have time to call a sitter.

"Can't we call one of their friends' parents or the neighbors?" Asked Phil, he trusted Des, he just didn't feel comfortable about leaving them home alone. Dan sighed and loked at the clock, before looking at the three children who smiled up at him and Phil.

"Just for tonight, we don't have time to call anyone." Said Dan, Phil sighed and nodded. The kids high fived, when Dan looked back to the three of them. "Alright, no answering the door for anyone under any circumstances, make sure all the windows and doors are locked, and if you see or hear anything strange dial 999 straight away alright? The fire extinguisher is in the cupboard, if you need help with anything at all, our cellphones will be on all night, bed time is at ten, and absolutely no junk food or scary movies, alright?"

The kids saluted making them chuckle.

"Alright, give us a kiss and a hug, we'll be back soon." Said Phil, as he and Dan hugged and kissed each child tightly.

"Godnight, we love you." Said Dan, as soon he and Phil were out the door. As soon as they were gone, Zach and Lily turned to Des who smiled evilly, as she looked at the two of them.

"Lily get the food, Zach get the tv ready, I'll close the windows and doors." She replied, before hopping off. Zach and Lily immediately went to do as they were told, Lily went to the kitchen and got the cookies, chips, pretzels, licorice, jelly beans, and the sodas. Whilst Zach immediately set up the tv, and surfed through the channels searching for a movie to watch.

"Are you sure about this? daddy and papa said not to." Said Lily, looking up at Zach.

" Des is in charge, besides their never home anymore so they won't know. We just won't eat too much." Said Zach, Lily looked at the television before looking down. She knew that daddy and papa had very, very important jobs but...she wished they would be here again, instead of being gone all week. She missed her daddy and papa. Immediately she sniffed, as her face grew hot. She looked up as Zach immediately hugged her.

"I miss 'em too." Said Zach, as she hugged him back. "But know what? It's only for a little bit, soon they'll be back here with us. Just like before."

" Yeah but, but...I want my daddy...and..and my papa." She cried, true she'd dealt with this all week but that was it, it had been an entire week where she hadn't seen her parents for more than a few hours. Zach looked down and shut off the tv, before hopping off an idea popping in his head. He went to go put the junk food away, when Des came back thoroughly confused.

"What happened?" Asked Destiny.

"We miss dad and papa, so we came up with a plan...well I did." Said Zach from the kitchen. Destiny pulled out her phone and called Dan.

"Daddy...yes I know you left five minutes ago, no nothing's wrong...well, sort of. Lily misses you, and she's crying." Said Des, before handing the phone to Lily, who snatched it almost immediately.

"Daddy...I...I want you and p-papa to c-come h-home...I miss you and...and...I don' like you leaving all week an' an...an..." Whimpered Lily, before sniffling and crying, as Dan tried to soothe her on the other line. Destiny went over to the kitchen, where Zach was putting things away.

"What happened?" She asked, "I leave for a few minutes thinking everything's fine and the next thing I know she's crying."

"She misses dad and Papa...we both do, I mean I know their coming back and they'll be here tomorrow...that their jobs are really, really important but...I miss waking up and them being there instead of Uncle Martyn and Aunt Cornelia, or them being too tired all the time...I miss having dinner with them, and when they'd help me with homework...do you?" He asked, looking up at Des who leaned against the refrigerator.

"Yeah I do, but we can't let 'em know it bothers us. I mean for Lily its ok, she's the baby, but they need their jobs more. Plus, its only for this week." Said Destiny.

"And if it isn't?" He asked, curiously.

" I dunno, but we can't tell dad and papa, it'll make them feel bad." Said Des, Zach nodded and after Lily hung up they went to Dan and Phil's room. There, they made a semi blanket fort using the bed, and a few chairs, as well as some blankets. They got pillows and other blankets from their rooms, when Zach came back with pictures of Dan and Phil. Des came back with a small nightlight. They sat in the fort, playing I Spy and other games when they began to fall asleep. Slowly they did so, with Des on the right curled up into a ball, while Zach was in the middle spread out with his arms over both of his sisters, Lily meanwhile was clinging to Zach and snuggled under the blankets.

Dan and Phil came home to find the lights still on.

"That's odd." Said Phil, Dan looked around for the kids the two of them checked...but couldn't find the kids in their rooms. Phil went to his and Dan's room, and saw their phones on the bed. and a makeshift blanket fort. Dan went over, and Phil immediately shushed him, before pointing to the fort.

"Aw," Said Dan with a small smile, they went over and disassembled the top of the fort to find the three children asleep. They removed the chairs and laid down beside them, Lily slowly stirred and smiled as she saw Dan and Phil there. Dan gently shushed her, and ran a hand through her hair as she went back to sleep. Then Phil noticed the pictures and picked them up. He turned to his kids wondering why they put them there, before setting them back on the bedside table and laying back down.


	31. Mariokart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So...here is a fluffy one where Dan and Zach play Mario Kart as requested by SmoshPhanGrrl, it takes place after and there will be a couple more coming out today, so...yeah, enjoy.**

 **Zachary - 14**

* * *

Zach was on the couch, in a cocoon of blankets. His papa had to go run some errands, leaving him alone with dad, there was also a plate of unfinished breakfast next to his cellphone. Which had been buzzing nonstop, his friends texting him where he was, why wasn't he in school today, was something wrong, why wasn't he answering them, that sort of thing. Honestly, after what happened yesterday he didn't feel like eating or talking to anyone. He just wanted to stay here in the couch channel surfing, honestly he didn't know what to watch. As long as it took his mind off of everything, he looked up as his dad came and picked up the plate.

"Not hungry?" Asked Dan in concern.

"Not really, I don't have much of an appetite." Mumbled Zach, "Maybe later."

"Alright, I'll leave this in the kitchen for later." Said Dan, Zach just nodded and went back to flipping the channels. Dan sighed, and took the plate to the kitchen. Honestly, he and Phil had allowed Zach to stay home...but he was very, very concerned. Zach wasn't speaking too much, not in the way teenagers do when their angry...more along the lines of when someone is sad and can't speak, and...as evidenced the fourteen year old wasn't eating. He just laid there on the couch, and well...they were really worried about him. He went back to the living room, and saw the tv was turned off.

"Nothing good to watch?" He asked, Zach just shook his head in response. Zach shifted his legs so Dan could sit down, the Youtuber sighed softly once more. His brown eyes found the consoles, and he thought up of an idea.

"Want to play some video games? I know right now might not be the best time but...I figured, it's better than staring at a blank screen." Said Dan softly, Zach looked at the consoles. Honestly maybe his dad was right, maybe video games would help. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, he nodded and Dan went to the games cabinet. Taking out each of the games which were met with head shakes, before finally Zach nodded when he pulled out Mario Kart. Dan put it in, and handed Zach the controller. The teenager picked shyguy, while his dad picked his mii and after selecting their carts, Dan selected the leaf cup and at first they began in quiet.

Zach's eyes widened, when not even five minutes in and his dad was already in first place. he narrowed his eyes, now he was going to get serious, he sat up making Dan chuckle.

"Getting serious are we? Oh look at that, I just went past the finish line again." Said Dan with a small chuckle.

" How are you even so good at this!" Exclaimed Zach, chuckling as he tried to catch up to his dad when he was hit with a green shell, knocking him back.

"Lots of practice and nights spent playing video games that's how." Said Dan, Zach removed the blankets around him and concentrated on the screen. Dodging other characters, and items trying to get as many of them as he could. Inwardly cursing as his dad past the finish line once more, he smirked when finally...finally he was in second place right behind him. He looked to his dad, who was definitely concentrating now. Dan smirked and got an item, which made him breeze through the finish line allowing him to win. The second race started and his dad won that one too...and the next one...and the next one...and the next one.

"No way!" Exclaimed Zach.

'Yes way, I am the king of Mario Kart." Said Dan proudly.

"All or nothing!" Exclaimed Zach, Dan laughed remembering when Phil used to pull those on him all the time. He ruffled the flustered fourteen year old's hair and nodded.

"God, you're just like Phil ok all or nothing." Said Dan, deciding to humor them, though he was glad that Zach was smiling and having fun now at least. They picked another track, and immediately Dan once again took first place, Zach pressed his lips together in a tight line, before concentrating incredibly hard.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, when he passed his dad thanks to a blue shell.

'What?! That's cheating!' Exclaimed Dan, pretending to be offended. Zach smirked and playfully stuck his tongue out at him, Dan chuckled and playfully shoved him. "You laugh now, but I will bring this back."

"So you say." Teased Zach, Dan smiled softly. He was glad that, for right now at least, his son was feeling better. His eyes widened, when Zach won in first place.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, with a loud laugh. Dan chuckled, as he sunk back into the couch. 'Victory is mine, let me bask before we get to the next one."

"Alright then," Said Dan pausing the game. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah...thanks dad," Said Zach hugging Dan, who smiled and hugged him back.

"Anytime, I'd do anything to make you happy. Now come one, this time I'm going to be taking back my crown." Said Dan, Zach scoffed and grabbed his controls.

"We'll see about that." Said Zach, at that moment papa came home when he saw the latest message on his phone. It was a long very worried rant, from Emma. Luke had told them what happened and...Grant and Josh had not been happy. Thankfully Emma and the others stopped them from hurting them. He sent a small text saying he was fine, he looked at his dad out of the corner of his eye as he talked to papa. He'd call them later he decided.

"Ready?" Said Dan, turning to Zach.

"Ready." He replied, before Dan unpaused the game.


	32. Advice

**I don't own Dan and Phil**

 **Hey Pastries! (crickets chirping and tumbleweeds blow in the wind) Um, so I have a lot of prompts to get to, and there is a very, very, very good reason for my absence. School started up again, and chalk it up to that mixture of blockage and procrastination. I have like Dan Howell levels of procrastination. Anyway, this isn't a prompt but just something I thought up of. I will get to prompts after this one. Fans are shipping Zach and Josh, and Zach gets really annoyed...sound familiar? He and Phil have a small talk. so, enjoy!**

 **Zach - 15**

* * *

"Stop calling ok? I...I don't want to talk right now, I'm busy." Said Zach, before slamming the phone down onto the receiver and sighing. Their youtube channel was growing more and more popular, which was great! However, with that popularity also came hate among other things. He knew shipping was a big thing, that people shipped not just fake characters, but real people too. He didn't mind shipping, most of his friends didn't really, Emma was uncomfortable with it and Breanna said it was creepy yeah, but he was fine with it. Of course people started taking it too far, especially where he and his best friend Josh were concerned. Anytime they took a picture, sat next to each other, or hell sat anywhere near each other, fangirls analysed every minute detail. Breanna was getting hate over her breaking up a ship that fans thought were true, but it truthfully wasn't. He sighed, and laid in bed wishing that everyone would just shut up and leave him alone.

"Rough day?" Asked Phil at the doorway. " I could hear you from the office."

"Sorry papa." Said Zach, as Phil went over and sat down on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Phil, gently running a hand through his son's brown almost black hair. His and Dan's social media had been blowing up with questions, wondering why their son was so moody and mean to his fans, telling Dan and Phil to make Zach be nicer, demanding them to scold him or talk to him. Phil being the calmer one, had to stop Dan from going off on everyone. He'd calmly tweeted them saying he would talk to Zach, and that whatever happened wasn't his fault. Although he and Dan had seen a lot of what was going on, and well...it was like history repeating itself. He and Dan were disturbed that the same thing that happened to them, was happening to their children. Albeit under different circumstances. It happened with Des and her friend Anna, and now it was happening to Zach and his friend. Even if he and Dan did know though, they swore not to talk to their kids unless they came to them first.

Des had and they'd hoped Zach would as well...unfortunately he hadn't.

"You've seen it, at least you and dad were actually dating." Said Zach, as he sat up on the bed.

"We were, but we were also trying to keep it a secret." Said Phil, and Zach gave a small huff.

" I don't know why they can't just leave me and my friends alone, my life is none of their business." Said Zach, crossing his arms over his chest. Phil smiled softly, and shook his head.

"Welcome to the life of a Youtuber, believe me Zach we know exactly how you feel. There will always be people who think they know you just because they watch your videos, there will always be people who send you hate, who criticize and nitpick at everything you do, who draw or make creepy fan art or fanfics, who analyze everything you say and do, who say things that are out of line, who make you wonder why you even became a Youtuber in the first place. There are plenty of them, and sometimes their the vocal majority. Youtube is a much, much different place than when I or even Dan were first starting out. There's so much more pressure being placed on you kids, so much more...everything. As much as Dan and I have tried to keep the ugly side of being a Youtuber away from you kids, there are some things we can't protect you from." Explained Phil, Zach sat closer to Phil and hugged him. Seeming like he needed it.

"Does that scare you?" He asked softly.

"It does...a lot actually," Said Phil, wrapping his arms around his son.

" It's just...he's my best friend, why do they...even if we were, would it matter?" Asked Zach, looking up at Phil.

" Back in 2012, we hid our relationship because we wanted to keep it a private thing. So, we pretended to be something we weren't, there used to be this once website where people could ask you questions and you could leave video responses. Someone asked Dan if he was gay, and he said the same thing...would it matter if he was, if he was would they stop watching him? They never replied...but when we did come out a few years later, we gained and lost subscribers." Explained Phil, making Zach sigh that still didn't answer his question.

" Zach listen, people ship Youtubers it something thats happened for a long time. We can't stop people from shipping it, and there will be people who deny the things you say...but that isn't any reason to push away your best friend, Dan pushed me away and...I pushed him away, and we were both really, really unhappy. You've been friends for a long time, are you really going to throw it all away just because of some speculations?" Said Phil, Zach looked away and shook his head...now he knew what his dad was saying and well, maybe he was right. "It might also help being little nicer to your fans."

" I am nice, they're just pushy, and they need to-"

" They're also the ones who give you views. Zach, Dan and I get annoyed with the Phandom sometimes too, but we love them. A good Youtuber loves their fans no matter how bizarre they are, setting boundaries, and doing whatever they can to make their fans happy. Dan used to be pretty...defensive and mean to the fans back in 2012, and well...he didn't have the best reputation during that time, and he still doesn't. The point is, try being a little bit nicer." Said Phil, Zach nodded and looked down as Phil kissed the top of his head.

"Feeling alright?" Asked Phil.

" Yeah, I just need to think." Said Zach, Phil nodded and got up.

"Alright, I'll go make dinner since Dan has to edit anyway." Said Phil with a small smile, before leaving. Zach sighed and looked over to the pictures on his corkboard above his desk. They were all of him and his family and friends, Josh was in all of them. Weather at the park, at school, or anywhere the only ones he wasn't on were at Youtube conventions,...until recently. When he'd gone to his first Vidcon with them as part of their channel. He got his phone and decided to call Josh back, deciding that...maybe his papa was right.


	33. BrotherSister Fluff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So... here is a fluffy one with Lily and Zach, as requested by DarthJennaB, and then after this one, is a Des one, another with all three, another Zach, another Des, a Lily and a final Zach one. All in all, 6 chapters coming up soon. I promise they will be out by the end of the week And to answer Jenna's question, Zach was upset after the events of Chapter 25. Also, I feel like doing a story delving in deeper to "The week" mentioned in this chapter and a few others. Would you guys like to see that?**

 **Zach - 8**

 **Lily - 6**

* * *

Six year old Lily laid there in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Daddy and Papa were busy, Uncle Martyn and Aunt Cornelia were asleep in the next room but...honestly, she just couldn't deal with this week of them being gone. Tonight, daddy and papa were meeting someone very important, honestly she wasn't really listening. All she knew was that, once again they were gone and in the care of their aunt and uncle. Yesterday it had been Aunt Bryony and Uncle Wirrow, the day before Aunt Molly, the day before that Uncle Adrian and Aunt Abigail. She sniffed and curled under the covers, she didn't like it that daddy and papa were gone all week. The eight year old crawled out of bed, and wrapped her blanket around her. Destiny was at Anna's house, and she didn't want to sleep with Uncle Martyn and Aunt Cornelia, the only other person was Zach. Her blanket trailed behind her as she entered the room where Zach was on his laptop. He gasped, and looked up before sighing.

"You scared me, shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked, as she closed the door.

"You too." She retorted, before going over and hopping onto the bed.

"What're you doing here?" Asked Zach, curiously.

"I miss daddy and papa, and I can't sleep in Des' room and I don't wanna sleep with Auntie and Uncle, so here I am. What're you doing?" She asked, Zach sighed, and showed her what he was watching. It was one of daddy and papa's videos. Daddy was laughing on the floor next to a fallen chair calling papa a bad security guard as he laughed.

"What happened?" Asked the six year old curiously.

"Dad and Papa were playing Five Nights at Freddy's and then dad fell off his chair at one of the scary parts." Said Zach, Lily tilted her head to the side. She smiled as daddy and papa talked, Zach clicked on another video. It was the one where daddy and papa made Dil. She gasped, and giggled cuddling closer, as her brown eyes watched the screen. She always liked the ones with Dil the best. Dil was like their oldest brother, he was created by daddy and papa, and he was bigger than them. He also went on lots of fun adventures, and did lots of really cool things. Her favorite one, was the ones with him and Tabitha. Sure she liked the kitty whiskers too but the dil ones were the best. Zach immediately turned off the laptop, and went under the covers. Lily followed his lead, and he made a shush motion.

The door was opened, before being closed yet again.

" Who was that?" She whispered.

"Uncle Martyn, he hears the voices and comes in to check." He explained, as he set down the laptop.

" What if, when daddy and papa come home, they make us pancakes with lots of whipped cream."

" Belgian Waffles"

" eggs"

"bacon"

" French toast"

"and best of all, no oatmeal." Said the two of them before giggling, and laughing. Lily smiled, and looked up at the ceiling. Honestly, she'd seen her parents so little that whole week, something as small as them being there for breakfast suddenly seemed really big and huge. She missed having them around, and sure she knew Des would be back tomorrow but she missed her big sister and she missed being a family. She looked up at Zach, who was staring at the ceiling. She hugged him closer, and he hugged her back. Soon the two fell asleep.


	34. Destiny's Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So... here is a fluffy chapter, 'Destiny's wedding day. dan pops in to offer up his 50 cents on marriage. and to be a good mama bear(said that for irony purposes xD) and make sure his baby is all set and looking beautiful for the wedding.' So yeah, enjoy, XD**

 **Destiny - 24**

* * *

"You look so beautiful!" Exclaimed Anna, as she and the other bridesmaids gushed over Destiny, while the latter was smiling and looking at herself in the mirror. Her dress was white, as all brides dresses were supposed to be. It was strapless, with a scoop neckline and a sheer beaded yoke. The bodice was draped, and there was beading on the hemline, with the skirt billowing outwards into a ball gown almost. Her dark brown hair with its reddish undertones, was down and curled, although a bit of it was pinned back. She felt so much like a princess in the fairytales, and she still couldn't believe this was happening. She was marrying Ben, they were going to be so happy together and everything was going to be perfect. They looked up, when someone knocked on the door. Anna went over, and opened it.

"Oh hi Mr. Howell-Lester!." Said Anna excitedly,

" Hi Anna, can I get a moment alone with my daughter?" Asked Dan, Anna nodded as she and the other bridesmaids exited getting ready and in place. Destiny smiled and hugged Dan, as he entered.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey sweetheart." Said Dan, hugging her tightly. He smiled at his little girl, who as of today would be getting married. It was strange to think that one of his children would now be married...still, he was happy because it meant she was going to be with someone who loved, and appreciated her, who would maker her happy. She sniffed, and smiled up at him.

" Is butterflies in your stomach normal?" She asked, with a small giggle.

" Yes it is, are you nervous?" He asked, she shrugged in response.

" A little, I'm excited and nervous, and scared and a bit queasy, and happy, and everything all at once." She replied, speaking very quickly, making Dan chuckle. He remembered feeling the same on his wedding day. He gently brushed some of her hair back, and kissed her forehead.

"Sweetheart, listen its natural to feel like that. This is one of the biggest, best days of your life and its going to be amazing. Marriage takes a lot of time, effort, and lots of work. You're not always going to agree, and I will admit that not all marriages are perfect. You're going to have ups and downs, your highs and your lows. Marriage is a partnership between two people, and it isn't always easy, but it is wonderful and special. It's being with the person you love, for the rest of your lives." He explained, she smiled and looked down at the ring on her finger before smiling up at Dan.

" It sounds pretty scary when you put it that way, but I am excited. I can't wait to start on this new chapter and...and to live happily ever after." She replied, he smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

" I think you will, you look beautiful by the way sweetheart." Said Dan, she smiled and looked down at her dress proudly, before Dan went over and gently placed the veil on her head.

"Seems like just yesterday, Phil and I were holding you in our arms...time goes by so fast." Said Dan, as he began to tear up. The sudden realization that his child, his baby was getting married and that he was getting ever closer to death and getting older, was drawing nearer. Still, he was going to push that aside, today was a happy occasion. It was the happiest day of her life, and he wasn't going to ruin it for her. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you daddy." Said Destiny.

"I love you too little lion," Said Dan with a small smile. He extended his arm out to her and she smiled as she took it, he led her down the hallway where Phil was waiting. Phil smiled, and hugged Destiny, kissing the top of her head as she hugged him tightly.

" I love you my little lion." Said Phil, as he looked down at her.

" I love you too papa." Said Destiny, before taking his arm. Dan and Phil stood on either side of her, as they led her down the aisle to where Ben was standing there. The colors were purple and gold, and the bridesmaids were in purple while Anna was in gold. Lily was leading the way as the flower girl in her ruffly dress, whilst Ben's Neephew was the ring bearer. Finally, she let go, and took her bouquet before joinging Ben at the alter. The two looked into each other's eyes. After saying their 'I Do's' the two kissed each other.


	35. Lice Infestation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So, since Daddy Smosh made it to 100 chapters, I decided to do the same thing for this one and I decided to use one of the suggestions for the grand finale/100th chapter and its gonna be great. For now though, enjoy this chapter with one featuring all three as they succumb to the dreaded lice infection dun-dun-dun. After this is A Zach one, A Des one, Lily one, followed by a final Zach one after which I am open to ideas. So, lets get Started.**

 **Destiny - 13**

 **Zach - 8**

 **Lily - 6**

* * *

Lily hummed as she played in the sandbox with her friend Lucy. School had gotten out, and she was waiting for Zach to get out so they could meet papa over at the entrance. She looked at Lucy, who kept on scratching her well...was something she'd been doing all day actually. Lily watched as she scratched at her blond hair, Lucy had such beautiful long blond curly hair,meanwhile Lily was stuck with her brown hair. Honestly, she envied not just Lucy's hair but her own family's hair as well. Papa had this lovely dark brown almost ginger hair that was always dyed as black as ebony, daddy had brown curls that were like chocolate, Destiny's hair was a dark brown with reddish undertones and that looked almost red under certain lights, Zach's hair was so dark brown that it almost looked black. Lily however...it was just brown and straight...with nary a curl or undertone in sight.

"Why do you keep scratching?" Asked Lily curiously.

"Mummy says I have lice." Said Lucy, as she turned to Lily.

" What're lice?" She asked curiously. "Can I have some?"

Lucy looked at her strangle, before a small idea formed in her head. She smiled at Lily and nodded, maybe she could get rid of her lice by giving them to Lily. Lily giggled, as Lucy pressed her head against hers and suddenly her head felt very tingly. Like something was crawling on it, she looked up when Zach called for her. Immediately the tiny six year old joined her brother, and held his hand as they walked towards the entrance.

"What were you and Lucy doing?" He asked curiously.

"She was giving me lice." Said Lily, before scratching her head suddenly feeling very itchy.

" What're lice?" Asked Zach curiously. She shrugged in response.

"I dunno, all I know is they make you itchy and tingly...like this." She replied, before pressing her head against Zach's who quickly pulled away once his head started feeling tingly.

"Lily! Gross, what if Lice means cooties!" He replied, scratching his head, making Lily laugh.

"I'm your sister, I don't have cooties...or maybe I do!" She yelled, reaching out for him, Zach laughed and ran from Lily. From a distance, Phil smiled at the sight of his children laughing and running, having fun like any child would. He and Dan had been absent all last week, and he'd missed this...seeing his kids laughing and having fun. He chuckled as Zach hid behind Phil, as Lily reached for him.

"What's going on?" Phil asked.

"Lily has cooties, and she gave them to me." Zach replied.

"What?" Said Phil with a small chuckle. "Zach, your sister does not have cooties, cooties don't even exist."

"You're a grown up, cooties can't be seen by grownups." Said Lily, with a small smile. Phil chuckled, and listened as they talked and yold him what had happened at school that day. They got home, and Lily hopped onto the couch to start reading a book for a reading log, she hopped off when Destiny walked in and collapsed on the couch. Dan chuckled and looked down at his oldest.

"Rough day?"

" Science, maths, and history tests all in one day...brain...turned into puddle...remember me as I was daddy...update my fanfics...good bye." Said Destiny, outstretching one arm into the air. Dan patted her hair, and smiled softly before looking up and noticing his other two children scratching their heads. He looked to Phil, who was getting dinner ready.

"Hey guys, how was school...did anything, interesting happen?" He asked.

" Oh yeah, Lucy gave me lice. They make my head tingly." Said Lily, and immediately Destiny sat up.

"You have lice!? And you let me put my head on the pillow! Dad!" Yelled Destiny, and Lily immediately stood up, and the two pointed to each other as they looked up at Dan and began to squabble. Zachary slowly took out his binder, and hid himself behind it, whislt discreetly scratching his head. He was just glad, he never got into fights like they did.

" Enough! Lily, sweetheart...do you know what lice are?" Asked Dan curiously.

"No." Said Lily, and Zach.

"Lice, are tiny little bugs that live inside of hair and lay eggs." Explained Dan, and Lily and Zach's eyes widened.

" We have bugs in our hair?" Asked Lily in horror.

" Papa!" Yelled Zach, immediately rushing over and glomping Phil.

" Calm down Zach, I'll finish making dinner whilst daddy goes to get something to get rid of them." Said Phil, as Dan went to go do just that. As soon as he came home, the three of them were seated outside in the backyard as Dan and Phil, de-liced them. Thankfully, it hadn't gotten too bad. Lily...well..had most of them, whlst Destiny didn't really have that many. Phil immediately sat Dan down, once they were done making the kids giggle.

" Phil, what're you doing?" He asked.

" Well, I've dyed my hair so much, its dead they don't want to live here...you however, still have fresh hair." Said Phil, and after daddy was delouced as a precaution...they also had to cut each of their hair. Lily watched as Des and Zach's beautiful hair was cut...she felt bad, but she was inwardly kind of happy...but also kind of jealous that even when it was short their hair still looked amazing.


	36. Attention

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So, wow I have quite a few Zach ones to choose from. No less than 4 of them!, I think after I do the Des and Lily ones I'll have a small Zachathon, and then the next sunday a marathon of Destiny ones and after that a lily one or something. Anyway, Maybe 20 Zach ends up in an argument with Phil over Dan, and Phil explains exactly why Zach shouldn't be giving Dan so much crap for things. I did age him down just a bit, because I like to think Zach has matured...just a bit, when it comes to Dan at 20. This takes place, after chapter 18**

 **Zachary - 17**

* * *

"You shoved your father!" Exclaimed Phil, as he entered the room and ignoring Dan calling him. Seventeen year old Zachary winced and looked down, he'd never really seen papa this...ok now that was a lie, he had seen papa that angry before. It was honestly kind of scary how angry he could get. Papa was nice, like inhumanly nice...but even he had his breaking point he supposed. His blue eyes looked to Phil's hands, for half a second and recalling how in that fight with his dad papa's fists had curled up. Papa would never hurt them, but sometimes he wondered.

"Y-yeah, I did..b-but I apologized and I didn't mean to papa its just I"

"You got angry, I've heard this story numerous times before. That still doesn't mean its ok to shove him, or lay a hand on him like that. That would be like me hitting or shoving you, or me shoving my mum or dad. You never, ever lay a hand like that on someone you love, ever do you understand me?" Said Phil, and Zach immediately nodded. He looked up at Phil, who stood there. "Your sister told me everything, I am incredibly disappointing in you, why are you and Dan always so angry with each other? Why?"

"I...I'm sorry papa. It's just, I was m-mad about the dinner and, I didn't like it that he didn't stick up for you...or that he kept his mouth shut and I said I was sorry. I know I fucked up, I didn't mean to do it." Said Zach, as tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. "It's just not fair papa, it isn't fair that people pay more attention to him instead of you. It isn't fair that you get ignored, that people say horrible things about you but they compliment dad, it's happened all the time and its not fair."

Phil's eyes widened, as he listened and for a split second...his blood began to boil, as the words coming out of his son's mouth were incredibly similar to quite a few people he knew. He controlled his temper though, he sighed and shook his head.

" So you think that hating Dan is going to make everything ok? It isn't. Zach, Dan loves you...so much." Said Phil, and thats when the walls inside of him exploded and everything came pouring out of him like a broken dam.

"No he doesn't. Ever since that damn thing with Charlie, he's thought he was protecting me but he wasn't...ok yeah I'll admit, It was worse before and...and I did used to wish he wasn't my dad. But...he blames me for everything and instead of trying to understand me he yells at me, and he thinks he's right all the time, he just doesn't understand anything. I know what he went through when he was my age, but that doesn't mean he can just try to -"

"Try to what?" Asked Phil, folding his arms over his chest. " He did go through a lot at your age, and I know Dan can come on really strong. He does it because of those things he went through, because he doesn't ever want you to go through those same mistakes. He doesn't want you to hurt yourself or to hate everything about yourself like he did."

Zach was left quiet, as Phil continued.

" Do you know why that thing with Charlie happened? Charlie was my ex-boyfriend...and he hated Dan, and I mean really hated him. He was always sending passive aggressive tweets and messages to Dan, and I even had a restraining order taken on him, he even said he'd wished Dan had killed himself...and he almost did kill Dan. He thought the same things...he thought it was unfair that Dan got more attention, and that if Dan weren't around I'd get more attention. It hurts believe me it does, but if having that popularity means giving up Dan, then I want no part of it. I'm used to it anyway, he doesn't have to stick up for me...nor do you for that matter." Explained Phil, and Zach sniffed as he looked up at him.

" I can take care of myself, I'm fine wit people picking Dan over me..its always been that way and thats how it will always be." Said Phil, before shaking his head and realizing he was getting off topic. "Th-thats not the point. The point is, you need to stop giving Dan so much crap, and not lay a hand on him again. Because he loves you and only wants whats best for you. It might not seem like it, and sure sometimes Dan can get really overboard but he does things because he has your best interests at heart...and he's not perfect, he makes mistakes. But he always tries to make it up to you in the end, "

Zach nodded, and hugged Phil, who seemed like he really needed a hug right now.

"You're g-grounded for the rest of the week understand?" Said Phil, as a lump in his throat was emerging.

"Yes papa," Said Zach softly.

" Good...now think about what I said, goodnight... I love you." Said Phil. Before letting go and leaving closing the door behind him, when he saw Dan sanding there and his face went pale.

"Phil, I-"

"I talked to him, and he's grounded for the rest of the week. "Said Phil, trying to divert the attention away from the big elephant in the room.

"I heard, Phil about what-"

" We should head back to bed, I have to upload tomorrow and..you have that thing, right?" Said Phil, his tone hollow and emotionless.

" Why are you avoi-"

" You have to get up early, and we both know you hate that so you should get some sleep. Well I mean we both should, and hey you also have that collab to plan right? You have a busy few days." Said Phil, as he walked past him and headed to the room, Dan nodded and watched as Phil left. He looked back at the crack of the door, where Zach was looking. He smiled softly to show that everything was going to be ok...even if he did feel guilty, and horrible. Zach went over and hugged Dan, who wrapped his arms around his son tightly.


	37. Daughter Does My Makeup Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So, I decided to swtch the Des and Lily ones, because I figured after that drama filled chapter, y'all could use a small fresh breather. So, here is the Lily one, 12 year old Lily and Dan do a video together, where Lily puts makeup on Dan, right before he goes out for dinner with Phil.**

 **Lily - 12**

* * *

"Hey internet, so today - "

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Lily, as she entered the room and Dan immediately stopped recording, when he looked back at twelve year old Lily. Her face was in a pout, and she looked very cross which was...very unusual for his youngest child.

"Yes Lily pad?" Said Dan, as the twelve year old immediately sat down on the bed with a small huff.

"Zach is a jerk and you should ground him." Said Lily, making Dan chuckle.

"Oh really?" He asked, she nodded firmly.

"Yes, he says he's too busy with his friends and he won't spend time with me anymore." Said Lily, Dan gently brushed some of her dark hair back and smiled softly. He knew this day would come, when they were younger, Zach and Lily were as thick as thieves always together, tied to each other's hip. Now however, Zach was becoming a teenager and it was natural that he didn't want to hang out with his little sister anymore. Still, he could see that it did hurt her feelings.

" Sweetheart listen, Zach is...well. he's a teenager. He wants to spend some time with his friends, just like I'm sure you want to spend time with yours and sometimes you need to give each other some space. But, just because he hangs out with his friends, doesn't mean he doesn't love you or want to spend time with you. There are moments where he'll want to hang out with you, or even invite you along with his friends." Explained Dan, and Lily nodded.

" So you won't ground him?" She asked, he chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'm not grounding Zach." Said Dan, chuckling again as she pouted for a split second. "Tell you what, why don't we make a video together?"

"What kind of video?" Asked Lily curiously.

"You pick, we can do the cotton ball challenge, the 7 second challenge, or-"

"Can I put makeup on you?" She asked excitedly. Dan was left slightly shocked for half a second before nodding, and she gasped and gave a small gieele, before running off to get Destiny's makeup things. Not a moment later, Lily came with Destiny's makeup bag.

"You asked your sister first right?" Asked Dan, she immediately nodded.

" Ok," Dan started the camera. "Hello Internet, so today I have something very different for you. As you guys know, this channel is mainly a tool for you guys to laugh at me and my misfortunes. Today, I'm going to be doing the my child does my makeup tag, which is quite a popular trend among beauty gurus. And hey, I'm kind of a lifestyle guru...right, anyway, so here with me is my youngest daughter Lily."

"Hi!" Exclaimed Lily, excitedly waving to the camera. "So, I asked Desti if I could use some of her make up and she said yes. So, I got this lipstick."

"Show it to the camera darling." Said Dan softly, and Lily immediately did.

"This color, its mermaid dreams by Mac and its pink like a mermaid tail. I also have, this big eye shadow palette, some lip gloss, , mascara, eyeliner, and blush. " Explained Lily, " So first we're going to put on the blush and we're going to put it on his cheeks."

" Nice way of explaining." Said Dan sincerely, as he smiled so she could easily apply the blush to his cheeks. " Do you want to be a beauty guru?"

"Maybe, I wanna do the makeup and stuff like how Isabelle does in Zach's videos." She explained, as she continued to apply the blush.

" What like the monster effects?" He asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Now, I'm going to use the eyeliner." She replied, holding up the eyeliner.

" Ok, be careful with that please." Said Dan with a small chuckle. She smiled, and he closed his eyes so she could apply it. She was firm but gentle as well, when he heard a small 'oops', making him chuckle. "What happened?"

He opened his eyes and she immediately giggled, as under his eye was a big dark line. She immediately went to do his other eye..and ended up with the same results.

" Ok, now its eye shadow time and I wanna go for the way Destiny does it, she does this weird thing where part of her eye is dark but then it gets lighter as it goes in to the corner of her eye." Explained Lily.

"So kind of a reverse smoky eye look?" Asked Dan,

"Yes," Said Lily. " So, we're going to make the corner of daddy's eyes look really dark and then go in."

She got some of the plum eye shadow and miked it with the black and brown before going to the corner of Dan's eyes and padding it in before going inwards and not adding as much. He chuckled, as she finished and added some eye liner.

"Now we're going to do the wing." She explained, before giggling once more when she realized she'd make they wings incredibly big.

"How does it look so far?" Asked Dan curiously.

"Gorgeous, now finally we add the mascara and then we're done with the eyes." She replied, Dan smiled as she attempted to..and left a few bits of it on his face. Finally, she put lipstick on him and finished with some lipgloss.

"Ta-da!" Exclaimed Lily, Dan laughed when he looked himself over in the mirror, it wasn't the best look in the world but she had tried and made an effort.

"Aw, it looks wonderful sweetheart, and I am so glad that you did this as tonight Phil and I have to go to dinner." Said Dan and Lily gasped.

Perfect! you can wear it on your date!" Said Lily, and Dan's eyes widened for a second, when he saw how her eyes were lit up and how enthusiastic she was. He smiled and decided to go along with it.

"Oh definitly, so thats all thank you Lily for coming in and making me beautiful, leave a comment below subscribe to see more of my videos...obviously not all of them will be like this, but hey who knows. Ok, bye." Said Dan as he signed off and stopped recording. Lily smiled and skipped out humming before announcing.

"Look what I did to daddy!"

Dan sighed and inwardly groaned as he went out, Phil struggled to hold back laughter whilst Zach and Destiny cackled like hyenas from the couch.

" Doesn't he look beautiful papa?" Asked Lily looking up at Phil, who smiled and gently placed a hand on Dan's cheek before kissing him and getting some lipstick on his lips.

"Very." Said Phil, before Dan kissed him.


	38. Worry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So, So, this is the Destiny one, where she gets caught sneaking in by her parents, also kind of combining this with another prompt that was given awhile ago, of her sneaking in and Dan and Phil are making out on the couch. Also in other news Phil has hit three mill and I now have TABINOF, yay**

 **Destiny - 18**

* * *

"The minute she gets home, she is grounded, she is eighteen years old and should know better." Said Dan as he paced behind the couch, whilst Phil was sitting there, with his arms folded waiting for Destiny to come back. Being eighteen, they decided to let her stay out a little bit later than usual...which meant half an hour past her curfew, not a whole three hours. They'd called and texted her phone several times, called Anna and Destiny's other friends and nothing. Phil was worried but, Destiny was eighteen, she knew her way around London, she knew the necessary numbers, and while she should know to call and know better than staying out late...was usually responsible. Perhaps she'd just lost track of the time, maybe her phone ran out of battery.

"Oh my god, what if she's been taken like Liam Neeson's daughter? What if she's lost? What if something terrible has happened!" Exclaimed Dan.

" Dan, I highly doubt that, although it has been awhile since I went to look for her." Said Phil looking at the clock. Dan groaned lightly and sat down staring at his hands. Phil wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"It'll be ok Dan, we'll phone the police, we'll look for her, she's a smart, strong girl capable of handling herself. I know you're worried, I am too...but we have to give her some credit. She's smart, like her dad." Said Phil reassuringly. "You wait here incase she calls and I'll go looking for her again ok?"

Dan nodded, as Phil kissed him before stepping out. He sighed softly, and immediately texted her asking where she was, to answer her phone, why was she late, he called ten more times, but recieved no answer. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, they hadn't called the police yet...which admittedly should have been the first thing they did, but this had happened before with Zach, where when he hadn't shown up they'd called and he'd turned up before they got here. So, they wanted to give her the chance to show up...But it seemed like she wasn't going to, why had he let Phil talk him into letting her out so late? This was a horrible idea, and now their daughter was missing, they had no way to contact her, had no idea where she was and they were both very, very worried. He tried not to imagine the horrible things that could happen to her out in the streets of London.

" Daddy?"

He looked up, as thirteen year old Lily was there looking up with sleepy eyes.

"What're you doing up?" She asked softly, he smiled softly and went over.

"I should be asking you that, I'm waiting for your sister. She's still not home yet." He replied, Lily nodded and struggled to keep her eyes open. "Why don't you head back to bed Lily. "

"In a minute." She replied, before going to the bathroom. He sighed, and bit his lip, when he heard a car pull up, and after a few minutes Phil came in.

" Did you find her? Has she called or texted? or...or." He stopped, when Phil shook his head...and that was when Dan immediately started crying. Phil was taken aback at this, before gently hugging Dan. "I just want my baby to come home."

"I know Bear, I know. I'll call the police, you should head up to bed and get some rest." Said Phil softly, he was tired and worried, and he wanted so badly for Des to call , text or walk through the door. " It'll be ok, she'll be home soon."

"But what if she doesn't? What if something bad has happened to her? What if she's lost somewhere with no way of contacting us, or of getting home, and...and...what if she's hurt, or gets hurt and we can't be there for her, what if she gets in trouble? " Asked Dan, Phil gently cupped Dan's face, and looked into his brown eyes.

" I know how you're feeling Dan, you're worried, sad, angry, scared and...she's my daughter too, I'm just as worried as you are, but it's going to be ok. We're going t find her and she is going to be grounded, but she will also be safe." Said Phil, Dan nodded as Phil gently kissed his forehead. They stopped when they heard the back door opening in the kitchen and the sound of footsteps, Destiny stepped out. She looked startled, though Dan and Phil were also just as startled, to see her bloody nose, a red handprint on her face, her hair was a mess, she was holding a broken cellphone.

"Oh my god, what happened!?" Exclaimed Dan, immediately going over, and hugging her.

" I got into a fight with another girl...she was being rude to Anna, so I punched her and she slapped me, and then it started this whole thing, we got separated and I was walking home...My phone was broken so I couldn't call you and I lost my shoes." Said Destiny, before motioning to her bare feet which were covered in very red cuts, blisters, and looked like they hurt a lot.

"Oh, sweetheart." Said Dan, as Phil left and returned with the first aid kit.

"We're so glad you're ok." Said Phil, gently kissing her forehead and cleaning her now bleeding nose. "Your nose isn't broken thankfully, when did this happen?"

"Awhile ago, I lost track of the time...and then this b...witch, said something rude to Anna and then I smacked her in the face...I may have been running on adrenaline and shots." Said Destiny softly, once Phil was done before moving on to her feet. "Am I grounded?"

"We were considering it but, we'll let this one time slide." Said Dan, gently brushing some of her hair back. "Thats all that happened right?"

She nodded, and leaned into Dan, before going to sleep. Dan smiled, and hugged her before turning to Phil who gently kissed Dan's cheek.

"See? I told you it would work out."


	39. Twinkle,Twinkle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So...I've gotten a a few Zach ones, so I will be doing a small Zach marathon, and after this, I will be doing a Lily one followed by a Destiny one. Currently, the prompts I have 4 Zach ones, and of course the one I'm saving for the finale. So, yeah lets get started. This is,** **'Baby Zach refuses to go to sleep, and it turns out he just wanted daddy to hold him and sing to him.'**

 **Zach - 1**

* * *

Dan opened his eyes at the sound of Zachary crying, he looked back at Phil who was still asleep. He sighed and got up, deciding not to wake up Phil. Besides, he was doing fine and he was already up. They'd had a nice day at the park today, and he was honestly just glad everything was going good after everything that had happened. The brunet pulled on his bathrobe, before going over to the nursery. Baby Zachary was in his crib crying up a storm.

"Hey little bear, whats all the fuss about?" Asked Dan softly, as he picked him up. He felt, to see if Zach was in need of a diaper changing and he wasn't, was he hungry? Dan went over, and grabbed the formula bottle and went to feed him when the baby smacked it away and started crying harder. His little face was incredibly red, and his tears were so big, Now Dan was really worried, was he sick? Dan immediately felt his forehead but he didn't feel hot or look sick. He sat down in the rocking chair, holding the baby in his arms and gently rocking back and forth and humming. Zachary immediately started to calm down, making Dan chuckle and smile down at him.

" Was that what you wanted? " Asked Dan, before gently pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead.

Zachary hiccuped a bit, as his whimpers turned to small cooing sounds.

Dan took the nasal aspirator and cleaned out the blockage in Zach's nose, before cleaning it with a baby wipe. The baby sneezed, before blinking in surprise making Dan laugh.

"Bless you." Said Dan, as he continued to rock the chair, Zachary cooed and made a squealing sound, his blue eyes looking up at Dan curiously. Dan smiled at the baby in his arms, he could feel the beginnings of an existential crisis begin to ebb at him. The realization that, he was a father, he was married to his best friend, he had a job he loved, and for the most part his life was perfect. True he knew that much already, but sometimes the realization hit him like a bag of bricks that...he'd made it. Everything was ok now. Zack gurgled, and began to babble incoherently.

"As adorable as you are, you do need to sleep...what do I sing to you though." Said Dan, as he went over nursery rhymes in his head before deciding on one. _" Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone, When the nothing shines upon,Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night."_

Zachary yawned, as Dan continued, his little eyelids beginning to droop.

 _"Then the traveller in the dark, Thanks you for your tiny spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so. In the dark blue sky you keep, And often through my curtains peep, For you never shut your eye, Till the sun is in the sky. As your bright and tiny spark, Lights the traveller in the dark. Though I know not what you are,Twinkle, twinkle, little star."_

Phil leaned against the door frame, having been listening to Dan singing and he looked on at the adorable scene of Dan singing Zachary to sleep. Finally, when Dan finished and Zachary was asleep. Dan put him back in his crib and kissed his forehead, before tucking him in.

"Good night little bear, I love you."

He went to the door, and saw Phil who smiled at him.

"So you can't sing?" He teased, and Dan chuckled.

"Oh be quiet, " Said Dan, Phil wrapped an arm around Dan's waist as Dan leaned against him. The two then returned to their bedroom, and soon all was quiet in the house.


	40. Anneliese

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, Sohere is the next Zach one, and I have two more before I run out of suggestions, this is 'How about Zach decides to incorporate Dan and Phil into a video with his friends.' So yeah I hope you like it**

 **Zachary - 14**

* * *

"Zach, you had five whole weeks to do this one job, and you couldn't even do that?" Said Genevieve as she ran a hand through her dark brown hair. Zach looked down, Gen was in a higher grade and the writer for the screenplay they were working on while he was directing it. She also told him to find the actors/actresses for the parts. Thankfully, because the group acted in these web series, it wasn't too hard to find any. They even asked their parents every now and then, as was the case here. Thanks to Alice playing Anneliese, her mother Carrie could play the role of her mother. All they were missing was the parts of the priest and Mr. Michel. Which wouldn't be too hard...except that, Luke had volunteered his dad and uncle for the role and Zach wasn't exactly...comfortable with talking to them...by himself...or ever. So he kept pushing it back, saying he'd do it later and later, but now well...Gen didn't look too happy right now.

"I'm sorry Gen I just...I mean, I would have done it but." Said Zach, when she held up her hand.

" But nothing, I trusted you and like usual, you decided to screw everything up! We were supposed to get casting done weeks ago, and we're supposed to start next week!" She replied, Zach looked down as she sighed and rubbed her temples. Honestly, Gen had every right to be angry right now.

" Gen lay off." Said Amber, coming to Zach's defense.

" No!, I will not lay off and I don't want any excuses. Zach, either you go talk to them and get them to accept the roles or I pick a new director and editor. I don't know what happened between you and Luke, and frankly I don't care ok?" Said Gen, Zach nodded and Amber scoffed.

"Thats terrible! You can't just-"

" It's fine Amber, I'll do it Gen...I um, after school." Said Zach, Gen nodded before stalking off. Zach sighed, and after school he went home and planted himself on the couch face first with a small groan.

" Rough day?" Asked Phil making Zach nod.

" I had five weeks to do this one thing for our webseries and now Gen is mad at me. Though to be fair, she's right I let everyone down." Said Zach, Phil gently ran his hands through Zach's dark hair. " We needed someone to play a priest, and another character, Luke said his dad and uncle could do it...and I really don't want to talk to them."

Phil nodded, Zach sighed softly. Honestly, if it were any other Youtubers he'd have no problem doing this and infact would have done it sooner. He looked up at Phil when immediately Zach's eyes lit up as he jumped up slightly, before turning to Phil and hugging him.

"Papa? You're a Youtuber." Said Zach.

Phil chuckled and lightly booped the teenager's nose.

" Has it really taken you this long to notice?" He asked jokingly.

" Can you and dad do it?" Asked Zach excitedly.

"Can we do what?" Asked Dan, as poked his head from the kitchen.

" Can you guys be in it instead? Please?" Pleaded Zach looking up at Dan and Phil with big puppy dog eyes. Dan and Phil shared a look, before looking back to their son. They'd seen a few of his videos yes but they'd never actually thought of being in one. They hadn't been in a webseries since Becoming Youtube and that was years ago. Still, they could tell this would mean a lot to him.

" Whats the show going to be about?" Asked Dan.

"Gen wrote it, its a re-telling of the Anneliese Michel case, where this girl goes to Uni and she gets possessed by six demons. But people think its a mental illness, and its a debate type thing. We need someone for the priest and for Mr. Michel. Alice is Anneliese and Ms. Fletcher is her mum...well in the thing too." Explained Zach.

"Well, ok we'll do it." Said Phil, Zach smiled and immediately hugged his dads. The next day, he told Gen about what happened.

"I asked for Jack and Finn, not Dan and Phil...but I guess this works too. Thanks." Said Gen, handing him the scripts before once again walking off and Zach sighed greatful that this was progress at least. Plus he'd gotten out of talking to Luke's dad so that was a plus. When he got home he handed Dan and Phil the scripts and watched as they read their lines. He had to admit, even for such dramatic roles like this his parents really could act.


	41. Exes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, So this is actually a fairly recent one sent in, and to the people who got Tabinof yay! Although I feel sorry for those trying to decipher Dan's handwriting. I swear, I would hate to be his teacher. Anyway, 'Dan is out with Zach for some dad-son bonding (Which is basically just them going out to eat) And then Zach catches some douche knozzle hitting on Dan' So yeah enjoy**

 **Zach - 13**

* * *

" Remind me why we came here again?" Asked Dan, as he looked around at the Five Nights at Freddy's themed restaurant. It was a normal party hall with checkered floors and read leather seats, with an arcade nearby. They even had people dressed up as the animatronics from the games, albeit thankfully much toned down. The waitresses in yellow dresses wearing Chica's apron and yellow wings strapped to their back, white dresses with fox ears on their heads, or black dresses with stripes on the sleeves. The waiters could wear brown with a top hat and bow tie and bear ears, blue with bunny ears and a red bow tie, or red with an eyepatch and fox ears. Honestly, it made Dan cringe...so bad. Especially since someone actually had the audacity to actually make the animatronics on the stage at the arcade. It was as if the people who made this place hadn't played the games or watched the movie. Still, for some reason this was a restaurant Zach really, really liked.

"Because its my birthday, and you said I could pick where we ate. " Said Zach, Dan sighed softly. Phil was at home with Des and Lily, getting ready for the party and Dan was here with Zach.

"Hello, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, would you like to have the 1987 special?" Asked a waitress wearing a white dress and white fox ears.

" Uh...well..."

"Sure!" Said Zach enthusiastically.

"Ok! one 1987 Special, coming right up. Have a Mangleificent day, I'll be right back." Said the waitress before eaving, and Dan inwardly cringed hard. He looked to the thirteen year old, who smiled up at him.

" You want to go to the arcade don't you?" Asked Dan knowingly.

"Please? It is my birthday." Said the thirteen year old, Dan chuckled and ruffled his hair.

" Ok, but please be safe." Said Dan, Zach smiled and scampered off to the arcade, making Dan sigh. He knew the backstories of the games, which didn't help his worry over letting Zach out of his line of sight. Then again, perhaps he was being silly after all this was an establishment based on a video game, they'd been here several times before. There was no purple guy or killer animatronics, and his son was most definitely not going to get his frontal lobe bitten off. He sighed softly, and looked down at his phone.

"Hey. What're you doing sitting here by yourself...wait Dan?" Said a voice, Dan looked up to see another man, who seemed almost familiar for a second...before recognizing him as one of his ex boyfriends.

" Oh hey, Arthur...um, I- I'm not alone my son's in the arcade. Today's his birthday." Said Dan.

"Oh yeah, I'd heard you'd gotten married...to that Phil guy." Said Arthur, Dan narrowed his eyes for a split second before nodding. The waitress came back with sodas and walked away, immediately Dan took a sip of his and wondered when Zach was coming back and if he was doing ok. "Listen Dan, I'm sorry about how things played out...between us, I didn't mean to hit you really."

Dan sighed, and bit his lip remembering that week where they were dating. All of the fights and the yelling, and that one day where he'd ended up losing his temper and...well...Dan rubbed his wrist and looked down at his hands.

" Of course you didn't, I just made you angry." Said Dan.

"Yeah you get it." Said Arthur, before placing his hand over Dan's hand. "Why don't we try a-"

"No, I'm married, with three children. Very happily married mind you, and...even if I wasn't you really think I'd go back after you-" He was cut off when someone tugged at his sleeve. He looked to see Zachary standing there looking incredibly confused, he looked to the man and then to Dan for an explanation. "Arthur, this is my son Zachary. Zach, this is Arthur...he's someone I...was a-"

"I'm your dad's ex...do you even know what an ex is? What're you ten?" Asked Arthur jokingly.

" I'm thirteen, and my daddy doesn't seem like he wants to talk to you, so leave." Said Zachary, he'd come back to see if the pizza was ready only to find this man talking to his dad, and his dad seeming really uncomfortable. He hadn't been paying attention to what they were saying, but his dad didn't seem to want to be there. Normally Dan would've scolded Zach, but honestly he hoped that Arthur would get the gist he was siding with his son on this.

" You can't talk to me like that, I am an adult and I demand respect." Said Arthur, Zachary stuck his tongue out at him and it earned him a smack in the face from the other ma. Dan stood up, and punched Arthur right in the face, causing him to fall back and everyone just stopped. Dan glared down at Arthur, as his son clung to him.

"Never, ever lay a hand on my son again." Said Dan, glaring down at him. He turned to the waitress who was holding the pizza platter nervously. "Can we take that to go and an ice pack?"

She nodded and scurried off to put it in a to go box, as Dan's ex left, immediately Dan knelt down to Zach's eye level.

"Are you alright little bear?" Asked Dan softly, as Zach sniffed and rubbed his cheek.

"He hit me." Said Zach, and Dan immediately hugged him tightly.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry. It was very brave of you to stand up for me, you know that it wasn't your fault. He was the bad one, and not you in this situation right?" Said Dan reassuringly. Zach sniffed and nodded, when not a few minutes later the waitress came back with the box and an ice pack. Which Dan immediately gently placed on Zach's cheek before turning to the waitress.

" Thank you, here is a very, very large tip for the trouble." Said Dan paying her, before leaving with the box and Zach. They went to the car, where they decided to eat and wait there.

"What were you and the man talking about? Whats an ex?" Asked Zach curiously.

" Before I married papa, I'd had other boyfriends...and he was one of them." Explained Dan, as Zach chewed his pizza carefully as his cheek hurt. He chuckled at the 'seriously?' expression on his son's face. " Yes seriously, we broke up...he wasn't the nicest person in the world to me."

"Did he hit you?" Asked Zach curiously. " Breanna's dad is like that too...he doesn't treat her mum very nice. Was he like that?"

Dan looked down, recalling that one week in 2012 before sighing softly and nodding.

"Yeah...and he wanted us to get back together, so I of course said no, because I have a wonderful family." Said Dan, gently running a hand through his hair. "Are you feeling better?"

" A little, he's dumb, you should always treat the one you love nicely." Said Zach simply, Dan smiled softly, clearly he and Phil were doing something right.

" I couldn't agree more. Now, today is your birthday where else do you want to go?" He asked curiously, Zach pursed his lips together, before his eyes lit up.

"Can we go see a movie?" He asked.

"Of course we can. Little bear." Said Dan, gently kissing the top of his head.


	42. Candies and Balloons or not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries,so...this story exists and I need t really get a handle on it, I mean this is supposed to be 100 chapters long and Daddy Smosh was already nearly finished at around this time, and this one isn't even halfway done. Though I blame my procrastination, I won't lie. So, this is** **4 year old lily and 6 year old zach are playing on their parent's bed and they find birth control pills and condoms, and they ask phil what it was, and both him and dan make up something stupid to cover it up? i think it would be a cute thing to see! ty! ilysm! Sent in by JustAnotherStupidPhanGirl**

 **Zachary - 6**

 **Lilian - 4**

* * *

" I'm coming for you Wendy!" Exclaimed Zach, as he chased after Lilian with his pretend sword in one hand and a coat hanger in another. Lilian screamed with laughter, before jumping onto the bed and pointing her own play sword at him. " You'll never save Peter Pan!"

"Oh yes I will, Captain Hook!" She explained, as he hopped onto the bed and they started to sword fight and jump around on the bed. They knew they probably shouldn't be playing in daddies' room, after all that was where the cameras and the lighting equipment were, but they were going to be extra careful. Besides, as long as they didn't break anything it was ok. Zach ducked as Lily swung the sword and the momentum caused her to fall over off the bed. She cried out and landed with a thud and immediately started crying.

"Are you ok Lily?" Asked Zach, as he immediately dropped his sword and went to go help his little sister. She sniffed, and whimpered before nodding. Some stray tears falling down her cheeks, her face had hurt from landing on it and her nose especially. Zach hugged her and patted her back as she cried for a few more seconds, before hiccuping. Maybe that was why daddy and papa said to never jump on the bed. She stopped, when she saw something under the bed. Curiously, the five year old picked it up and it looked like the wrapper of a candy.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at Zach and holding it up, her eyes still bloodshot and red.

"Um...I dunno, maybe daddy and papa were having candy?" He asked, immediately opening a drawer and seeing a few more of them. He and Lily gasped happily, excited at having found candy. They each took one of the wrappers and immediately opened them...only to be disappointed at finding rubbery things inside them.

" Aww, I wanted candy." Said Lily in disappointment, when she took out the rubbery thing before gasping. "Balloons!"

" But these are boring colored balloons Lily, fun balloons are cool colors like blue, or purple, or yellow, not browny-yellow." Said the six year old before putting the rubbery thing back, if it were a fun color then maybe he'd be more excited at the prospect of balloons. His blue eyes widened, when he saw something else in the drawer. It was a small foiled rectangle with little candies in plastic containers. This was better than those weird balloons. He picked it up, and Lily's eyes lit up at the sight of the candy. He took a few out for him and a few out for Lily, she smiled and before they could eat them they could hear daddy's voice.

"No! Don't!"

They immediately looked up as Dan rushed over, and took the pills out of their hands.

"Did you eat any? Are you both ok? Lily, why is your face all red?" Asked Dan, Phil was currently in the shower, and he'd had his earphones in. He'd been coming back to the room to get Phil's camera so he could get the SD card from that one.

"We was playin' and I fell off the bed. But no, we didn't eat the candies." Said Lily, as Zach nodded. Dan immediately sighed in relief, greatful that they hadn't done that. He also noticed the opened condoms in the drawer and immediately turned to them who smiled innocently. "We found balloons."

"Boring color balloons." Chimed in Zach, and Dan chuckled.

"They're not candies and their not balloons, their um...um...uh." Said Dan awkwardly, well he'd pretty much just eliminated his only means of explaining the items away. The two children looked up at him expectantly. When Phil walked in with a towel around his waist, another for his hair and a third towel around his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Asked Phil when he noticed the kids there.

" Zach and Lily were playing when they discovered some...strange items, they mistook for candies and balloons." Said Dan motioning to the drawer.

"What're they papa?" Asked Zach, Phil gave Dan a small look and his husband just shrugged. Quickly thinking Phil said.

" Their props for a video, see those things that are like balloons? Their actually super balloons that don't pop and I was planning on using them for a prank on Dan so oops. They come individually wrapped like that, because it makes them super stretchy. Much more than the ordinary ones." He chuckled awkwardly, and Dan gave him a look as if to say seriously? The kids looked up at Dan who immediately nodded in agreement. Phil looked at the pills and wondered what he could make up for that. "As for those, those are medicine for when my head hurts."

"Oh ok." Said Zach as Lily nodded that made perfect sense.

" Ok, why don't you run along and play outside, we'll have a talk about the other things like jumping on the bed and looking through people's drawers later." Said Dan, the kids happily rushed off to play Peter Pan, when Phil wrapped his arm around Dan's waist and closed the door. "Thank you, I mean we have to invest in a lock for the drawer but that was pretty impressive."

" Don't act so surprised." Said Phil before kissing Dan's cheek


	43. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries,so...here is the story of Maybe Zach is doing a Truth or Dare video and someone dares him to put ice cubes down his pants, and then Dan hears about it, and watch the video where Dan did it when he was 19. as requested by Supernaturalphangirl so yeah enjoy!**

 **Zach - 14**

* * *

Fourteen year old Zach sighed, as he laid down on his bed. He was so...so bored, sure he was thankful that the video series he and his friends were currently working on, was in the middle of a hiatus...but that also meant that, he was bored easily and had more free time. He honestly didn't like it, he liked doing things, weather it was making videos or hanging out with friends, or playing video games but...something. Then again, perhaps the fact that it was summer holiday also meant something. Summer was great, but it was also a time when he didn't want to move because it was so darn hot and didn't feel like doing anything...so there was the dilemma. He looked up, as he heard his dad ranting in his room...most likely doing a video. Which...actually gave him an idea, he could do a video and upload it to the personal channel he had and never used.

He immediately got on his phone, and tweeted that he needed an idea for a video. Quickly, the teen scrolled through countless messages, some were spam, others were fans trying to get him to notice them, some were people saying hi, and others were actual ideas. He stopped hen he stumbled upon one, that actually sounded pretty cool telling him to do a truth or dare, he responded to that one telling people to send him truth or dares. He read through all of them, and wrote down the ones he liked in a notebook. He paused, when he saw a comment tagging his dad in it and saying, like father like son. Curious, he got up and went to his dad and papa's room, making sure that his dad was done before going in.

"Hey dad, is it true you did a Truth or Dare video?" Asked Zach as he sat on the bed.

"Wait what?" Said Dan, wondering where that had come from. "I mean, yes I made several of those actually, but why?"

" Because I asked people for Truth or Dares for a video, and someone said it was something you did too...plus, you know how scary your fans get when someone doesn't credit you or papa or they use your video ideas." Said Zach, making Dan chuckled and gently ruffle his hair.

" Zach everyone does Truth or Dare videos, not just me. I didn't create the idea either, so it's not like I have copyright over it. But if it really matters, then yes you have my permission to use my video idea. Although to be fair, I think you being our son kind of excludes you from needing our permission." Said Dan, "What dares are you doing anyway?"

" I wrote them all down." Said Zach, before leaving and coming back with his notepad. He hopped onto the bed and sat next to Dan, handing it over to him. "Maybe you could look it over?...Just incase there's a few that you did, I um...I don't want to seem like I'm copying you...um, could you even mark the ones you did?"

Dan smiled and shook his head, as he read through the ideas...thankfully, his son had much neater handwriting than him. Honestly, he didn't know what he was so worried out about, he got a black sharpie that was laying around. he clicked it, and immediately circled the ones he did. Like the cinnamon challenge, going on Omegle and searching Penis, putting Ice cubes in his pants. Zach's eyes widened at how many his dad was circling. It was quite a fair bit to be honest, and Dan stopped handing the notebook back so Zach could look over.

"You put ice cubes down your pants?" He asked.

" I was nineteen...and doing a stupid dare, thank god your grandparents weren't at home because otherwise I would have had quite a bit of explaining to do. Actually, I had to explain, why there was ice in the bin but still." Said Dan, cringing slightly at the memory.

"Can I see? That sounds kind of hilarious, no offence." Said Zach, and Dan sighed.

"Ok fine, maybe it'll inspire you too but don't laugh." Said Dan as he got his laptop, and put the video on. Zach chuckled as his dad immediately began to cringe at the sight of himself in the video. He smirked teasingly up at him.

"Oh my god Dad, your hair, and your voice, and you were so tan what happened?" Asked the fourteen year old teasingly, Dan went red with embarrassment before laughing.

"Just play it." Said Dan, and Zach did so. He was honestly kind of surprised how lanky his dad was, then again he had seen his dad when he was eighteen and he was...well...a bit on the thin side back then. Inwardly, he shuddered at the memory before concentrating on the video. Chuckling as his dad, was starting to freakout before making it to thirteen and stopping. He and his dad laughed, at his dad's past self.

" I want to do that! I want to see if I can last longer and have more than you." Said Zach, when Dan scoffed playfully.

"Ok, you're on. If you have less than thirteen, then you have to do all the dishes for an entire two weeks, and if you get more than thirteen then I do them. If you get a tie, then we both have to do them deal?" Asked Dan, immediately Zach nodded.

"Yeah, wait um...so can I-"

"Yes, you may, you never have to ask if you want to use a video idea of mine because the answer will always be yes alright?" Asked Dan, Zach nodded excitedly and he ran off to get started. After filming the other truth and dares, now came the moment of truth. Zach set the camera up in the kitchen with the ice cubes ready.

" Ok, for my last dare, I am going to do what Danisnotonfire could not by putting more than 13 Ice cubes in my pants. Ok, and I did ask before using this idea, and he said I could so...wish me luck." Said Zach, before getting one and counting...they started chilling him up soon and oh my god was this cold. He shivered, and kept on thinking of the video and how he had to beat his dad. Finally, he was on ice cube number 12, and he almost put it in as his hand shook...when finally it became too much.

"Nope, no screw it, screw it all. Ok, ok dad you win, you win!" He exclaimed, as Dan laughed from down the hall while Zach struggled to get the ice out of his pants.


	44. Existential Crisis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hello Pastries, so This isn't a request, this is one that I thought up of and yeah I hope you like it, its basically Dan having his first Existential crisis in years and the kids comforting him so yeah I hope you guys like it. For those that don't know, there are references to 'The Secret Fafnfiction Author', where Destiny meets Charlie and long story short Dan almost died so yeah.**

 **Destiny - 12**

 **Zach - 7**

 **Lillian - 5**

* * *

Dan was turning thirty-five today...thirty-five years old, the Youtuber stood there and looked at his reflection in the mirror his hands on his face tugging and pulling. His brown eyes looking over each and every detail, searching for a flaw even one tiny one. His laugh lines were becoming a bit more prominent and the crinkles around his eyes, which were most noticeable when he laughed were starting to become...a bit more noticeable. Other than that, he didn't look that old...still, he looked himself over in the mirror. Thirty-Five years of life, twelve years of marriage, and three children, nineteen years of doing Youtube, as well as all of the other things he and Phil did...having written a book, done cameos in a Disney Movie, among other things, created an app, they were known as the Youtube Power Couple, they had done so much...still...he could feel that familiar dark feeling arise. He hadn't experienced an existential Crisis in so long...but here it was...the dark shadowy corners ebbed as the thoughts echoed in the back of his mind.

'What have you really accomplished? What is your place in the universe? Have you really done enough with your life? When you die what will the legacy be that you've left behind for others to see and know of your existence?' He stumbled outside and landed on the floor laying there faced down with his face pressed against the floor. His mind going off and thinking about the inevitability of death and contemplating his own existence...especially with his near brush with death. What if he had died? What if Charlie had hit him deeper or somewhere else? What would've happened? He stopped when he felt a weight on his back, he looked and saw Lillian sitting there.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" He asked, the five year old shrugged in response.

"What're you doing daddy?" She asked curiously.

Dan sighed and laid his head down, unsure of how to explain the complexity of an Existential Crisis to a five year old.

"Nothing, where's papa?" He asked curiously, maybe Phil could cheer him up, he always had after all. He remembered before, when Phil used to cheer him up after every crisis...with hugs, kind words, cuddles, comfort food, anything to make him smile again and for the dark thoughts to go away...because they both knew what happened when the thoughts got too dark. He looked as Lillian got off of him and laid down faced down beside him making him chuckle. He got on his elbows and as did she, her brown eyes looking up at him excitedly. "Well?"

"Um, papa went to the store because we ran out of cereal...again...because papa, Des, and Zach gobble it all up." Said Lillian, Dan lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Oh so its only those three who steal the cereal?" He asked teasingly, Lillian looked away with a mischievous smile making Dan chuckle she giggled and stuck her tongue out between her teeth as she laughed much like how Phil did. " I live with a bunch of Cereal Thieves."

"But you love us anyway." Said Lilian with a small giggle, Dan smiled warmly and nodded. He sighed and laid on his back staring up at the ceiling as did Lillian and it was quiet, as the quiet set in the darkness came back and the questions, as did the thoughts. He placed a hand on his stomach where the scars from his C-sections and the scar from the 'incident'. He winced when he remembered that. "What is it daddy?"

"Nothing sweetheart, today's just my birthday." He replied non-chalantly, and Lillian immediately gasped excitedly before tackling him in a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" She cried out nuzzling against him. "So then why aren't you happy? Is it because you think we forgot? We didn't! Papa went to the store for cereal and for cake, and we got you presents so you don't have to be sad! No one should ever be sad on their birthday."

Dan smiled and hugged the five year old tightly, as he kissed the top of her head.

" No sweetheart, I didn't think that...it's just I don't really like my birthday very much." He confessed.

"Why?" She asked curiously, as she sat up. Dan sat up and leaned against the wall, her brown eyes looking up in confusion wondering how anyone didn't like their own birthday?

" Well, it's a reminder that I'm getting older and...well...it's complicated grownup stuff, but basically I usually have a thing called an Existential Crisis and I don't feel so good. " He explained, "I'll be fine though. Don't worry sweetheart."

Lily still didn't understand but she was determined to make daddy feel better, after all everyone should feel well on their birthday. She stood up and rushed to her room where she came out with her doll house as well as her tiny puppets making Dan chuckle.

"What're you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Making you happy, " She replied simply. "Everyone should be happy on their birthday, and playing with my puppethouse makes me happy when I'm sad so it'll make you happy too!"

Dan nodded, and watched as she cleared her throat and began to tell a story with her puppets. they both looked up, when they heard loud noises and shouting coming from the lounge. They went over, and saw Zach and Des playing a video game, both of them were trying their hardest to kill Zombies in the game and Lillian immediately jumped on the couch and began cheering for them. Dan chuckled softly, his kids were laughing and having a great time, albeit two of them were very frustrated. It was hard to believe that after all these years, he was a father to three amazing children. Even if they didn't always listen, even if they shared Phil's cereal thieving habit, and didn't pick up after themselves...they were adorable, and sweet, and polite. He sat down with Lily, and watched as the dark thoughts went away.


End file.
